All About
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dalam suatu kebetulan. Dan dari situlah mereka saling mengenal dan memulai kehidupan yang sedikit berbeda dari kehidpan mereka yang sebelumnya dan dari situlah, perjalanan dan petualangan mereka dimulai. YAOI/BoyXBoy/ Boys Love/ Hunhan couple/SehunLuhan. This fanfic special for HunHan Big Event 2.
1. Chapter 1

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : T (akan ada kenaikkan rate jika diperlukan)

.

.

.

Chaptered 1

.

.

Tidak ada yang menduga hal-hal yang mengejutkan dalam hidupmu. Dan Luhan tahu itu, seharusnya hidupnya berjalan normal seperti apa adanya. Namun salahkan takdir yang mulai memainkan hidupnya layaknya video game yang menarik. Ini bukan cerita novel atau drama picisan, ini nyata dan tidak dilebihkan atau dikurangi. Hidup dalam keluarga kaya bukan pilihannya tapi hidup dengan dibenci keluarga itu benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Ayahnya benci atau bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada dan ibunya hanya memperlakukannya layaknya orang asing dirumah. Luhan tidak marah, atau mengeluh. Itu sudah biasa untuknya. Asalkan dirinya tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan orang tuanya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun dirusir dari rumah mewahnya. Cih, Luhan tidak akan pernah mengemis perhatian. Dia tidak akan sudi.

"Aku pergi" Luhan mengambil sejenak roti yang sudah disajikan diatas meja. Ibunya menatap sebentar kemudian mengangguk diikuti ayahnya yang entah kapan sudah sampai disana dengan setelan kantor dan kacamata yang sudah melekat diwajahnya. Luhan menatap datar kearah mereka kemudian beralih menatap sosok dengan seragam sekolah yang sama berjalan mendekat. "Kalian pergi?" ibunya bersuara dan Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat. Mengambil nafas keras-keras terdengar seperti ejekkan, kemudian melangkah keluar sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Suara derap langkah beradu digarasi. Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian melemparkan tasnya kesamping kemudi. Sudut matanya menatap singkat kearah adiknya yang kini ikut-ikutan memasuki mobil yang berada dibelakang. Hingga akhirnya, dua mobil berbeda warna itu meluncur dan keluar dari mansion mewah tersebut.

Beginilah kehidupannya, membosankan, datar, dan terkesan monoton. Paginya mereka kesekolah namun sayangnya Luhan berbeda dengan adiknya. Kalau adiknya itu terkesan anak rajin dan pintar, lain dengan dirinya yang meskipun pintar namun suka membolos dan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Luhan hanya malas saja menampakan sikap sok teladan didepan murid-murid. Mereka juga tahu siapa dirinya, sang penguasa sekolah yang suka membully orang-orang disana. Tidak peduli kaya atau miskin, Luhan akan tetap membully seandainya saja ada orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Mobil sport berwarna merah mengkilap itu masuk kepekarangan sekolah dan orang-orang disana langsung menatapnya. Luhan keluar dengan santai dari dalam mobil sambil sesekali bersiul. Jass sekolah dibiarkannya disampirkan dibahu dengan siulan santai yang mengiringi paginya. Bell sudah berdering keras namun Luhan masih saja melangkah santai kekelas sambil menaruh tasnya tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang dikelas mulai menatapnya diikuti tatapan guru sejarah yang masih menatapnya heran. Pak tua itu nampak tak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Kenapa diam? Saem ingin aku keluar?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan seketika itu keadaan hening. Tak ada yang ingin menyahuti perkataan Luhan yang jauh dari kata sopan. Guru tua itu menggerutu. Percuma jika ingin menghukum Luhan, itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Duduk semuanya. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" dan perkataan guru tersebut membuat Luhan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Oh ayolah, dia sudah kebal dengan berbagai hukuman. Jadi, pikirkan kembali untuk menghukumnya.

.

.

"Jadi, ayahmu pergi lagi?"—Jongin bertanya penasaran sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. Luhan mengangguk dengan malas-malasan. "Katanya bisnis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya" Luhan berujar dengan nada ketusnya. Jongin akhirnya terkekeh.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki orang tua yang ada dirumah. Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya dan Luhan hanya mampu mendumel. Iya, Jongin memang anak tunggal. Ibunya memang meninggal dan ayahnya mengirimnya keKorea agar bisa bersekolah dengan aman disini. Jongin sendiri tidak selalu bertemu dengan ayahnya. "Aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Tapi…aku hanya malas mengurus keperluanku sendiri" cerca Luhan diikuti senyum kecil dari Jongin yang memang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

Acara makan mereka terhenti sejenak. Luhan memandang kepintu kantin dan menampilkan adiknya yang kini berjalan bersama segerombolan orang populer dengan wajah angkuh tak beda jauh darinya. "Kalian memang kakak beradik. Kau lihat wajahnya? Sama datarnya denganmu" Jongin tertawa ringan dengan pandangan mencemooh. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak peduli" ujarnya singkat.

Adiknya itu memang terkenal disekolah dengan reputasinya yang dikenal sebagai anak teladan dengan otak gemilang. Berbeda dengannya, yang dikenal urakkan dan nakal meskipun punya otak pintar. Luhan tidak mempedulikan reputasinya yang terkenal buruk.

"Dia memandangmu" Jongin menggumam sembarangan dan Luhan semakin menampilkan wajah suntuknya. "Oh ayolah, bocah tengik itu memang penggemar beratku" Luhan berujar percaya diri. Matanya memandang sinis kesekeliling dimana beberapa orang menatapnya dan Luhan hanya mendengus keras-keras.

#BRAKKK. Seluruh kantin nampak terdiam sejenak menatap kearah Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus takut saat Luhan menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Luhan menarik tangannya keatas dengan raungan bosan darinya. "Kenyang sekali" ujarnya datar. Jongin sendiri hanya memandang malas sahabatnya yang nampaknya suka sekali pamer kemampuan.

"Aku pergi dulu yaa" Luhan berujar. Langkahnya terhenti saat orang dikantin masih memandanginya dengan beberapa kedipan mata. "Apa lihat-lihat?!" sahut Luhan garang dan beberapa aktifitas mulai dimulai diikuti cibiran Jongin yang mengarah kearah Luhan yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Wajah saja yang cantik. Tapi kelakuan…" dengus Jongin sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas.

.

.

Luhan beberapa kali menggumam santai dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Kakinya berjalan perlahan kearah belakang sekolah. Beberapa kali bersiul, Luhan memutuskan untuk memanjat dinding putih yang berdiri menjulang disana dengan seringaiannya. Ahh, dia ingat jika hari ini dia harus pergi kegame center yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia tidak perlu mengambil mobilnya karena dia bisa berjalan kaki kesana. Lagian, Luhan malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran membosankan.

"Sampai" gumam Luhan puas. Matanya melirik awas kearah gerbang sekolah dan bersyukur jika satpam yang biasanya berjaga nampak memejamkan mata dengan santainya. "Dasar bodoh. Ck" Luhan bergumam heran hingga saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, matanya membelalak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng.

"What the…" Luhan membolakan matanya. Kemudian dengan memejamkan matanya dia sudah siap jika pada akhirnya dia akan jatuh

"Akhh"—tidak. Itu bukan suara teriakan atau ringisan Luhan melainkan suara berat yang asing terdengar disana. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan panas yang menjalar ke lengannya. Ternyata sedikit lecet.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?"—suara berat itu terdengar lagi dan itu jelas-jelas membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati. Dia segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegap diikuti orang yang baru saja ditindihnya. Luhan sejenak merasa gugup saat menatap tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya.

"Maaf" ujar Luhan datar. Pemuda itu bergumam dengan wajah tak kalah datarnya kemudian menyibukan dirinya lagi dengan ponsel ditangannya. Luhan juga tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dia masih memandang lekat pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya. Tampan juga, Luhan bergumam. Dia mendadak menjadi iri saat melihat tubuh tinggi tegap milikk pemuda didepannya. berbeda dengannya yang terlihat kurus dan ringkih. Aduh, Luhan benci kata lemah disematkan pada dirinya. Itu sama sekali tidak etis, menurutnnya.

"Ada apa?"—mungkin pemuda es itu—kata Luhan menyadari jika dirinya masih ditatap oleh Luhan dengan penuh selidik. "Kau siapa? Kau teroris huh?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Bukan urusanmu, bocah" decaknya datar diikuti tatapan melongo dari Luhan.

"What? Kau bilang apa tadi? Bocah?" Luhan melebarkan pandangan matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, seharusnya beberapa siswa yang melihat wajah berangnya ini akan lari terbirit-birit karena takut tapi reaksi pemuda ini jauh dari luar pikirannya. Pemuda ini bahkan balas menatapnya tajam membuat nyali Luhan menciut sedikit. Ingat? HANYA SEDIKIT.

"Kenapa? Kau masih SMA" ujarnya datar dan Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus keras. "Kau pikir kau siapa mengataiku bocah?! DASAR MANUSIA ES" Luhan berujar kemudian dengan brutalnya dia menendang tulang kering pemuda tersebut dan sukses membuat pemuda itu meraung dengan pandangan tajamnya mengarah kearah Luhan yang tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, huh?" Pemuda itu mendekat kearah Luhan dengan seringaiannya. Luhan memelototinya dengan pandangan was-wasnya. Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dengan langkah yang mendekat kearah Luhan yang perlahan-lahan memundurkan langkahnya hingga menahan nafas saat punggungnya menabrak pagar belakang sekolahnya.

"Ah, kau takut rupanya" sosok itu tersenyum mengejek saat melihat gerak-gerik Luhan yang nampak menghindarinya. Sosok itu terkekeh sebentar namun kekehannya penuh dengan kemisteriusan didalamnya. "Anak pertama dari keluarga Xi, hmm? Cukup menyebalkan seperti yang kedengarannya" penuturan sosok tersebut membuat Luhan tersentak. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?" Luhan balas menatapnya tajam namun sosok itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Well, tidak sulit untuk tahu. Keluargamu cukup berpengaruh" sosok itu mengangkat bahun kemudian menampilkan senyum menawannya. "Haruskah aku perkenalkan diriku juga?" Seringaiannya semakin lebar diiringi deru nafas Luhan yang terasa satu-satu. Sosok tersebut tersenyum misterius kearahnya.

"Namaku….Shixun. Salam kenal, Luhan" ujarnya dengan suara beratnya. Mendadak Luhan nampak termangu, wajah datar dan dingin miliknya digantikan wajah tegang. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan juga…kau tidak boleh membolos seperti ini. karena, ayahmu yang agung itu bisa menghukummu" bisiknya. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menatap kosong kearah mobil audi hitam yang melaju meninggalkan pekarangan sekolahnya. Luhan mendengus dengan raut kekesalan yang benar-benar menghiasi wajahnya. "Cih, aku tidak akan pernah terlihat lemah. Lihat saja nanti, Shixun" gumam Luhan dengan senyuman seringaian khasnya.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga saat Luhan bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang mengatai dirinya adalah Shixun. Ya, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang korea atau china pada umumnya. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, layaknya pemain film vampire yang sering ditonton oleh gadis-gadis kebanyakkan. Mulai dari matanya yang sedikit sipit dengan tatapan tajam, hidungnya mancung dan juga bibir kecil yang sedikit berisi dan berwarna merah. Dagunya runcing juga rambut pirangnya yang berwarna sedikit gelap. _Dark brown._ Lumayan mempesona. Luhan mengakuinya namun dia tetap tidak terima dengan perlakuan seenaknya dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Apa dia blasteran?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian dengan cepat mengambil laptopnya. Jari-jemarinya mulai menjelajahi diberbagai situs. "Sial! Kenapa tidak ada?!" Luhan berujar frustasi saat tidak mendapati apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Wajar saja, dia adalah hacker yang lumayan jago jika hanya mencari data pribadi beberapa orang. Dan baru kali ini dia tidak mendapati satu pun berkas dari orang tersebut.

"Apa dia membohongiku?" Luhan bergumam dengan wajah menahan kesal. "Sial! Dia membodohiku" geramnya. Oh ayolah, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi sok misterius belakangan ini. menyebalkan sekali. Luhan sudah pergi ketempat yang sama pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu namun sayangnya Luhan tidak mendapati keberadaan pemuda itu dimana pun membuat Luhan agak frustasi. Biar bagaimanapun pemuda itu mengetahui identitas aslinya beserta keluarganya yang meskipun dibilang singkat tapi Luhan yakin Shixun sudah mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Bisa saja kan pemuda itu berniat jahat padanya?

" _Jadi namanya Shixun?"_ —suara diseberang terdengar dan itu adalah suara Jongin yang kini berada ditelepon. Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Jongin, siapa tahu koneksi Jongin dapat memberitahukannya siapa Shixun.

"Hemm. Aku sudah menceritakannya kemarin. Kabari aku kalau kau menemukannya. Si brengsek itu harus ditemukan" ujar Luhan emosi. Jongin hanya menghela nafas diseberang. _"Shixun ya? Kenapa namanya terasa familiar sekali?"_ —gumam Jongin.

"Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya. Atau—kau pernah mendengar namanya dari seseorang. Dan mungkin saja beberapa kerabatmu mengenalnya" ujar Luhan berhipotesaa. Jongin menyerengit kemudian bergumam 'ya' setelahnya.

" _Aku akan mengabarimu, nanti. Ahh soal adikmu itu—"_ Jongin berujar dan Luhan hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa? Maksudmu Yixing? Ada apa dengannya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada juteknya. _"Iya, Yixing. Siapa lagi adikmu kalau bukan dia?"_ —Jongin mendengus dengan nada kesalnya diikuti kekehan menyebalkan dari Luhan.

"Maaf. Kenapa dengannya? Sudah mati kah?"—ucap Luhan sadis. Jongin mendengus mendengarnya. _"Dasar psikopat. Katanya dia akan menghadiri acara penting disekolah. Yahh kau tahu, reputasinya yang seperti malaikat itu"_ —Jongin mulai bercerita. Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Acara penerimaan pengurus OSIS yang baru. Aku tahu itu, dia wakil ketuanya jadi wajar jika dia hadir. Lagipula, apa peduliku" ujar Luhan acuh. Jongin mencak-mencak. _"Cih. Dasar menyebalkan"_ —dengus Jongin.

"Terserah kau" Luhan menanggapi dengan santai. Keduanya masih berbincang-bincang sampai Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya dan mulai tidur. Setidaknya, besok dia berencana untuk mengecek keberadaan pemuda itu disekolah dan ditempat yang sama pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Shixun.

.

.

.

Lagi ini seperti dejavu padanya. Luhan masih menatap kearah dinding putih menjulang didepannya. rencanannya dia akan melihat apakah Shixun ada disana atau tidak. Dia hanya berhipotesa saja, namun belakangan ini dia salah besar karena Shixun tidak muncul disana atau dimanapun juga. Luhan menghela nafas kesal, dengan gerakan cepat dia mulai memanjat dinding yang sudah dihiasi akar yang menggerogotinya. Yeahh, akar pohon yang cukup tebal dan terliha sedikit angker sebenarnya. Luhan menghela nafas lega saat dia sudah mencapai diatas pagar yang tinggi itu.

 _Hap._ Luhan tersenyum bangga saat dia berhasil meluncur bebas disana. Rasanya seperti seorang hero atau ninja saja. Luhan benar-benar terlalu banyak menonton film, rupanya. "Wah, kau suka sekali melompat pagar, hmm? Ini memang hobi atau kebiasaan?" suara berat dengan nada sindirannya membuat Luhan tersentak dengan tubuh yang mendadak menegang. Matanya menatap kearah sosok dibelakangnya yang masih menampilkan senyum tipis dan angkuh.

"Kau?!" Luhan nyaris berteriak kalau dia tidak ingat acara kaburnya dari sekolah. Dengan segera dia berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan-akan sangat menusuk. Sosok itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Mencoba mencari identitasku kemudian tidak ketemu?" ujarnya dengan senyum meledek. Luhan nyaris terperangah. "Tebakanku saja yang salah atau memang benar?" sosok itu berujar dengan nada mengejek. Namun Luhan hanya diam kaku kemudian mengawasi sosok itu dengan tatapan matanya yang fokus.

"Kau…" suara Luhan berubah rendah karena emosi yang sudah membuncah didadanya. Sosok itu nampak kalem menatapnya meskipun tatapan tajam tersebut tetap menghujamnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya" Luhan berujar lagi, kali ini lebih dingin dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Shixun" ujarnya. "Kau bohong!" sentak Luhan. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan Luhan yakin senyum sialan itu memiliki banyak arti sayangnya Luhan tidak bisa menebaknya. "Begitukah? Pasti kau begitu penasaran" ujarnya santai.

"Cepat beritahu aku" Luhan berujar sambil mencengkram kerah kameja yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu. Sosok itu hanya diam dengan tatapan fokus kearahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhmu. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Oh ayolah" ujarnya dengan gelengan singkat. Luhan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kau! Cepat katakana siapa kau sebenarnya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan jika ada seorang pun tahu identitasku secara spontan sepertimu" Luhan masih memandangnya. Sosok itu terkekeh—lagi dan Luhan diingatkan juga dengan kekehan sosok itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Hanya kebetulan saja kita bertemu dan kau sudah menaruh fokusmu padaku" ujarnya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng keras. "Aku yakin kau mengetahui lebih tentangku" ujar Luhan tegas. Sosok itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya orang biasa" ujarnya santai. Luhan melirik sejenak kearah mobil yang sama terparkir rapi disana dan juga—penampilan casual dan santai pemuda didepannya ini.

"Beritahu aku. Siapa dirimu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengancam. Bukannya takut, sosok itu malah berdehem dengan wajah pokerfacenya lagi. Tanpa ekspresi dan sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca raut wajahnya. "Aku Shixun—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bohong!" Luhan berteriak keras. Sosok itu mendengus "Itu memang namaku. Jika kau menanyakannya pada adik atau ayahmu mereka tahu" ujar sosok itu . Luhan melepas cengkramannya kemudian menatap aneh kearah pemuda itu. "Bagaimana….bagaimana bisa mereka mengenalmu" Luhan bertanya dengan nada mengancam. Sosok itu mengangkat bahunya kemudian memperbaikki setelan santainya. "Mungkin kau harus lebih jeli lagi…sebagai seorang anak tertua dikeluargamu" ujarnya datar.

"Mungkin hanya firasatku saja, bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi" ujarnya berbisik dengan nada rendah sukses membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan merasa dejavu saat melihat Shixun menaikki mobilnya dan meluncur menjauh dari area sekolah.

.

.

Sesaat sampai kerumah, Luhan sempat tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya didepan pintu kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sosok pemuda bernama Shixun itu sudah menghisap semua rasa ingin tahunya. Dia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya namun sayangnya pak tua itu sedang dalam perjalanannya keParis. Ibu mereka? Oh, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah, kedua orang tuanya itu gila pekerjaan dan ambisius untuk mendapatkan kekayaan. Luhan tidak pernah menyukai adiknya. Mereka terkesan bertolak belakang namun tidak sampai saling menjatuhkan, hanya terasa asing pada diri masing-masing. Dan Luhan tidak pernah mau peduli pada adiknya, itu adalah pemikirannya. Bahkan mereka sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa dirumah apalagi diluar rumah.

Dan hari ini hari terkonyol untuknya karena Luhan sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar adiknya. Tok Tok Tok. Ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah plat dan kurang bersahabat miliknya—yang sudah menjadi khas dirinya. "Siapa?" suara adiknya terdengar. Suaranya memang lembut namun sedikit menusuk beda dengan Luhan yang lebih agak kasar namun tidak terlalu lembut.

"Aku" ujar Luhan datar. "Masuk" sahut adiknya dari dalam, Luhan menghela nafas kemudian meraih handle pintu kamar adiknya. Terlihat bahwa Yixing kini sedang memainkan sebuah game diponselnya sambil berbaring santai. "Aku ingin bertanya" ujar Luhan. Sejenak suasana hening dan Yixing kini sudah duduk bersidekap dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau kenal Shixun?" tanya Luhan. Adiknya itu mengerutkan sedikit dahinya. Kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Luhan nampaknya sangat tertarik dengan hal ini. kini dia berjalan mendekat kemudian berdiri tak jauh dari adiknya yang duduk diranjang.

"Tentu" ujar Yixing masih dengan wajah platnya. Pria manis berlesung pipi itu memandang aneh kearah Luhan yang masih termenung ditempatnya. "Ada apa?" Yixing bertanya penasaran dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Bisakah…Kau menceritakan sedikit hal tentangnya?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing mengangguk kemudian menunjuk kearah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Luhan mengangguk kemudian menduduki kursi tersebut. Mendengar cerita Yixing. Dan sekaligus merasa aneh, karena ini kali pertama dirinya barbicang sedekat ini dengan adiknya.

"Jadi…"

.

.

Luhan keluar dengan perasaan bergejolak. Alisnya masih bertaut dengan pandangan menukik tajam kedepan. Cerita adiknya terus membayanginya. Dia memang membenci atau tidak suka pada Yixing, namun Luhan akui jika Yixing selalu menceritakan beberapa informasi secara rinci dan benar. Itu tidak bohong. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yixing tidak punya keuntungan untuk membodohi atau membohonginya dan juga—kenyataan ini terasa sangat asing untuknya.

 _Wu Shixun. Putra kedua dikeluarga Wu yang merupakan kerabat keluarga Xi. Nama aslinya sebenarnya Oh Sehun dan Wu Shixun hanyalah nama kehormatannya yang dipakai untuk beberapa urusan pribadinya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kehidupan keluarganya. Yang pasti mereka tergolong dalam keluarga terpandang._

Luhan menatap lurus kearah layar laptopnya menampilkan foto seseorang yang kini menjadi fokus utamanya. Alisnya berkerut dengan bibir yang beberapakali berkomat-kamit.

 _Keluarganya cukup tertutup. Dalam beberapa pertemuan bisnis, hanya ada Tuan dan nyonya Wu yang hadir dan tidak membawa serta anak-anaknya. Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi pemegang resmi sebagian saham ayahnya dan hyungnya sendiri menjadi pemegang saham kakeknya diChina. Sehun sendiri lebih bebas sekarang dan dia memiliki kelompok organisasi mafia sendiri diumurnya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun._

Mendengar beberapa fakta diatas, Luhan sendiri hanya dapat melongo mendengar penuturan adiknya. Hell, umur 17 tahun tapi sudah memliki kelompok organisasi sendiri? Luhan ingin tertawa rasanya namun hanya wajah bingung bercampur takjub yang ada diwajahnya. Itu artinya, Luhan bahkan tidak dapat mempercayainya sekarang.

 _Dia jenius dan merupakan temanku. Dia menarik.—_ oke, perkataan terakhir adiknya terasa aneh untuknya. Apakah…Yixing menyukai Sehun? Mengingat yang Luhan tahu, adiknya tidak suka menaruh minat yang besar untuk seseorang. Tapi siapa sangka? Adiknya dapat tertarik pada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun, seorang pemuda yang entah kenapa membuatnya frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

~~All About~~

Malam dini hari Luhan nampak memakai jaketnya dengan tenang. Diraihnya dompet, ponsel dan tak lupa kunci motor yang dibawa olehnya. Matanya melirik kesekeliling kemudian bernafas lega saat tidak mendapati siapapun yang berjaga didepan rumahnya. Nyatanya penjaga gerbang sedang memeriksa salah satu ruangan rumahnya dan dia dapat bernafas lega. Dengan mengendap-endap Luhan mulai keluar dari kamarnya setelah sebelumnya dirinya sudah mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, dia segera keluar dari jendela ruang tamu dan melangkah keluar. Menatap puas kesekeliling dan tersenyum kecil memandangi motor sportnya yang sudah terparkir rapi diluar pintu gerbang rumah mewahnya. Kebetulan hari ini ayah bahkan ibunya sedang diluar negeri jadi tidak ada salahnya dia mencari udara segar. Ini tidaklah buruk jika dirimu harus diam dikamar semalaman, bukan?

Luhan berlari kecil melewati taman luas pekarangan rumahnya kemudian menghela nafas lega saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Dia bersiul kemudian menaikki motornya dengan santai. "Kabur dari rumah bukan perilaku yang bagus. Apalagi ini sudah jam segini" suara seseorang membuat Luhan hampir saja jatuh dari motornya. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati pemuda yang nampak sama sekali tidak asing didepannya dengan senyum seringaiannya.

"Apakah jodoh memang seperti ini? Selalu saja bertemu disaat-saat yang kebetulan tanpa disengaja" ujar sosok tersebut yang tidak lain adalah…

"Sehun?" Luhan bergumam kaget diikuti senyuman miring dari pemuda itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

 _Thanks for read my fanfic^^ This is my new project._

Author pnya projek baru. Buat ff yng ada genre action sdikit sama campura thriller. Thanks buat yng mau baca apalagi review. Saya sngat menantinya.

For your information, ff ini terinspirasi dri novel "OMEN" karya Lexie. Mungkin jika ada kesamaan, klian nggk perlu bingung. Ceritanya juga beda mskipun karakternya sama.

Makasih untk supportnya yang bkin saya jadi buat ff hunhan lagi. Dan untk yang pngen tanya2 ttg ff saya slhkan cari di line : gladysbetahai96 jika klian krang puas untk review.

Thanks. Hope you like it. Kelanjutan crita ini, tergantung dri review para readers.

Gomawo. See you in next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

.

Chaptered 2

.

Special for Hunhan Big Event Part 2

.

.

"Oh, kau mengenalku" Sehun tersenyum misterius. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat Luhan sedikit sulit melihat wajahnya. Hingga sinar lampu didepan rumahnya berhasil menampakan wajah Sehun saat pemuda itu mendekat. Mata Luhan membulat, menatapi sudut bibir Sehun yang berdarah dan beberapa lebam tercetak jelas dipermukaan wajahnya. Bukan hanya itu juga, pakaiannya nampak kusut dan celana yang sobek sana sini sisertai cairan merah pekat yang menghiasi pakaiannya.

"Kau…apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luhan berujar panik sedangkan yang ditanya hanya meringis dengan senyum kecil. "Kau khawatir?"—bukannya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya padanya. Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Aku bertanya, idiot" sentak Luhan kesal. Sehun menatapnya sebentar kemudian berjalan tertatih kearah mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter ditempatnya berada. "Sedang apa kau disini?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan nada penasarannya. Sehun menoleh. "Mengantar adikmu" ujarnya. Luhan mematung.

"Apa?" Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, namun dia sadar saat melihat lampu kamar Yixing yang baru saja menyala dan mendapati Yixing berdiri dibalkon kamarnya dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar. Samar-samar Luhan melihat adiknya itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih'. Luhan mendadak curiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam begini hah?!" cerocos Luhan kesal. Sehun mendelik dengan mata yang sedikit sendu. Bahkan Luhan dapat menangkap beberapa bulir keringat yang muncul didahi pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "Bukan apa-apa" ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Nyatanya Sehun terlihat berjalan lunglai kearah mobilnya. Luhan menatap lagi kearah balkon kamar adiknya namun tidak mendapati Yixing disana.

"Hei. Cepat naik" Luhan berujar sambil menunjuk kearah motornya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan masih menatap Luhan bingung sampai Luhan sudah menaikki motornya dan menjalankannya kedepannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat naik" ujar Luhan dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" Sehun terkekeh lemah membuat Luhan tidak tega juga meski sedikit kesal dengan Sehun yang nampak menyebalkan meski terluka parah seperti ini. "Cepatlah naik. Kita harus mengobati lukamu" Luhan berujar datar. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Well, terima kasih"

.

.

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Luhan rencanakan, nyatanya sekarang mereka tengah berada disebuah rumah yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian dengan beberapa pohon menjulang yang menutupinya. Dan Sehun juga tidak tahu pasti siapa pemilik rumah ini. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan kotak obat dan pakaian untukmu" Luhan berujar setelah melepas dan menggantung jaketnya, tak lupa melepas sepatunya. Sehun tidak berkata apapun, kerongkongannya seakan tercekat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir didahinya yang sedikit berdarah. Ohh apa yang sedikit? Seluruh tubuhnya mungkin dialiri cairan merah tersebut.

"ini"—Sehun sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Luhan yang sudah berada didepannya dan melemparkan sepasang pakaian untuknya. Sehun secara otomatis menerimanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu disini" ujar Luhan.

Tanpa menjawab Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi yang terletak berseblahan dengan tangga diujung ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan hubungan Yixing denganmu?" Luhan melipat tangannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sehun terlihat menyesap secangkir kopi ditangannya dan sedikit meringis saat kopi panas tersebut mengenai luka lebam disudut bibirnya. "Kupikir kau tidak begitu peduli dengan adikmu, Xi Luhan-sii" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam.

Itu benar. Luhan tidak bisa membantahnya, heol—sejak kapan memangnya Luhan memperdulikan adiknya? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah peduli dengan keluarganya? Ck, miris sekali. "Ya, aku memang tidak peduli" ujar Luhan pelan. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, aku hanya penasaran saja. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau mendapat luka lebam seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya lagi membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa. "Jadi kau peduli padaku rupanya?" Sehun tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit memerah. Oh ayolah, itu bukan gaya Luhan sama sekali. Dia…seperti wanita. Dan Luhan bukan wanita.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat jelaskan?!" ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun mendengus "Baiklah, kau memang tidak sabaran sekali" ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hubunganku dengan Yixing? Eumm…terdengar sulit tapi kupikir kau akan mengerti nantinya. Adikmu itu—menarik" Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik Luhan nampak membeku ditempatnya. _Menarik_. Luhan sedikit tidak menyukai jika Yixing dan Sehun saling menyebutkan kata _menarik_ untuk menilai satu sama lain. Luhan hanya tidak…suka.

"Jika yang kau maksud aku dan Yixing pacaran, itu salah. Yixing bukan pacarku, bukan kekasihku atau apapun itu. Dia sedikit ikut campur dalam urusanku dan itu membuat beberapa orang yang salah paham mengincarnya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya" Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Urusan seperti apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya kemudian beralih menatap Luhan yang masih menatapnya. "Itu privasi" ujar Sehun santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Luhan mendengus, entah kenapa Sehun terlihat sok sekali soal privasinya. Dan terlihat sangat sok misterius. Luhan tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Kau begitu tidak peduli sampai kau tidak tahu apa yang selama ini adikmu lakukan?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Luhan mengangguk dengan pandangan acuhnya "Tentu saja. Peduli dari mana huh?" ujar Luhan dengusan dari Sehun.

"Omong-omong, ini rumah siapa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi. Luhan termenung sejenak kemudian menatap kesekeliling dengan pandangan sendu "Rumahku" gumamnya pelan. Alis Sehun terangkat menatap kesekeliling lagi. "Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Humm, aku sengaja membelinya. Karena dirumah ini pertama kali aku merayakan ulang tahunku,-bersama keluargaku" Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Itu saat pertama, kami bersama. Meskipun terkesan kaku, tapi menurutku itu adalah saat terindah. Dan jadilah, aku menghabiskan tabunganku untuk membeli rumah ini yang sebenarnya adalah milik pamanku" jelas Luhan, cehh dia aneh ya? Kenapa dia mau saja menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun? Padahal, Sehun dan dirinya bukanlah kerabat dekat. Selama ini Luhan selalu bercerita pada Jongin, namun entah kenapa rasanya beda saat dirinya bercerita sesuatu pada pemuda pucat didepannya.

"Kau hebat" Sehun tersenyum setelah menghabiskan teguk terakhir kopi miliknya. Luhan tertegun untuk beberapa saat. "Kau dan Yixing jelas berbeda. Dan kau…hebat" kali ini Luhan dapat melihat senyum berbeda dari Sehun. "Aku akan pulang besok pagi. Jadi, tidak apa-apakan aku menginap disini? Kamar tamu masih kosong kan?" Sehun bertanya membuat Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ya, tentu". Dan mungkin, yang tadi itu bisa membuat suasana mendadak kaku seketika.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan sebenarnya ingin mengajak Sehun sarapan bersama namun saat melihat kamar tamu yang kosong, dia hendak mencari Sehun keseluruh rumah berukuran sedang tersebut. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah note yang menempel didepan pintu kamar tamu.

 _Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu. Aku berhutang padamu, sepertinya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan kau ingat yang kukatakan semalam? Kau…hebat._

 _Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa…_

 _Xi Luhan_

Luhan tersenyum kecil kemudian melipat note berwarna biru muda tersebut. Mendadak dia teringat bahwa hari ini dia harus sekolah dan dengan cepat, dia segera melesat kekamarnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan cepat.

Setengah jam setelahnya Luhan sudah sampai disekolahnya menggunakan motor sportnya. Tasnya dibiarkan menggantung dipundaknya dengan setelah seragam yang seperti biasanya, ambu radul. Khas Luhan sekali. "Luhan!" panggil seseorang dan Luhan menoleh sebentar kemudian langsung melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Heii, heii. Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Menghiraukanku" Jongin berujar kesal. Luhan hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Dia begitu tidak bersemangat hari ini, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai pemikirannya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Yixing yang menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan. Apa urusan Yixing dengan Sehun? Kenapa Yixing bisa mengenal Sehun? Siapa—

"Lu? Kau melamun?" panggilan Jongin membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin menatapnya aneh "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jongin…aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu" Luhan bergumam, matanya memperhatikan sekitar dan menghela nafas lega saat tidak ada siswa yang berjarak dekat dengan mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kita…harus cari tahu. Kegiatan Yixing, orang yang dikenalnya, dan—" perkataan Luhan membuat Jongin cengo untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang mabuk ya? Tumben sekali dia begitu memperhatikan kegiatan adiknya yang selama ini dianggap sebagai orang asing oleh dirinya sendiri. "Apa ya—"

"Dan untuk yang terpentingnya, apa hubungan Yixing dan pria bernama Oh Sehun"—ujar Luhan dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan"—suara geraman rendah menggema diruangan tersebut. Sosok dengan perawakan tinggi tersebut berdiri disamping jendela yang menampilkan sebuah taman berukuran sedang disana. Mata berwarna biru tersebut menatap kearah sosok lain yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa merah disana—Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat tidak sengaja melihat tatapan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana jika kejadian semalam bisa membuatmu mati" ujar sosok tersebut. Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatku mati" seru Sehun datar. Terdengar kekehan tajam disana "Aku sudah mengijinkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi yang kau lakukan…sudah diluar kendali Sehun" ujar sosok tersebut.

"Kris, aku…."

"Berhenti mengelak! Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya dekat dengan Luhan, putra pertama dari Tuan Xi"—sosok bernama Kris tersebut tersenyum diujung kalimatnya. Sehun mendongkak dengan pandangan datarnya saat sosok kakaknya tersebut masih diam ditempatnya. "Ingat dengan tugasmu saat ini. Kau dikirim diKorea untuk menyelesaikan misi, bukan mencari kekasih" kali ini terdengar dengusan dari Sehun.

"Dan juga….sepertinya kau tertarik dengannya" Kris berujar sontak membuat Sehun menegang. Namun dengan cepat dia menampilkan pandangan datarnya "Berhentilah menguntitku. Dan kau tenang saja…aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik" ujar Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap sekali lagi kearah Kris yang juga menatapnya.

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan beberapa hal penting. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kematian ibu"—sorot mata tegas dan tajam milik kedua pemuda itu mendadak sendu dengan kepalan tangan yang tak bisa terelakan. Sehun menghela nafas dengan keras "Dan kita disini untuk mencari pembunuhnya. Menurutmu, apakah kita akan berhasil? Kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir" wajah Sehun berubah murung.

"Kita akan mendapatkannya" Kris berjalan kearahnya kemudian menepuk bahunya keras. "Orang yang menyerangmu semalam. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang dibalik penyeranganmu semalam di kafe" Kris kali ini berujar dengan suara dalam dan beratnya.

"Dan aku sudah menghancurkan mereka. Hanyalah sebagian dari mafia kelas rendahan" Kris menyeringai dengan pandangan mengejek. "Menurutmu, siapa yang menyuruh mereka?" Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya disofa rersebut dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Seseorang yang mungkin punya dendam padamu. Dan aku yakin itu….Peniel" Kris agak menggeram marah saat menyebutkan nama terakhir yang berada dipikirannya. "Dia bahkan masih diHongkong. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sudah diSeoul sekarang?" Sehun mendengus.

"Entahlah" Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya. Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut berangsur mendekat kearah pintu berwarna cokelat keemasan didepannya kemudian memandang sebentar kearah adiknya yang masih duduk termenung disofa. "Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas siapa yang menjadi dalang dari penyerenganmu semalam"

"Sebaiknya kau sedikit menjauhi Yixing. Dia bukan sumber terpercaya dalam kasus kita. Bisa saja dia memanipulasi semua informasi yang diberikannya padamu. Dan…sebaiknya, putra pertama dari Tuan Xi itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan kau dan Yixing sebagai partner kerja" penjelasan Kris terdengar dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mematuhinya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol. Dan kau—jangan sampai kejadian seperti semalam terulang kembali"—tutup Kris setelah pemuda tinggi tersebut meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diruangan temaram tersebut dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Lu—Han" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Nampaknya Jongin terlihat sekali sangat serius saat menatap ponselnya tadi membuatnya sedikit curiga. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau serius ingin tahu soal Yixing? Dan juga errr—Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin sedikit kesal. Luhan mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, kentara sekali bahwa dia begitu semangat dalam hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita akan mengikuti apa saja kegiatan Yixing seharian ini?" tanya Luhan memberi usul Jongin menatapnya sengit "Tidak!" ujar Jongin tegas. Luhan mendengus dengan kesal. Rasanya hanya membosankan jika mereka terus saja menatap layar laptop didepan mereka tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Hei. Aku menemukan sesuatu" Jongin berujar sambil menggeser laptopnya. Luhan menatap lekat kearah laptop Jongin "Apanya?"

"Hanya sebagian informasi saja, ibu Sehun dan Kris—" belum sempat berkata Luhan langsung memotong perkataannya "Siapa Kris?"

"Wu Yifan, atau Kris Wu. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki dari Sehun" jelas Jongin. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti setelahnya "Lanjutkan, lanjutkan" Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya disertai gumaman jengkel dari Jongin yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ibu Sehun dan Kris—"

"Kenapa dengan ibunya?" potong Luhan lagi. #PLETAK "Aduh" suara ringisan Luhan terdengar saat Jongin dengan sukses menjitak dahinya. Luhan merenggut "Ya! Kau mau mati hah?!"—teriak Luhan garang. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka sontak menghentikan langkah. Menatap ngeri kearah Luhan, sang penguasa sekolah yang baru saja berteriak dengan geram. Wajah mereka memucat.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"—Luhan baru saja ingin berdiri dan mengerjai seorang pemuda berpenampilan culun didepannya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Jongin mendesah jengkel, kemudian menarik lengan Luhan untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya. "APA?!" teriak Luhan murka.

"Nanti saja marah-marahnya. Dengarkan dulu apa yang aku katakan, dan jangan coba-coba untuk memotong perkataanku"—ujar Jongin kesal. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian duduk kembali ditempatnya dengan pandangan kesalnya. "Lanjut" sentaknya kesal.

"Ibu Sehun dan Kris sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu" ujar Jongin. Luhan mendelik kaget dengan wajah pongonya. Namun sekuat tenaga dia tidak memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Benar yang Yixing katakan padamu waktu itu. Tentang, hanya ada Tuan dan Nyonya Wu saja yang hadir dalam beberapa pertemuan penting dan tidak membawa serta anggota keluarganya yang lain. Lima tahun yang lalu ayah mereka menikah dengan seorang wanita blasteran Jepang dan sekarang mereka tinggal di Canada, namun beberapa tahun ini tidak ada kabar yang pasti dimana mereka tinggal karena mereka berpindah-pindah" jelas Jongin lagi. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu Sehun dan Kris tidak tinggal bersama orang tua mereka?" Luhan bertanya. Jongin mengangguk ragu "Yang aku tahu tidak. Mereka berdua sudah memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan itu benar jika keluarga mereka misterius. Yang kutahu, ibu kandung dari Kris dan Sehun meninggal karena kecelakaan" ujar Jongin.

"Kecelakaan? Dari mana kau tahu?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu memang sudah menjadi topik terkenal dikalangan beberapa pengusaha tinggi. Mungkin ayahmu juga tahu. Namun satu yang pasti adalah, tubuh ibu Kris dan Sehun tidak ditemukan. Setelah melewati pencarian, keluarga mereka menetapkan bahwa ibu mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut" penjelasan Jongin membuat Luhan termenung dengan dahi mengerut. Keluarga yang cukup aneh, entah kenapa penuh dengan rahasia yang ada. Luhan jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Yixing bilang bahwa Sehun adalah ketua mafia kan?" Jongin bertanya. Luhan mendongkak kemudian mengangguk "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau percaya ini, tapi yaahh itu memang benar" Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Luhan mengerjap perlahan.

"Ya, mungkin begitu. Seperti yang kuceritakan padamu tentang keadaan Sehun semalam" Luhan berujar pelan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dihadapannya dengan segudang cerita misterius dibaliknya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja" Luhan mendesah kasar "Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya"Luhan berujar lagi.

"Mungkin pacar" ujar Jongin asal tanpa menyadari wajah Luhan yang berubah kesal "Bukan!" ujar Luhan tegas. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Iya, bukan" bibir Jongin dihadiahi timpukan keras dikepalanya membuat Jongin meringis dan mendapati senyum sok keji milik Luhan.

"Hei. Apa-apaan kau" Jongin berujar geram. "Balasan untuk jitakanmu yang dari"ujar Luhan terkekeh dengan pandangan sok polos miliknya. Jongin mendengus.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" Jongin bertanya sambil menyedot Lemon Tea ditangannya. Luhan menoleh dengan pandangan bingung "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ada acara ulang tahun perusahaan YuanLim dan beberapa keluarga diundang disana. Aku diundang dan ayahku datang nanti malam, dan kemungkinan besar ayaku akan menyuruhku menemaninya. Hhh, aku akan cepat merasa bosan disana" Jongin berujar kesal.

"Ah, keluargamu pasti diundang" Jongin menyentikkan jarinya dengan senyum lima jari "Pastinya, hanya Yixing yang akan datang" Luhan terkekeh membuat Jongin langsung memudarkan senyumnya.

"Oh ayolah Luuuu. Temani aku saja kalau begitu. Oke oke?" Jongin menarik kecil seragam kameja yang dipakai oleh Luhan membuat pemuda itu merasa risih juga, apalagi melihat wajah sok memelas dan sok imut milik Jongin yang terlihat lebih menjijikkan dari biasanya.

"Mungkin keluarga Wu akan datang" perkataan Jongin membuat Luhan segera menoleh dengan mata membulat "Benarkah? Kau yakin mereka akan datang kesini? Bukankah mereka masih di Eropa?"—mendadak Luhan menjadi penasaran. Jongin mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja, palingan mereka harus menghadirinya. Dan jika mereka tidak hadir, pastinya akan diwakili. Dan tentunya, wakilnya adalah Kris dan Sehun karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada disini sekarang"—Jongin berujar santai. Luhan langsung bersemangat, mungkin malam nanti akan menjadi sebuah media informasi yang banyak untuknya. Dan dia tidak akan melewatkan satu pun informasi nantinya.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa acaranya?"

.

.

.

Kali ini suasana lebih canggung dari biasanya. Luhan ingin sekali menampar dirinya berkali-kali untuk menyadarkannya dari apa yang dilakukannya malam ini. Bahkan Yixing sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan melihat Luhan sudah lengkap dengan tuxedo—pakaian formalnya, tak lupa tatanan rapi rambutnya yang menambah raut kebingungan dari Yixing.

"Mana ayah dan ibu?" Luhan dan Yixing menuruni tangga tersebut. "Dibawah" ujar Yixing singkat. Keduanya berjalan beriringan hingga sampai dibawah dan bahkan ayah dan ibunya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus terkejut. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba ingin pergi kesebuah acara membosankan yang bukan merupakan gayanya sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah, aku bosan dirumah. Aku juga ingin mencari pengalaman" Luhan mendesah jengkel setelahnya. Ketiga orang didepannya hanya diam kemudian melangkah kedepan diikuti Luhan yang mengekori dibelakang.

Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya melaju beberapa meter didepan mobilnya dengan Yixing. Sebenarnya ayahnya berencana untuk menaikki satu mobil saja namun Yixing dan Luhan sepertinya kurang setuju dan berakhir dengan menumpangi mobil masing-masing. Well, sekali lagi keluarga yang cukup kaku.

Beberapa lama setelah mengendarai mobilnya, kini Luhan sudah sampai didepan sebuah gedung kokoh didepannya. Luhan menatap gedung tersebut sebentar. Luhan sedikit kesal saja saat ada beberapa kerabat ayahnya yang terlihat antusias dengan kedatangannya. Mungkin saja mereka baru saja melihatnya diacara seperti ini. Ck.

"Hei, kau datang Lu"—suara yang sarat akan kegembiraan terdengar. Luhan membalikan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Jongin yang sudah berada didepannya, lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya. Jujur saja, Jongin terlihat berbeda.

"Kita seperti pak tua kantoran" Jongin tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terdengar jengkel. "Kau sudah melihat keluarga Wu?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata mengedar, memperhatikan para tamu yang berasal dari kalangan atas berkumpul dan bercengkrama. "Belum" Jongin bergumam.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Luhan bertanya dan Jongin hanya menunjuk sosok tinggi dengan postur tegap, tengah berbicara dengan dua orang pria paruh baya "As busy as always" Jongin berujar bosan. Wajar saja, beberapa orang disana diisi oleh orang yang sudah berumur meskipun sebagian dari mereka mengajak anak mereka datang, namun sepertinya akan terlihat membosankan.

"Kau yakin ingin menunggu mereka?" Jongin bertanya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk setelah dirinya sempat mengambil sebuah wine yang ditawarkan salah satu pelayan kemudian menyesapnya, perlahan-lahan.

"Ayo, kita harus mencarinya. Mereka cukup mencolok, pernah beberapa kali aku melihat Tuan Wu dan matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti warna laut. Dan itu sangat wow" Jongin berujar sembari menuntun Luhan berjalan mengitari aula yang begitu luas. Luhan nampak santai sesekali bercanda dengan Jongin sampai ingatannya berputar pada sosok adiknya yang sudah hilang dan tidak dapat dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kau melihat Yixing?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Jongin yang ikut-ikutan. Hingga Luhan menghentikan pandangannya saat memandang sebuah punggung familiar dipikirannya. Dia dengan jelas mengenalnya. Postur tubuh sosok tersebut, rambut cokelat gelap miliknya dan—Mata Luhan membulat. Menatap sosok Sehun yang kini berdiri disamping pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sehun dan memiliki rambut pirang. Wajah keduanya nyaris sama, namun warna mata mereka berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa mereka akan datang" Jongin berujar setelah melihat sosok Kris dan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Yang kau maksud Kris itu…yang berdiri disampingnya?" Luhan bertanya dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Iya, dia kakak Sehun yang kumaksud" ujar Jongin menjelaskan.

"Lalu dimana Yi—" Luhan mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya saat melihat Yixing yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang tengah berbincang sebentar dengan Kris. Luhan menyipitkan matanya "Menurutmu, mereka sedang membicarakan apa?" Luhan menatap Yixing dan Sehun dengan pandangan curiga. Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah" Jongin berujar acuh. Luhan terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan, sampai Sehun tiba-tiba balas menatapnya dengan seringaiannya. "Sialan. Jongin, ayo pergi" Luhan mengumpat pelan kemudian menarik Jongin pergi dari sana. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat, namun dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa itu pasti bukan Sehun, ya semoga saja. Jongin beberapa kali berujar kesal padanya namun Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk hal itu. Sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengannya membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati dan segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Well, melarikan diri. Sama sekali bukan gayamu, bukan begitu Luhannie?" Sehun berbisik sambil menggigit sedikit daun telinganya. Untuk sesaat Luhan hanya dapat menelan ludahnya berat sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Mati aku"

.

.

TeBeCE

.

.

A/N : Thanks buat yng udh review dichap slnjutnya. Skedar informasi, ff ini adlh projek baru saya untk mengikuti Hunhan Big Event FF YAOI.

Mhon bantuannya yaa~~ untk kasih review sbnyak2nyaknya soal cerita ini. Biar author dpt mrubah bberapa bagian yng kurang srek banget dihati para readersnim.

Skian dan~~ Jangan lupa RnR juseyooo~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

Chaptered 3

.

.

 _Chap sebelumnya…_

" _Entahlah" Jongin berujar acuh. Luhan terus menatap mereka dari kejauhan, sampai Sehun tiba-tiba balas menatapnya dengan seringaiannya. "Sialan. Jongin, ayo pergi" Luhan mengumpat pelan kemudian menarik Jongin pergi dari sana. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat, namun dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa itu pasti bukan Sehun, ya semoga saja. Jongin beberapa kali berujar kesal padanya namun Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk hal itu. Sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengannya membuat Luhan kaget setengah mati dan segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya._

" _Well, melarikan diri. Sama sekali bukan gayamu, bukan begitu Luhannie?" Sehun berbisik sambil menggigit sedikit daun telinganya. Untuk sesaat Luhan hanya dapat menelan ludahnya berat sambil mengumpat dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

Chaptered 3

.

.

Sehun tetap saja mempertahankan posisi dimana wajahnya berada diantara ceruk leher Luhan membuat pemuda manis itu harus menahan nafas. Nampaknya Sehun tidak peduli dengan sosok Jongin yang kini ternganga hebat saat melihat kejadian dimana Sehun meraih Luhan dengan dramatis dan berlagak seperti menciumnya. Serius! Jika sampai Jongin melihat Sehun mencium Luhan, dia benar-benar akan berteriak disana menyampaikan bahwa temannya mengalami pelecehan seksual ditempat umum. Dan untungnya, Jongin tidak melihat bagaimana Sehun menggigit daun telinga milik Luhan membuat Luhan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sesaat.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran padaku sampai pergi keacara seperti ini?" Sehun terkekeh pelan dan itu sukses membuat Luhan harus menahan nafasnya lagi—lidahnya kelu untuk bergerak. Nafas hangat pemuda itu mengenai lehernya dan itu membuat Luhan sulit bernafas dan berbicara. Tubuhnya menegang saat tubuh Sehun yang terlampau sempurna itu meraih pinggangnya.

Jongin termangu kemudian berdehem dengan risihnya "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang temanku? Ini tempat umum asal kalian tahu" ujar Jongin sakartik. Sudut bibir yang masih sobek itu menyeringai kemudian mencuri kesempatan mencium lagi leher Luhan sesaat dan langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya. Luhan masih mengerjap.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa" Sehun tersenyum. Luhan menatapnya lama, apalagi wajahnya. Bekas memar tersebut masih kentara meskipun sudah dipolesi make up tipis dan luka disudut bibirnya, terlihat jelas. "Wajahku memang masih belum sembuh. Tak usah menatapku seperti itu" Sehun tertawa pelan. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Siapa yang menatapmu? Dan tadi kau bilang apa? Aku pergi kesini hanya karena penasaran denganmu? Cih, dasar sombong. Aku tidak akan pernah menaruh penasaran padamu, brengsek" Luhan berujar ketus. Oke, image kasar dan ambu radul khas Luhan sudah keluar dan Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bukannya perkataan pria pucat itu benar? Ohhh, Jongin ingat. Pasti Luhan sedang meninggikan harga dirinya yang baru saja jatuh karena Sehun tadi membuatnya diam dan membeku. Ckckck.

"Wah, kau pemarah ya" Sehun menyeringai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _Menarik….dan hebat._ Sehun sepertinya tertarik padanya. Oh oke, hanya sebatas tertarik saja, tidak lebih.

"Ikut aku" suara dingin seseorang menyeruak. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang lebih tinggi berdiri disamping Sehun setelah menepuk beberapa kali bahu Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan kaget adalah Yixing yang nampak mengikuti dari belakang pemuda tinggi itu. Sehun mengangguk patuh dan segera berbalik tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kemudian mengikuti langkah sosok dingin tadi.

"Dia Kris" ujar Jongin menyentak lamunan Luhan. "Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Jongin mengangguk.

"Iya, dia menyebalkan. Dingin dan kaku" komen Jongin merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran kakak beradik Wu itu. Jujur saja, dekat-dekat dengan mereka membuat aura disekitar menjadi keruh dan kelam. Seperti dekat dengan iblis saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" cegat Jongin saat melihat Luhan yang kini ikut pergi—berniat untuk mengikuti kemana Sehun dan dua orang tadi, yang salah satunya adalah adiknya. "Mengikuti mereka. Kau pikir apa?" Luhan mendegus sebal.

"Kau bisa ketahuan jika tidak hati-hati. Mereka sangat pintar menebak dan pasti tahu jika kau mengikuti mereka jika kau ceroboh" ujar Jongin kesal. Luhan menyipitkan matanya "Kau seperti mengenal mereka dengan baik" ujarnya sinis dan jelas sekali nada curiga didalamnya. "Aku tidak mau ada musuh dalam selimut dan—"

PLAK! Jongin langung menggeprak kepala sahabatnya membuat Luhan meringis dan segera menatapnya tajam. Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun Jongin segera membekap mulutnya "Ini acara khusus. Jangan buat keributan" Jongin melotot. Luhan segera merenta kemudian menampik lengan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Sekarang, kita ikuti mereka" ujar Jongin. Luhan mengibaskan tangannya "Deal" ujarnya kesal.

Jongin dan Luhan segera melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar aula. Mereka tadi melihat ketiga orang itu berjalan keluar dari aula sesekali berbincang ringan. Dan nampaknya perbincangan mereka mengenai sesuatu yang cukup penting dari segi raut wajah mereka, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. "Kemana mereka?" Luhan mulai terdengar kesal dan tak sabaran. Jongin mendengus.

"Sssst, kecilkan suaramu" ujar Jongin sambil berbisik. Luhan mengangguk. Dengan langkah pelan mereka mulai berdempetan disekitaran semak-semak rias ditaman tersebut. Untung saja beberapa cahaya lampu taman menerangi area taman dan itu cukup membuat keduanya bisa dengan mudah melihat sekitar dan menemukan keberadaan tiga orang tadi.

"Geser sedikit. Usahakan kita berada didekat mereka. Cepat" Luhan berujar kemudian diikuti anggukan setuju dari Jongin saat melihat Kris, Sehun, dan Yixing yang nampak berbincang disamping sebuah air mancur.

"Kau yakin?"—suara Sehun terdengar. Samar-samar Luhan melihat Yixing mengangguk. "Kita perlu bukti"—kali ini Kris bersuara. Jongin dan Luhan hanya menyimak dengan baik.

"Aku akan menunjukan buktinya. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu" Yixing berujar dengan nada kalem, khas dirinya sekali. Matanya terus menatap Sehun dan tanpa sadar Luhan mulai merasa risih melihatnya.

"Kau menyukai Sehun ya?" Jongin terkikik meledek saat melihat tatapan tajam Luhan yang diberikan pada Yixing. "Diam! Aku jadi tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakana"bisik Luhan, sekuat mungkin menahan teriakan murkanya. Jongin mengangguk tak rela, bahkan Luhan saja masih gengsi. Cih, dasar.

"Serangan malam itu, aku akan mencari tahu siapa dalangnya. Dan kalian, batasi pertemuan kalian" ujar Kris melirik tajam kearah Yixing. Sehun mengangguk patuh "Baik" ujarnya datar.

"Aku pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu diluar. Rencana kita tetap dijalankan malam ini. Dan Sehun, waktumu setengah jam. Setelah itu, kau harus pergi dari sini dan pergi ketempat yang sudah kuberikan alamatnya padamu. Jangan sampai telat" Kris menepuk bahunya beberapa kali kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Yixing dan Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan.

"Tunggu Sehun!" Yixing menahan lengan Sehun saat pemuda itu hendak berbalik pergi. Sehun memandangnya jengah "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku ingin kau memberikanku kepastian, Sehun! Aku melihatmu dan Luhan bersama beberapa waktu belakangan ini" ujar Yixing dengan tegas. Sukses membuat Luhan terlonjak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Matanya membulat menatap Yixing yang nampak berbeda dari image yang selalu ditunjukannya. Mata itu, mata Yixing memancarkan sebuah obsesi besar terhadap Sehun dan Luhan dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Jongin saja sempat tertegun melihat sikap Yixing yang jauh berbeda disini dibandingkan sikap anggun dan terhormat yang selalu ditunjukannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sehun membalas enteng. Luhan terhenyak, apakah Sehun tahu sikap asli Yixing? Kenapa Luhan yang notabenennya keluarga Yixing justru tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sikap Yixing selama ini? Ahh, Luhan baru ingat jika keluarganya memang sudah hancur dari awal.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Sehun?! Aku mencintaimu!" suara Yixing terdengar meninggi. Sehun hanya menatapnya sebentar "Tapi aku tidak" ujarnya datar.

Luhan dan Jongin shock saat itu juga. Heol, ini pertama kalinya keduanya melihat peristiwa penolakan secara tragis seperti ini dan terlebih lagi pemerannya adalah Yixing yang terkenal dengan kepopuleritasannya disekolah dengan image anggun dan terhormat miliknya. Jika saja Luhan tidak berada dipersembunyiannya, Luhan pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingal dan mengejek Yixing disana. Sayangnya, dia tidak sekeji dan sekejam itu untuk melakukannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untukmu. Kau bilang dulu, kau menyukai orang pintar. Dan aku rela untuk bergadang demi mendapat peringkat satu dikelasku. Lalu kau bilang kau menyukai orang populer, aku bahkan sudah melakukannya" Yixing berujar dengan putus asa. Namun sayangnya dia tidak menangis seperti orang pada umumnya, yang dilakukannya adalah menatap datar kearah Sehun namun dari nada suaranya terdengar nada kecewa dan kesedihan disana.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku Yixing. Kau—"

"I did. Aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Persetan dengan perkataanmu" ujar Yixing tajam. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya "Kau dan obsesimu itu. Kau pikir apa yang akan aku sukai dari itu?" Sehun berujar dengan nada santainya itu.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu Yixing, lupakan tentang semua yang kau pikirkan. Aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu" ujar Sehun tegas sambil mencengkram bahu Yixing. Yixing hanya menunduk dalam mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau tatap aku?" Sehun berujar kemudian mengangkat dagu Yixing untuk menatapnya. "Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Setelah tugas dan rencanaku selesai, aku harus pergi. Jangan pikirkan aku, kita bahkan baru saja saling mengenal" ujar Sehun dengan nada serius. Yixing menggeleng lagi.

"Kau bilang baru saja kenal? Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun" ujar Yixing dengan nada kecewanya. Pancaran matanya tetap tertuju kearah Sehun. "Aku tahu. Tapi, kau tetap rekanku. Dan seterusnya, tidak lebih dari itu" ujar Sehun.

"Waktuku sudah habis. Kembalilah kedalam, aku harus pergi dan menemui Kris. Besok kau harus memberitahuku tentang rencanamu itu"—Sehun melirik sekilas jam arlojinya.

"Aku pergi" Sehun memeluk sebentar tubuh Yixing kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana diikuti Yixing yang kini mulai melangkah santai seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Oh God" Jongin berujar shock. Luhan melirik sekeliling kemudian bernafas lega setelah tidak mendapati siapapun ditaman itu. Luhan menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari semak-semak. Dua orang itu masih saja terdiam disana dengan pandangan shok "Aku nyaris tertawa" Luhan berujar dengan nada kagetnya.

"Kau pikir ini lelucon? Kupikir orang macam Yixing tidak punya pengalaman cinta yang buruk" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti Luhan. "Aku masih belum percaya" tambah Luhan lagi.

"Dia itu manusia atau bukan? Ditolak oleh orang yang dicintai dan wajahnya seperti itu?" Jongin mulai berdumel. Luhan menggeleng lemas "Entahlah. Ini…membingungkan" ujarnya. Mendadak kepalanya pening, terlalu banyak yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Sehun dan Yixing….mereka rekan dan mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Yixing yang terobsesi terhadap Sehun, dan penolakan yang diberikan Sehun. Kemudian rencana apa yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Yang pasti…semuanya terasa membingungkan. Untuk Luhan.

"Jadi….sepertinya banyak yang tidak ketahui" ujar Jongin. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Berminat untuk mengetahuinya?"—Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dibalas senyum kecil oleh sahabatnya. "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja".

.

.

Sehun menatap kesekeliling aula dan tidak mendapati Luhan disana. Sosok yang entah kenapa sering sekali menarik perhatiannya. Samar-samar dia melihat Yixing yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa kolega bersama ayahnya. Nampak canggung dan datar, Sehun sudah menduga. Kerukunan dikeluarga Xi jelas sekali tidak ada. Tapi…kenapa Luhan tidak ada disini? Oh, Sehun baru ingat. Mungkin saja dia sedang bersamas sahabatnya yang tadi, hhh ini mulai tidak seru rupanya.

Getaran ponselnya menyadarkannya. Sehun segera merogoh ponselnya yang berada disakunya kemudian menghela nafas saat melihat pesan yang menunjukan sebuah alamat tempat yang diyakini adalah tempat yang dimaksud Kris.

.

.

.

"Kau telat satu menit"—Kris berujar saat Sehun sudah memarkir mobilnya. Sehun mendecih kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah mendekat. "Hanya satu menit" ujarnya kesal.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun mulai bosan. "Sebentar lagi ada orang penting yang akan datang kesini. Kau sudah menyuruh anak buahmu berjaga-jaga disekitar sini?" tanya Kris.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara. "Bagus. Chanyeol, bawa barang yang dijanjikan. Usahakan tidak ada yang kurang dari paket yang sudah kita sediakan" Kris berujar dengan santai dan tak lama kemudian sebuah koper hitam muncul didepannya. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang kurang?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda jakung yang tidak kalah tingginya itu mengangguk dan menyeringai.

"Semuanya lengkap" ujarnya. "Bagus" Kris menyeringai.

"Jadi, kita hanya akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini?" Sehun mulai berujar bosan. Matanya mengarah kesegala arah dan menatap beberapa kapal tua dibelakang mereka. Suasana nampak remang-remang karena hanya ada beberapa lampu disana yang menerangi. Pelabuhan tua ini cukup menyeramkan sebenarnya dengan beberapa kapal tua bekas yang sudah berkarat. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan Kris lakukan malam ini.

"Tunggulah disini. Suruh bawahanmu untuk menjaga keamanan tempat ini dan juga….usahakan tidak ada orang yang berani datang dan muncul disini" ujar Kris. Sehun mengangguk malas kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada beberapa orang dibelakangnya untuk berjaga. Setelahnya, suasana nampak hening sampai dua buah mobil audi hitam muncul didepan mereka.

Sehun mundur selangkah dan Kris mulai berjalan mendekati dua mobil tersebut. "Well, kau terlambat beberapa menit" desis Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

"Informasi apa yang ingin kau berikan pada kami?"—suara Chanyeol menyeruak. Sosok yang baru saja keluar tersebut tersenyum kecil dan segera melepas sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya dan tak lupa sebuah masker hitam yang menutup wajahnya.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah…kau membawa barang yang aku pesan?"—suara itu tidak berat sama sekali. Terdengar lembut namun menusuk. Sehun menyerengitkan dahinya kemudian memfokuskan tatapan matanya pada sosok yang berbadan lebih pendek tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji" ujar Kris dengan nada tenangnya.

"Berikan padaku"—sosok itu menunjuk sebuah koper yang masih berada digenggaman Kris. "Tidak sebelum kau memberikan kami informasimu" Kris mengelak.

"Kalau begitu, perlihatkan padaku isinya maka aku akan percaya" ujarnya lagi. Kris mendengus malas kemudian mengangkat kopernya dengan enggan. Setelahnya dia dengan perlahan membuka tutup koper hitam berkuran sedang tersebut. Semua orang hanya termangu ditempatnya.

"Senjata _Kalashnikov AK 47 Assault Rifle_ dari Rusia, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Senjata ini sudah sangat sulit ditemukan dan tentang hobimu yang suka mengoleksi senjata. Kupikir ini sudah cukup untukmu" ujar Kris datar. Pemuda itu menatap penuh minat kearah jenis senjata tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku akan langung saja" ujarnya sambil berdehem. Kris tersenyum puas dan dengan cepat menutup koper tersebut.

"Pertama, dalang dari penyerangan adikmu adalah Dongwoo dkk" ujarnya santai. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menyentikan jarinya "Alasannya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Waktu itu saat diCalifornia, adikmu menembak salah satu pengawal pribadi kesayangannya dan membuat pengawal setianya itu kritis sampai meninggal. Donghyuk sekarang ada diSeoul dan semalam dia merencanakan untuk kembali keJepang besok, karena ada urusan mendadak" ujarnya santai.

"Kau tahu itu dari mana?" tanya Kris masih mengerutkan dahinya. "Do Kyungsoo punya beberapa koneksi yang mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang Donghyuk lakukan" kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku menyeludupkan orangku dalam organisasinya" balas sosok tersebut yang merupakan—Kyungsoo. Kris berdecak kemudian tersenyum puas. "Well, tidak buruk" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, hanya itu informasinya?" Sehun maju selangkah kemudian berdiri disamping Kris dengan tangan bersidekap. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Jadi, yang merupakan pujaan hati Yixing itu kau?" hardiknya. Sehun menatapnya datar dan tak minat, tidak berniat menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Menarik" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Informasi kedua adalah…." Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya. Kris dan Sehun nampak masih menunggu dengan tenang. "Waktuku tak banyak" sentak Kris mulai kesal.

"ZiTao ada di Korea" perkataan singkat dan jelas milik Kyungsoo membuat Kris mematung. "Huh?" hanya gumaman singkat yang terdengar dan Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas. "Kau yakin?" Sehun berujar. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia kembali keSeoul beberapa minggu lalu. Dan sekarang….aku masih tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Selepas kabar dia tiba diSeoul minggu lalu, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Maaf Kris" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Kris, berusaha menenangkan pemuda tinggi itu.

ZiTao. Tentu saja Kris ingat, Zitao adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu yang bahkan hampir bertunangan dengannya. Sehun juga tahu betapa besar kasih sayang Kris untuk orang yang bernama ZiTao. Mereka berpisah karena keluarga ZiTao membawa Zitao pergi saat itu dan sejak saat itulah Kris berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih dingin.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu Kris. Tapi kupikir, masalah ibumu lebih penting saat ini" ujar Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Ini hadiahmu. Hanya itu kan informasinya?" Kris menyerahkan koper ditangannya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo. "Ya, hanya itu. Kabari aku kalau ada masalah. Aku siap membantu" ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Kris…." Sehun memanggilnya namun Kris hanya menatap sebentar kearahnya. "Besok temui Yixing, dan kabari aku jika ada informasi darinya. Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan pembunuh ibu, dan setelah itu kita pergi dari sini" ujar Kris dengan suara lirihnya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Baik, tapi Kris…"

"Aku butuh waktu, Sehun. Pergilah" ujar Kris. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan sedihnya, rasanya hyungnya itu terlihat lemah sekarang.

"Aku akan disini. Kau pulanglah" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk patuh kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya dan segera pergi dari sana dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau. Dia hanya bingung saja, bagaimana jika Kris kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu saat Zitao meninggalkannya? Dan bagaimana jika…mereka gagal menemukan orang dibalik kecelakaan yang melanda ibunya waktu itu? Sial. Sepertinya rencana yang mereka susun tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar sekarang.

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut dan Luhan nampaknya masih asik berbincang dengan Jongin sampai lupa waktu. Untungnya ayah Jongin sudah mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk pulang dan jadilah Luhan yang kini harus memotong percakapannya dengan Jongin "Besok, hubungi aku!" ujar Luhan. Jongin mengangguk malas untuk meladeni sahabatnya ini.

Sedari tadi yang Luhan bicarakan adalah Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun lagi. Jongin sendiri hanya dapat menjelaskan apa saja yang diketahuinya. Ketua mafia, lulusan terbaik diuniversitasnya, dan blasteran cina-kanada. Ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kedua mata Sehun dan Kris berbeda warna dan hanya ditutupi oleh lensa mata, namun Jongin tidak tahu kebenarannya. Asal tahu saja ya, Jongin bukan tukang gossip. Yang dia ketahui hanya itu karena ada beberapa kerabatnya membicarakan tentang keluarga Wu yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, Luhan akan menjadi seorang detektif jika sudah sangat penasaran. Dan Jongin merasa lelah jika harus bercerita pada sahabatnya itu. Intinya, Luhan yang sedang penasaran itu—menyebalkan.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana kemudian menuju rumahnya. Dia segera melangkah keluar kemudian pergi keparkiran. Hhhh, ternyata hari ini penuh dengan kejutan, termasuk malam hari ini.

.

.

All About

.

.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak bermasuk mengejek, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi jika Yixing tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu kamarnya saat dia baru saja habis mandi dan berganti pakaian. Luhan pikir itu mungkin seorang maid yang ingin bertanya untuk makan malam, namun nyatanya adalah itu adalah adiknya yang tidak salah lagi adalah Yixing. Oke, Luhan hanya dapat melongo saat melihat adiknya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum sok sopan padanya.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dinginnya. Yixing tersenyum lagi. "Bisa aku bicara sebentar, gege?" tanya Yixing.

Mendadak Luhan merasa tergelitik dengan panggilan 'gege' dari adiknya itu. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan Luhan tertawa sekarang karena dia tidak ingin dianggap gila oleh adiknya. "Masuk" ujar Luhan lagi namun Yixing mencegat tangannya saat dia ingin masuk kekamarnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama" Yixing tersenyum kalem. Luhan hanya berdehem sebentar. "Uh, oke" Luhan mengangguk kikuk.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" ujar Yixing pelan. Luhan mengangguk "Minta apa?"

"Bisakah….kau menjauhi Sehun gege?"—Luhan melongo. Dia memandangi Yixing yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kalem dan tenangnya. Luhan menyeringai, tanpa diberitahu pun Luhan sudah tahu alasannya kenapa. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memandang adiknya dengan padangan mengejek.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan menantang. Luhan bahkan dapat melihat tatapan tak percaya seorang Yixing. "Tapi gege…"

"Aku tidak mau. Karena Sehun itu….. _hebat"_ bisik Luhan. Dan entah kenapa, Yixing hanya diam mematung saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Wanna say thank you for all my readers. Thanks for the review. Thanks for follow. Thanks for fav. Berkat kalian yang rjin review ff ini, saya cpat update ff ini. Pkoknya mkasih dehh buat dukungannya.

FYI, saya ingin mmberitahukan lagi kalau ff ini dibuat juga untk mengikuti Big Event Part 1 HHI. Mhon dukungannya yaa readersnim. Hope you like it.

Smoga cpat update lagi yaaa. Skali lagi untuk chap ini harap review yaaa biar updetannya cepat. Hehehe, See you juseyoo~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

Chaptered 4

.

.

Im Back With This Part~~ Hope you like it.

.

This is special for HunHan Big Event Part 2 (HHI)

.

.

Hari ini Luhan entah kenapa memikirkan beberapa hal. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan adanya kehadiran Yixing dirumah atau tidak, sayangnya Luhan seperti orang bodoh yang selalu menghawatirkan kehadiran Yixing dirumah. Bahkan saat sudah disekolah, Luhan tidak mendapati Yixing dimanapun.

"Kau seperti orang putus cinta saja" celetuk Jongin yang kini duduk disampingnya. Luhan menghela nafas "Aku tidak melihat Yixing sedari tadi" ujar Luhan.

"Kau peduli padanya ternyata" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum mengejek. Luhan malah mendengus "Aku hanya penasaran bukan peduli" ujarnya tidak mau kalah namun sayangnya Jongin tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun" gumam Luhan ketus. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Jongin sedikit tidak suka saat Luhan terus menerus membicarakan Sehun dimana saja dan kapan saja. Apakah Sehun benar-benar sudah menyita perhatian Luhan kali ini?

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Luhan yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan memandangnya sebentar dengan pandangan malas "Bolos" ujarnya singkat tanpa mempedulikan beberapa ceramah yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya. Luhan langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin yang memandangnya sendu.

"Xi Luhan. Ingin membolos lagi huh?" sang pak satpam terlihat menyerocos saat melihat Luhan yang kini berniat keluar dengan cara menaikki dinging pembatas sekolah. Luhan tersenyum polos "Ayolahhh ahjussi, kau tidak kasihan melihatku yang ingin gila karena kurang mendapat hiburan?" ujar Luhan sok imut. Astaga! Luhan bahkan tidak ingat dengan image manly yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya saat ini. Ck.

"Tidak. Turun atau kau akan kuhukum" ujar satpam tersebut. Namun bukan Luhan namannya kalau dia menuruti kemauan orang lain. Ingatkan bahwa Luhan itu tergolong nakal dan egois? Luhan tersenyum polos "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan uang pada ahjussi" Luhan menyentikkan jarinya keatas.

"Heh, kau pikir kau bisa menyogokku dengan uang?" satpam tersebut terlihat berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tajamnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris, dia malah mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berisi beberapa lembar won dan menunjukkannya pada satpam tersebut.

"Ti-dak" ujarnya dengan nada penekanan. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian mengambil lagi beberapa won didompetnya. Satpam tersebut tersenyum penuh minat sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat menampilkan seringaiannya. "Jadi?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Deal. Jangan terlalu lama" seru satpam tersebut setelah Luhan melemparkan gulungan won miliknya kebawah. Luhan bersorak gembira dalam hati kemudian dengan hati-hati dia melompat kepermukaan tanah dengan mulusnya. Luhan tersenyum puas.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi. Kupikir kau tidak membolos kali ini"—suara itu lagi. Luhan tersentak mendengarnya. Matanya membelalak mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada didepannya dengan pandangan datarnya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Luhan saat mendapati Sehun yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah pelan dan tegas "Aku butuh bantuanmu kali ini" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun memandang sekitar kemudian segera menarik Luhan pergi menjauh dari pagar sekolah dan sukses membuat Luhan menyuarakan aksi protesnya "Hey hey… apa-apaan ini hah?" Luhan mulai berceloteh tiada henti membuat Sehun harus mendengus untuk beberapa kalinya.

Sehun bahkan sempat beragumen sebentar dengan Luhan saat pemuda SMA itu menolak masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan untungnya, Sehun segera mendorong paksa Luhan agar pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jadi….maksudmu menyeretku apa?" tanya Luhan ketus sambil mengallihkan pandangannya keluar karena dirinya benar-benar enggan menatap Sehun yang kini sibuk mengendarai mobilnya. "Ini soal Yixing" ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Luhan bertanya ketus. Hoo, entah kenapa dia malah tidak senang saat Sehun menanyakan tentang Yixing padanya. Hey, mana dia tahu?! Luhan bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan anggota keluarganya. Bukannya Sehun sudah tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Yixing benar-benar canggung dan tidak baik?

"Aku tahu kau tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi….saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan Yixing" ujar Sehun datar. Luhan lekas-lekas menoleh "A-apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Sehun menghela nafas kasar kemudian segera menepikan mobilnya.

"Dengar….aku tidak akan berkata atau menjelaskan dua kali padamu. Jadi, jangan memotong apa yang aku katakan" ujar Sehun dan Luhan dengan polosnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yixing diculik" ujar Sehun singkat, baru saja pemuda pucat itu berkata namun teriakkan terkejut dari Luhan membuatnya kesal "What?"

Sehun memandangnya tajam dan Luhan yang mengerti akhirnya hanya berdehem canggung "Ehem. Lanjutkan" ujarnya kikuk.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu kali ini. Aku tidak mungkin masuk kerumahmu secara tidak sopan meskipun aku mampu melakukannya" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus mendengarnya, mungkin dia harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Sehun tergolong dalam orang yang suka menerobos rumah orang, kecuali rumah miliknya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku harus pergi kekamar Yixing untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kesana" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus "Lalu?"

Sehun berdecak mendengarnya "Anggap saja aku teman sekolahmu yang ingin mengerjakan tugas rumah" ujar Sehun. Luhan melongo kemudian tertawa sakartik "Yang benar saja. Ini bahkan masih jam sekolah" ujar Luhan.

Sehun malah tidak memusingkan hal itu "Bilang saja kalau para guru ada rapat mendadak dan kau diharuskan pulang" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ck, kupikir kau tidak pernah sekolah"

.

.

Mobil Sehun masuk kedalam mansion mewah kelluarga Luhan, dengan langkah santai Luhan keluar dari mobil diikuti Sehun yang sudah memakirkan mobilnya sebentar. Beberapa maid disana memandang kearah Sehun dengan wajah penuh minat sedangkan Sehun nampaknya acuh dan memilih untuk memandang lurus kedepan, lebih tepatnya memandang punggung sempit milik Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil.

"Dia temanku" ujar Luhan datar saat salah satu maidnya bertanya, sepertinya dia adalah kepala maid. "Tuan muda Yixing belum pulang, apa—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Berhenti bertanya tentangnya" Luhan memotong pertanyaan maid tersebut. Sehun tersenyum kecil, well untuk ukuran persaudaraan Luhan benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan dan tidak peduli.

"Apakah Yixing mengunci kamarnya?" Luhan bertanya. Maid tersebut nampaknya masih bingung namun akhirnya mengangguk ragu "Berikan kunci duplikatnya" Luhan menodongnya sedangkan Sehun hanya diam melihat Luhan yang sepertinya ngotot.

"Tapi Tuan, apa yang—"

"Aku ingin mencari buku milkku yang dipinjamnya semalam. Buku itu sangat penting karena aku dan dia—" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya lekat, dan itu sedikit membuat merasa gugup.

"Mengerjakan tugas" sambung Luhan lagi. Maid tersebut mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci ditangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum puas kemudian menaikki tangga rumahnya.

"Tuan besar dan nyonya—"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu, mereka pergi" potong Luhan, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun harus memuji tingkah Luhan yang seperti seorang bos besar, ck.

.

"Ini kamarnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap kesekeliling diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dibelakang. Kamar berwarna hijau terang dengan atap berwarna putih tersebut terlihat menyegarkan. Jelas ini kamar Yixing, sesuai dengan image pemilik kamar.

"Yup" Luhan mengangguk santai kemudian menidurkan dirinya ditempat tidur milik adiknya, sepersekian detik Luhan langsung bangkit dengan bibir yang komat-kamit "Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Sialan. Dia pakai parfum apa sih? Baunya sangat eerrrr menusuk, seperti bau obat-obatan" ujar Luhan. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya memegang buku milik Yixing yang tersusun rapi dimejanya. "Bau apa?" Sehun beralih menatap Luhan.

"Obat-obatan" ujar Luhan singkat. Sehun menegakkan badannya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah kasur milik Yixing dan langsung menyingkap selimut tersebut mendapati sebuah sapu tangan. Sehun mencoba untuk mengendus baunya "Sial. Ini sudah ditaruh cairan bius" gumam Sehun.

Luhan memelototinya "Pantasan bau" ujar Luhan mencoba untuk tidak peduli. "Kau tahu paswordnya?" Sehun bertanya kearah Luhan sambil menunjuk layar computer milik Yixing. Luhan memandangnya datar "Ini kali kedua aku masuk kekamarnya…jadi jawabannya adalah tidak" ujar Luhan.

Sehun mendengus kesal kemudian menempatkan dirinya ditempat duduk dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat disana. Luhan mendekatinya perlahan "Wew, kau hacker ya?" ujar Luhan kagum. Sehun hanya diam 'click' Sehun tersenyum puas saat dirinya berhasil membobol paswordnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga bisa" ujar Luhan tak mau kalah. "Diamlah"

"Apa yang kau buka?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya saat Sehun membuka salah satu aplikasi disana "Email?" Luhan bergumam tak yakin. Sehun mengangguk singkat kemudian membaca satu persatu email yang masuk disana, kebanyakkan adalah email dari beberapa teman hingga sebuah email yang dikirimkan disana membuat Sehun harus membacanya berulang-ulang.

 **From : vctrykm**

 **Apa yang kau cintai tidak akan pernah kau milikki. Menyedihkan. Sampai kapan kau mau membantu mereka? Dia tidak akan melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang special, dia hanya melihatmu sebatas teman kerja. Menyerahlah**

"Apa maksudnya?" suara Luhan menyentak lamunan Sehun. Dia memandang Luhan sebentar "Kau bisa mencari tahu dimana posisi orang yang mengirimkan emailnya dan mencaria alamatnya kan? Aku tahu kau hacker juga" ujar Sehun.

Luhan melongo untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk kaku, dia hanya tidak tahu jika Sehun mengetahui tentangnya yang jujur saja pintar dalam hal hacker. "Oke, kali ini kau harus membantuku. Ini untuk Yixing, yahh meskipun kalian tidak ada hubungan yang baik. Tapi dia tetap adikmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk malas mendengarnya.

"Minggir"

Sehun tersenyum senang kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya, mungkin saja dia akan menemukan beberapa petunjuk disini dan bisa mendapatkan keberadaan Yixing saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun Sehun tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dikamar Yixing hingga suara Luhan membuatnya kaget sekaligus lega "Aku menemukan alamatnya" ujar Luhan sambil menscroll layar computer didepannya. Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana, mungkin kau bisa mencarinya dengan gps" ujar Luhan. Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti dengan mata yang menyipit. "Aku tahu dimana itu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menoleh "Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti namun Sehun hanya bungkam saja. Luhan mencekal tangannya lagi.

"Aku ikut" ujar Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan memandang Luhan sebentar, kemudian menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. Kau tinggal dan—"

"Dia adikku"

"….." keadaan hening. Sehun memandangnya lekat sampai akhirnya pria tampan itu terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seakan hanya sebuah lelucon. "Kau bercanda?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendadak kaku kemudian merutukki perkataannya tadi dalam hati.

"Po-pokoknya aku ikut. Dengar, jika sampai ada masalah tentang adikku, dipastikan aku akan menjadi sasarannya" ujar Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Sehun menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Ah benarkah? Tapi…kau tidak mungkin pergi dengan seragam sekolahmu ini kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menepuk dahinya "Tunggu disini! Jika aku tidak mendapatkanmu dan—" Sehun segera membungkam mulut Luhan dengan lengannya kemudian menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil "Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu, babe" ujar Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum menawan kearah Luhan yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Luhan mematung, merasakan dentuman jantung yang menggila saat Sehun tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar kemudian menepis tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger diwajahnya. Bahkan dia tahu jika kedua pipinya sedang memerah saat ini. sialan.

"Ck. Awas saja" ujar Luhan ketus sebelum dia meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa disana.

.

.

.

Oke, ini sebenarnya diluar pikirannya. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian jika mengetahui bahwa tempat dimana Yixing diculik adalah sebuah….rumah sakit? Gezzz..Luhan nyaris tidak percaya. Padahal jika dilihat difilm-film tempat yang paling banyak ditemui adalah dihutan, digudang, atau mungkin saja disebuah kebun? Oh, rupanya Luhan terlalu banyak menonton film.

"Yakin ini tempatnya?" Luhan menatap kesekeliling dan mendapati beberapa pasien yang berkeliaran ditaman rumah sakit. Sehun mengangguk sambil melihat lekat GPS ditangannya "Menurut tempatnya sih begitu" ujarnya santai.

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya "Jadi maksudmu…adikku disekap disini begitu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak bilang disini tempatnya. Yang kutahu adalah disini adalah tempat orang yang mengirimkan email itu pada adikmu" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan mencak-mencak disampingnya.

"Jadi…tuan Wu yang terhormat, bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika orang yang mengirimkan email itu ada disini? Bisa saja dia hanya singgah sebentar untuk mengirimkan email itu setelahnya dia pergi" ketus Luhan. Sehun hanya diam mendengarnya "Kau mau masuk atau tinggal dimobil?"

Luhan menimang-nimang "Aku ikut" ujarnya. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk patuh sambil membuka pintu mobilnya diikuti Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dalam keadaan hening, Luhan masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendapati beberapa anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari dengan piyama khas pasien "Mereka masih kecil tapi sudah sakit begitu, kasihan" ujar Luhan dengan pelannya. Sehun menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil, memandang wajah sedih Luhan yang jarang sekali ditampilkan pemuda berparas manis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sepeduli itu" sambung Sehun. Luhan mendengus "Kau bermaksud memuji atau menyindir sih?" ketusnya. Sehun terkekeh tanpa menjawab, kini kaki mereka melangkah berbelok-belok menyusuri jalan didepan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" ujar Luhan kesal. "Ikut saja. Oh" Langkah Sehun terhenti diikuti Luhan. Kali ini Luhan harus mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sehun merogoh sesuatu dikantong jaketnya. Luhan memelototinya, saat melihat Sehun yang mendyodorkan sebuah pistol ketangannya.

"Pegang ini, jika nantinya kau merasa terancam, kau bisa menggunakannya" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan gelagapan "A-apa?! Yang benar saja! Aku belum cukup umur untuk memegang barang seperti itu" ujar Luhan sakartik. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ini pistol bukan sex toys" ujar Sehun datar. Luhan menggeram kesal mendengarnya "Tapi tetap saja!" Luhan tetap ngotot.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika isi perutmu terkoyak karena tertembak" ujar Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya kemudian menatap ngeri kearah Sehun.

"Ta-tapi….ah baiklah. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Luhan menyerah juga. "Kau umur berapa? Cara pakai pistol saja tidak tahu" Sehun mendecih. Luhan menatapnya tak suka.

"Hey! Jangan menghina" ujar Luhan. Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian memegang kedua tangan Luhan. "Seperti ini, tarik dan lepas. Kemudian kau tinggal menaruh telunjuknya dibawah dan—" Sehun mengarahkan pistol tersebut kedepan.

"Kau tinggal menarik pelatuknya kedalam. Jangan sampai pelurunya keluar. Kau mengerti?" Luhan mengerjap kemudian mengangguk patuh. Sialnya, fokusnya berkurang tadi saat Sehun mendekat dan Luhan tiba-tiba mencium bau tubuh Sehun yang entah kenapa membuatnya kecanduan.

"Jangan melamun" perkataan Sehun menyentak lamunannya. Luhan memandannya kikuk "Sembunyikan senjatamu dibalik sweatermu. Dan—" Sehun tersenyum misterius. Namun belum sempat Luhan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Sehun sudah menariknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, babe" ujar Sehun setengah berbisik. Luhan menggeram marah kemudian mengumpat "Sialan. Siapa yang kau sebut babe hah?!" ketusnya kesal. Oke, dia benci ini. Seharian ini Sehun seperti merendahkan jiwa laki-lakinya. Dan—ayolah…kenapa Luhan seperti wanita saja yang seenaknya diperlakukan secara menyebalkan oleh Sehun.

"Diam" ujar Sehun. Dan dengan ajaibnya, umpatan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun berujar tadi. Matanya memandang linglung kesekeliling dan mendapati dirinya berada disebuah lorong bangsal rumah sakit yang nyaris sepia tau bahkan tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Ayo" ujar Sehun. Luhan terperanjat kemudian dengan kikuk dia mengikuti Sehun sampai kesebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih dihadapan mereka.

"Baekhyun?" suara Sehun terdengar. Luhan mengekori dibelakangnya. Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi beberapa computer dan juga kertas dokumen yang menumpuk disetiap sudut ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam putih.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" bisik Luhan. Sehun mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam dan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ouhh…Sehunnieee" pekikkan seseorang terdengar dan itu sukses membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini memandang sosok tersebut dengan senyum kecil miliknya.

"Aku perlu sesuatu" ujar Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat diikuti Luhan yang kini sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat senyum sok polos pria manis tersebut. Seperti psikopat saja. Hiiii..

"Oh ya? Bantuan apa? Terakhir kali kita melakukannya kapan hmm? Kau butuh service lagi?" tanya sosok yang bernama Baekhyun ambigu. Alis Luhan berkerut mendengarnya, merasa aneh dan tidak suka saat mendengar perkataan frontal dari pria bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Terdengar gumaman bosan dari sana "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu. Jadi….aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Sehun membalik topic pembicaraan. Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Lain kali, oh ya…siapa dia? Simpananmu?" Baekhyun menunjuk polos kearah Luhan yang masih saja berada dibelakang punggung Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Luhan kemudian langsung menarik tangan Luhan agar Luhan berada tepat disampingnya "Dia mainanku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Jas putihnya terdapat beberapa noda darah dan itu sukses membuat Luhan harus meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Bukan. Dia Luhan, kekasihku" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan membelalak dengan pandangan melotot kearah Sehun. "Apa yang—?"

"Kekasihmu ya?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Sebagian wajahnya terdapat darah yang mengering dengan senyum kecilnya. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku kehabisan stok mainan" ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Luhan menahan nafasnya saat jari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai menyentuh wajahnya namun segera ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Omong-omong, jangan menyentuh kekasihku sembarangan Baekhyun, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang" ujar Sehun mulai serius. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oke, to the point saja" Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang dan melacak siapa yang mengirim email ini. Seseorang mengirimkan email ini pada rekanku dan tempat dia mengirimkan email ini adalah dirumah sakit ini. Kau bisa mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya? Inisialnya vctrykm. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Kuharap kau bisa memecahkannya" Sehun melempar ponselnya kearah Baekhyun dan dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Boleh saja. Tunggu sebentar" Luhan sedikit takjub dengan perubahan sikap milik sosok didepannya. padahal baru saja Baekhyun seperti orang gila tadi tapi sekarang dia nampak seperti orang jenius dengan nada bicara yang terkesan dingin dan arogan.

"Jadi…siapa yang kau cari sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap fokus kearah layar laptop didepannya.

"Yixing, dia menghilang beberapa hari ini" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Pria berdimpel yang tergila-gila padamu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya namun setelahnya dia tertawa melihat ekspresi datar dan kesal yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya. "Aku lupa bahwa pacarmu ada disini. Maaf ya Luhan" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

"Aku menemukannya" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian ikut-ikut menatap kearah layar laptop Baekhyun yang menunjukkan data dan profil seseorang.

"Namanya Victory Kim. Dia semacam mata-mata dan orang suruhan. Beberapa orang yang menjadi atasannya tidak diketahui. Namun yang kutahu sekarang dia bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Jay Corp" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Kemungkinan besar Yixing sedang ditawan oleh CEO daru Jay Corp?" tanya Sehun tak yakin. Baekhyun menggeleng "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Mungin saja bukan CEOnya, tapi beberapa orang yang bekerja disana" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Ah, aku punya beberapa orang yang bekerja disana. Eumm, mungkin bisa mencari informasi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun menghela nafas "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu siapa" gumam Sehun setelah berpikir sejenak. Baekhyun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat "Namamu Luhan? Eumm…aku pernah mendengarnya" Baekhyun mengusap dagunya berpikir.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Kau….Xi Luhan kan? Adik Yixing, pria obsession itu?" ujar Baekhyun ceplas-ceplos. Luhan mengangguk kaku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Obsession?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung. Sedetik kemudian Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. "A-apa?" tanya Luhan gugup. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam disana tanpa berniat menggeser posisi Baekhyun yang nyaris menyentuh wajah Luhan.

"Obsession? Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya lagi sambil mengambil langkah mundur. Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya didepan Luhan dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Adikmu itu….terobsesi pada Sehun. Bahkan aku bersumpah bahwa dia akan menyingkirkan semua orang yang berani menyentuh Sehun, termasuk…kau. Kakaknya sendiri yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap saudara. Dan kau….merebut Sehun darinya" bisik Baekhyun. Luhan menegang mendengarnya.

Matanya mengerjap dengan perlahan, sampai dia tersadar suatu hal. Bahwa mungkin mulai hari ini dia perlu berhati-hati, jika dirinya harus berdekatan dengan Sehun….seperti hari ini. sialan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thanks buat yng nunggu fanfic ini. Maaf jika smpai pada chap ini, blum ada Hunhan moment yang terkesan romantis. Sekali lagi maaf ya, tapi mungkin chap dpan bakalan ada kok walau pstinya chap depan kebnyakan ttng beberapa adegan tertentu yang tentu saja bukan romance.

Untuk yng nannyain adegan rate M, sblumnya author mau bilang maaf juga karena di chap ini ataupun dichap depan belum ada. Tapi tnang saja yaa, namanya juga ini rate M makanya pasti ada mskipun belum sekarang. , smuanya butuh waktu, kkkkk. Pkoknya tunggu aja deh, kalau msalnya rate Mnya dibuat skarang2, kesannya jadi maksain. Nanti disaat yang tepat deh.

Untuk yng pngen tahu atau yg baru tahu, fanfic ini adalah fanfic khusus untuk ikut Hunhan Fanfiction Yaoi Big Event Part 2, yang diadain oleh Hunhan Indonesia. Jadi….mhon bantuannya yaa readersnim, saya minta saran soal ff ini. Tpi tdk terima bash.

Ini murni hasil pemikiran sayaa….jadi dihargai.

Thnks before, kyaknya itu dulu informasinya….

Jngn lupa follow akun wattpad author : Gladyspark1288.

See You in Next Chap Juseyoooo~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

Chaptered 5

.

.

Sorry for long hiatus^^.

Hope you like it and don't forget to give review

~~Happy Reading~~

.

.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam disampingnya. Mobil mereka mulai meluncur keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit yang mereka datangi tadi. Dan dalam perjalanan pun, Luhan sepertinya enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ini. Alis Sehun bertaut, menyaksikan perubahan Luhan yang memang sangat signifikan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Namun Luhan masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

#CKIITTT. "Aaaaaaaaa" teriak Luhan spontan. Sehun tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya. Astaga, yang benar saja! Lihat wajahnya, kedua mata yang melotot seakan ingin keluar dan juga mulut terbuka lebar setelah dia berteriak seperti orang yang didatangi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Ya! Kau—" Luhan menatapnya marah dan itu sukses membuat tawa Sehun menyembur seketika, bahkan dia memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya sakit saat melihat ekspresi Luhan tadi.

Dan Luhan? Dia hanya diam saja saat pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun tersenyum lepas seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Sehun tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya. Diam-diam Luhan ikut tersenyum juga, saat melihat sosok Sehun yang kini tengah sibuk tertawa. Ah, kenapa Luhan begini? Apa dia mulai menyukai tawa Sehun?

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti orang kehilangan harapan hidup" suara Sehun terdengar, dan kali ini Luhan menggerutu saat melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya takut tadi.

Luhan mendengus "Tidak ada" ujarnya ketus. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya "Kau melamun. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Dia memang seperti itu, suka sekali membuat orang gelisah. Tapi…lain kali perkataannya ada benarnya juga" celetuk Sehun.

Luhan terdiam lagi. Sial, bagaimana kalau Yixing membunuhnya karena dia dekat-dekat dengan Sehun? Atau…bagaimana juga jika Yixing tiba-tiba menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawanya atau untuk mengasingkannya kesebuah pulau yang dipenuhi binatang buas? Luhan menggigit bibirnya kalut. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut mendadak saat ini. Dan hey, bisa saja kan Yixing melakukan hal seperti itu? Luhan yakin meskipun Yixing bersifat kalem dan tenang bukan berarti dia setenang yang seperti kelihatannya. Bisa jadi Yixing adalah seorang yang nekat untuk berbuat sesuatu padanya. Bisa jadi kan? Meski hanya mengira-ngira sih.

"Turun" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersentak kemudian memandang kesekeliling dan mereka sekarang berada tepat didepan rumahnya. Luhan memandang Sehun penuh dengan penjelasan. "Kenapa aku turun?" tanya Luhan kesal.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Karena kau harus pulang. Bocah sepertimu tidak boleh keluyuran seperti ini. Setidaknya kau sudah—"

"Tidak mau. Aku ikut" sentak Luhan memotong pembicaraan Sehun. Sehun berdecak kesal mendengarnya "Kau ini keras kepala huh? Kau tenang saja aku akan menemukan Yixing, kau hanya perlu tidur saja dirumah dan minum susu" ujar Sehun.

TAK…"Akh" Sehun meringis saat merasakan pukulan Luhan dikepalanya. Matanya memandang tajam kearah Luhan yang kini memandangnya tak kalah tajam. "A-apa?" Luhan bertanya gugup saat melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat. Matanya bergerak liar, melihat kesekeliling mobil asalkan dia tidak menatap kedua obsidian milik Sehun yang seakan-akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Luhan menahan nafasnya saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Bahkan Luhan dapat merasakan rasa panas menjalar kepipinya dan telinganya. Luhan yakin bahwa pipinya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang layaknya udang rebus.

"A-apa huh?" tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan yang mulai menutup matanya. Namun selang beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi disana. Luhan membuka perlahan matanya kemudian mendapati Sehun yang kini tengah bersandar dijok pengemudi sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa tertawa hah?" ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun tertawa pelan, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya tertawa hari ini. "Hhh, jangan-jangan kau berpikir bahwa aku akan menciummu" ujar Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda, sesekali dia mencolek dagu Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya yang jelas saja membuat Luhan geram dengan sendirinya.

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang beberapa kali mencolek dagunya "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, sialan" maki Luhan kesal dan itu malah membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. "Ya ya, tuan manly kita ini ternyata haus akan ciuman" kekeh Sehun diakhir kalimatnya.

Luhan mendesis geram "Apa katamu?" kali ini kedua tangan Luhan sudah terkepal ditempatnya, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya diwajah ehem tampan milik Sehun.

"Jadi, kau bisa turun sekarang" ujar Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan namun Luhan malah menggeleng kasar sambil mengeratkan pegangannya disandaran tempat duduk. Sehun mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

"Kau ini bawel sekali" gerutu Sehun namun Luhan hanya diam sambil menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tertembak nanti" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendecih mendengarnya.

"Like I care"

"Jadi kau ingin aku cium begitu?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda. Luhan membuang pandangannya keluar dengan wajah ketus miliknya "Tidak. Dasar mesum sialan" gumamnya kesal.

"Hey coba kau lihat ini!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan tersentak "Mana? Ap-" Chuuu. Kedua mata Luhan membelalak saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya dengan intens. Matanya terbuka lebar dan beralih menatap lurus kearah mata Sehun yang kini mengedip sebelah bermaksud menggodanya.

Luhan meronta untuk melepaskan ciumannya namun Sehun semakin gentar memeluk tubuhnya dan menarik dagunya untuk lebih mendekat sampai ciuman tersebut berlanjut dan Luhan ikut membalas ciuman Sehun yang terasa menuntut dan panas.

"Hosh hosh hosh" Luhan nampaknya hampir kehilangan nafasnya saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan saat ini. Wajahnya nampak memerah dengan mulut kecil yang terbuka untuk menghirup nafas beberapa kali. "Wahh, kau hebat dalam berciuman ya" goda Sehun.

Luhan meliriknya kesal. Baru saja dia ingin mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul kepala Sehun, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku saat merasakan sebuah jari menghapus beberapa lelehan saliva yang masih tersisa disekitar bibirnya. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, meminimalisir detakkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila saat Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Hhh. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan membawamu. Kuharap kau tidak merepotkan nantinya" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendesah kesal mendengar perkataan menyebalkan dari Sehun. Ck, bisakah pria ini bersikap menyenangkan sekali saja? Luhan bisa mati kesal karena sifat Sehun yang terasa membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Dan sepertinya keduanya sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal ciuman yang baru saja terjadi. Hh, lupakan tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa tempat-tempat yang kita datangi sama sekali diluar ekspetasiku" sungut Luhan kesal saat melihat keadaan sekitar. Yang benar saja. Mereka sekarang tengah berada diujung kota Seoul. Hamparan padang rumput terlihat didepan mereka. Sehun hanya diam saja, pria itu malah dengan santainya membuka pintu mobil diikuti Luhan yang kini tidak berhenti berdecak kesal.

Namun hanya sesaat saja Luhan mengumpat, karena sesaat kemudian dia terlihat tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing. "Woahhh udara disini benar-benar woahh" ujarnya takjub saat merasakan terpaan udara yang serasa memanjakan kulit wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ayo" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan tanpa protes Luhan menurutinya, meski dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya dimana mereka sekarang.

"Jadi? Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan bingung saat mendapati sebuah rumah kecil yang berada tepat tidak jauh dari pantai. "Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat sekitar. Kaca besar yang terlihat memancarkan cahaya sedikit membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Langkah kakinya membawanya kearah balkon kamar tersebut dan menatap takjub kearah hamparan pesisir pantai yang terlihat sangat sejuk saat sore seperti ini.

"Rumahku. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan dua mangkuk mie. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa malah kesini? Bagaimana dengan Yixing?" tanya Luhan mendadak kesal.

"Kau ini bawel sekali. Tidak ada hari tanpa raut wajah kesal. Dan juga….aku tidak mungkin mencari Yixing sementara tubuhku lapar seperti ini" dengus Sehun tak kentara. Luhan cemberut saat itu juga.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja tidak ikut untuk misi 'mari menyelamatkan Yixing' saat ini, dia bisa saja mengikuti perintah Sehun untuk turun dirumahnya kemudian tidur dikamarnya, atau mengajak Jongin hang out—sekaligus mencari pacar baru. Oke lupakan yang terakhir. Sebenarnya alasan Luhan untuk ikut adalah sekedar mencari hiburan. Dia tidak peduli pada Yixing! Sungguh!. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa dia ingin sekali melihat Yixing menderita. Namun dia tidak sekeji itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa Yixing menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau akan melamun disana dan tidak makan? Yasudah" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan. Luhan ikut duduk didepan Sehun yang sibuk memakan mienya. Dengan keadaan hening, meski sesekali Sehun mencoba melirik Luhan yang sibuk mengunyah mie buatannya.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan mobil. Oke?" ujar Sehun dengan tegas. Luhan yang berada disampingnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Oke, sebenarnya dia takut saat ini. Bukan karena perkataan Sehun yang terlalu tegas, tapi dia takut dengan keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar sedikit menyeramkan.

Luhan tidak pernah berpikir jika ada tempat seperti ini diSeoul. Sebuah terowongan gelap diujung jalan, dan juga sebuah rumah tua yang berada tepat dibelakang sebuah kolam ikan yang sudah keruh. Dan Sehun benar-benar serius akan meninggalkannya disini? Oh tidak, pria itu pasti bercanda.

"Kau takut" Sehun berdecak melihat Luhan yang nampak mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan tak berani bercerita.

"Hey, Lu" suara Sehun melembut. Luhan menoleh dengan perlahan-lahan. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah "Kau tidak akan apa-apa, oke? Kita akan membawa Yixing dan segera pergi dari sini. Kau dengar aku?" tanya Sehun sambil menangkupkan tangannya disisi wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa perlawanan. Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil merogoh sebuah pistol yang berada disaku celananya dan segera menyodorkannya kearah Luhan yang duduk dijok pengemudi. "Pegang ini. Jika ada yang mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan terlihat mencurigakan, kau harus menembaknya. Tepat dikaki atau ditangannya, apabila terdesak kau bisa menembaknya dimana saja" ujar Sehun.

Luhan masih terdiam. "Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama. Kau tunggu disini. Ingat kata-kataku kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak merespon.

"Kau manly, yeah aku tahu. Jadi kau harus bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ini adalah kemauanmu untuk ikut. Jadi—" Chu. Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Luhan membuang pandangannya "Aku tahu. Pergilah dan….cepat kembali" cicitnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan sosok menggemaskan tersebut. Sehun mengacak rambutnya sebentar "Baiklah, tunggu disini princess"

"YAK!"

.

.

Sehun mengitari halaman sekitar rumah tua yang menjadi tempat Yixing disekap. Sehun mendengus kesal, saat fikirannya lagi-lagi goyah saat memikirkan Luhan yang masih berdiam diri dimobilnya.

"Kau sudah memastikan ini tempat mereka menyekapnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperbaiki letak earphone yang berada ditelinganya.

" _Ya, jangan bergerak seinci pun dan tunggu beberapa orang yang aku kirim kesana"_ suara Kris terdengar. Sehun mendengus sambil mencibir "Jadi, aku harus membiarkan pacarku sendirian dimobil tanpa bergerak seinci pun kakak?" cibirnya ketus.

" _Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak punya pacar, dan—"_

"Aku serius kalau aku membawa pacarku kesini. Jadi cepatlah" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" _Aku tidak memintamu mencari teman kencan disini"_

"Aku tetap akan mencarinya karena factor kebutuhan" tegas Sehun.

" _Oke, Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Berhentilah memikirkan pacarmu dan fokuslah. Chanyeol berada tepat lima meter dibelakangmu. Bawa Yixing kemari dan jangan sampai lengah"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Aku yang memimpin kan?"

" _Tentu"_ pik.

Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya, meski agak terganggu dengan semak belukar yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang berada dimobilmu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Pacarku" gumamnya asal.

"Cantik juga" ujar Chanyeol datar. Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan gumaman kekesalan dibibirnya "Jangan fokus pada pacarku. Fokus pada Yixing" sentak Sehun yang mendadak kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan "Posesif heh?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, nampaknya dia sedang melihat keadaan sekitar yang nampak sepi dengan dua mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi dihalaman. "Sejauh yang aku lihat, ada beberapa titik kamera yang terletak disini. Kerahkan sebagian anak buahmu untuk merusaknya sementara" ujar Sehun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan segera memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk merusak beberapa kamera yang terpasang disekitar rumah tua tersebut.

"Ada beberapa ranjau disana" Sehun menunjuk kearah salah satu sisi dirumah tua tersebut. Alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Jelas-jelas terlihat. Mereka tidak menuntupi tanahnya dengan cermat. Kau lihat? Sebagiannya saja sedikit mencuat" ujarnya datar. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita menerobos lewat depan saja" ujar Sehun.

"Kau gila?!"

"Terlalu amatir jika memulainya dibagian belakang. Mereka pasti sudah memperkirakan kita akan menyerang lewat belakang dan samping" jelas Sehun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Nah, kau bawa mobil banyak?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk tak yakin "Baiklah, aku butuh satu"

.

.

Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk Sehun yang kini tengah mengambil beberapa pistol dan juga peluru miliknya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak marah jika Sehun mengambil semua peralatannya tapi…dia merasa kesal dengan pikiran pria albino tersebut yang terkesan gila dan diluar batas.

"Sehun ini beresiko. Aku tidak—"

"Aku dan tentu saja kau akan naik mobil itu, menabrak pintu depan dengan mobil. Kau kerahkan anak buahmu yang lainnya untuk mengurusi beberapa orang yang ada disana. Dan tentu saja aku atau kau yang akan mengambil Yixing dan menjemputnya" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengangguk saja mendengarnya, percuma saja melawan perintah Sehun. Dia tidak punya hak. Lagian kalau dipikir-pikir, rencana Sehun terdengar bagus dan matang.

"Oke bersiap. Semuanya sudah ada diposisi masing-masing dan kau sudah mengeceknya kan?" tanya Sehun saat mereka kini berada didalam mobil tersebut. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah….kita mulai" Sehun menyeringai dengan pegangan tangan yang mengerat saat sudah memegang stir mobil.

Brrrmmm Brrmmm

BRAKKK~~ "Shit. Keluar cepat!" sentak Sehun kesal kemudian berangsur keluar dari beberapa bongkahan kayu yang menimpa mobilnya diikuti Chanyeol yang kini bergegas mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan pelan.

Dor Dor Dorr "Tangkap mereka!" teriak seseorang. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengumpat bersamaan.

"Ck, sial" desis Chanyeol geram.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau membawa Yixing pergi dari sini. Aku akan mencari dimana Victory itu berada" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mereka berjalan dijalan yang terpisah dengan langkah cepat.

Beberapa kali Sehun harus dihadang oleh orang-orang yang berjaga disepanjang lorong bawah tanah yang menghubungkannya disebuah terowongan. Sehun melangkah dengan pelan terlihat seperti mengendap-endap. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar sebuah suara keributan dari atas, dan dapat dipastikan itu karena ulang Chanyeol yang sepertinya berniat menghancurkan rumah tua tersebut.

Cahaya remang-remang menemaninya beserta udara yang terasa lembab dan dingin. Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikannya, dia memfokuskan dirinya kedepan dengan pandangan tajam yang mengarah kesegala arah.

"Sehun Wu?" suara seseorang membuat Sehun merinding sambil mengangkat senjatanya kearah suara. Matanya menyipit, melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang perlahan-lahan mendekat. Menampilkan sosok dengan siluet yang lumayan pendek. Berkulit putih dan juga seulas senyum tipis layaknya malaikat.

"Victory Kim?" Sehun berseru dengan suara rendah.

Sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil "Ah, kau sudah tahu. Salam kenal" ujarnya ramah. Sehun menatapnya waspada.

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu, kau benar-benar merusak rumahku" ujarnya santai dengan seputung rokok yang diapit dibibir tipisnya. Sehun memandangnya sinis.

"Apa alasanmu menculik Yixing?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sosok bernama Victory Kim tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Privasi" ujarnya enteng. Sehun menggeram kesal "Dia adalah rekanku, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun melukainya" ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Kekehan halus terdengar beserta sebuah pandangan mengejek yang ditampilkan sosok tersebut.

"Kau melukainya, tanpa sadar. Kau menolak cintanya, dan dia sengsara karena itu" ujarnya tajam. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya samar "Peduli apa kau soal perasaannya?" tantang Sehun.

Sosok yang bernama Victory Kim tersebut terdiam seakan terpaku dengan perkataan Sehun. "Ada yang salah disini, aku hanya mengira-ngira. Apakah kau…menyukainya? Atau…ini adalah suruhan dari atasanmu?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Shit" Sosok tersebut tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan bogem mentah yang untungnya Sehun bisa menghindarinya "Sudah kuduga" Sehun bergumam kecil.

"Akhh" teriakkan Sehun tertahan. Matanya berkilat memandang cairan darah yang merembes melalui sela-sela baju yang dipakainya. Rasa perih mulai menjalarinya, dia dapat menangkap sebuah senyum puas yang terlihat diwajah pucat tersebut.

PRANG~~ Sebuah pisau kecil terletak mengenaskan dilantai beserta bercak kemerahan disekelilingnya "Kau kurang hati-hati" gumam Victory Kim dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa kalau aku menyukai Yixing? Kau pantas mati karena mengecewakannya" ujarnya keji. Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan nanar. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati saat ini, persetan dengan darah yang masih merembes dari perutnya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah saja disini.

Sehun menggeram dengan tubuh yang jatuh terduduk, kepalanya menunduk dengan letih. _"Yixing sudah kami amankan. Kau dimana?"_ —Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar diearphone yang dipakainya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, hingga wajahnya menjadi datar saat mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang datang mendekat kearahnya.

Victory Kim terlihat duduk berjongkok dihadapannya dan menarik rahang Sehun dengan kasar "Kau…harus mati. Dan dengan begitu, Yixing tidak perlu melihat wajahmu lagi" gumamnya kejam. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Kalau begitu…." Suara Sehun terdengar lemah dan serak.

"Kau yang harus mati lebih dulu"—dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun terlihat mengangkat tangannya dan—DOR DOR. "Hhhhh" Sehun menghela nafas sambil menendang tubuh Victory Kim yang menimpa dirinya. Sehun berdiri dengan langkah sempoyongan setelah memeriksa tubuh tersebut dan bernafas lega saat menemukan Victory Kim yang tidak mati. Wajar saja, dia hanya menembaknya diperut selama dua kali, tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia mati begitu saja?

"Chanyeol, kau harus kemari. Cepat! Mayat Victory Kim ada disini, usahakan kau membawanya pada Kris dan pastikan dia tidak lari" perintah Sehun dengan cepat sambil memperbaikki posisi earphone miliknya.

" _Baiklah. Tetap disana, aku sudah melacak keberadaanmu"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar. Sehun meringis "Cepatlah kesini, aku akan segera pergi" ujar Sehun dengan santai. Terdengar gerutuan dari Chanyeol.

" _Sialan, kau kenapa hah?! Jangan pergi dari sana dan tunggu aku. Kau mau kemana hah?!"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat. Sehun tertawa kecil "Hanya luka gores. Aku akan pergi menemui pacarku, kita akan kencan" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, berharap Luhan masih berada dimobil dan menunggunya.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, matanya bergerak liar kesekeliling. Dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara gaduh disana bahkan dia melihat kobaran api yang seakan menghiasi rumah tua tersebut. Bunyi dentuman terdengar lagi dan itu membuat Luhan semakin was-was. Meski mobil yang ditumpanginya ini terletak cukup tersembunyi, tapi Luhan tetap saja takut. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini? Apa pria itu sekarat dan mati? Atau bahkan Sehun sudah disandera bersama-sama dengan Yixing? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

Luhan menghela nafas berkali-kali "Dia baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Dia memainkan pistol yang berada digenggamannya. Sejauh ini, dia tidak diganggu oleh siapapun dan Luhan dapat bersyukur karena hal itu. Dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya dengan takut disandaran mobil.

Tok Tok Tok.

Luha terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara ketukkan dikaca jendelanya. Luhan mematutkan doa dalam hati sebelum menoleh, hingga akhirnya dia melihat Sehun yang tengah tersenyum sambil menghadapnya. Luhan bernafas lega melihatnya, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu mobil.

Brak~~" Oh my, Se-Sehun? Ap-apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan shok. Apalagi melihat tetesan darah segar dari perut Sehun beserta dahi Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan beberapa keringat dingin. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar" Luhan berujar sambil melepas jaketnya. Hingga—SREK. Kali ini Sehun yang membelalakkan matanya kaget, menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuka baju dan merobek bajunya tersebut. "Lu, apa yang—"

"Diam. Darahnya akan keluar terus jika seperti ini" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil posisi didepan Sehun, tangannya dengan telaten melingkarkan potongan baju miliknya disekitar perut Sehun dan menutup luka tersebut dengan cukup baik. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kagum. Untuk ukuran pria menyebalkan seperti Luhan, dia dapat melihat bagaimana sisi lembutnya.

"Kita kerumah sakit" ujar Luhan. Sehun terlonjak sambil menahan lengan Luhan yang baru saja ingin memegang stir mobil. Luhan memandangnya aneh.

"Tidak, kita pergi kerumahku" ujar Sehun dengan suara lemahnya. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau akan mati jika dibiarkan seperti itu tanpa dijahit" ujar Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Apa bisa dikatakan bahwa Luhan tengah khawatir padanya? Entah kenapa Sehun mendadak senang mengetahuinya.

"Yixing sudah aman" ujar Sehun pelan. "Sialan, persetan dengannya. Kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu" umpat Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. "Antar aku kerumahku yang tadi. Kau masih ingat kan? Aku akan menelpon Baekhyun untuk menjahitnya" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mendadak khawatir, bukan apa saja. Dilihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah sosok dokter yang cukup handal. Dia terkesan keji dan psikopat, dia jadi tidak yakin untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengobati Sehun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengenalnya sejak lama. Tidak usah khawatir, dia bahkan selalu mengobatiku saat tulangku patah atau tubuhku sobek. Dia berpengalaman" ujar Sehun.

Mendengarnya, Luhan menjadi agak parno. Separah itu ya? Tapi….Luhan tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan Sehun yang membuatnya bisa mereggang nyawa seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah" ujar Luhan pasrah. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Lu?"

"Hmm?" Luhan bergumam seadanya sambil membetulkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut.

"Boleh kupinjam tanganmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk perlahan dan memberikan lengannya, sedangkan yang satunya kini fokus mengemudi.

Luhan terlonjak saat merasakan jari-jari Sehun yang masuk melalui sela-sela jarinya, matanya memandang Sehun yang kini mengatupkan matanya "Sehun…apa yang—"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku suka….memegang tanganmu. Itu saja" gumam Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggumam asal. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat merasakan genggaman Sehun yang terasa melindunginya.

Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, membiarkan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, dengan dentuman jantung yang mulai berdetak cepat. Dan tanpa sadar, keduanya mengukir senyum kecil.

.

.

 **Tbc XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Thanks sblumnya buat yng mau mnunggu ff ini, dan maaf untk updatenya yang kelamaan. Thanks buat yang udah support agar saya terus lanjutin ff ini.

Jujur saya masih kaku kalau nulis ff crime kyak gini, jadi mohon dimengeri. Wkkk, saya masih harus belajar banyak. Skarang saya juga lagi suka film action. Jadi, stelah dpat inspirasi, saya udah mulai nulis ff action kayak gini.

Bdw, saya masih ikut Hunhan big event 2 yang diadain oleh HHI, jadi harap dukungan dan masukkannya yaaa. Thanks buat yang mau review dichap sblumnya. Mumpung ini masih libur, saya mungkin bkalan sering update ff berhubung saya nggk punya kerjaan.

.

.

Oke, sampe disitu aja cuap-cuapnya yaa. Jngan lupa juga untuk follow akun wattpad milik author : Gladyspark1288

Disitu juga ada ff author, sebagian. Akhir kata jngn lupa review yaa…

See you in next chap *flyingkiss…..


	6. Chapter 6

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

Chaptered 6

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun dengan pelan menjahit luka milik Sehun setelah mengeringkan dan membersihkan lukanya. "Apa tidak sakit?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun hanya dapat berdecak mendengarnya.

"Sehun, pacarmu ini sudah berapa kali menanyakan hal yang sama. Bisa aku jahit mulutnya?" dengus Baekhyun kesal. Luhan tersenyum gugup sambil menggumam maaf. Ya, wajar saja. Sehun nampak tenang-tenang saja melihat bagaimana lukanya dijahit. Sedangkan Luhan malah yang lebih terlihat khawatir dan takut padahal itu bukan lukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Victory Kim sudah mati?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatannya menjahit luka milik Sehun. Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Kuharap tidak, kupikir dia menyukai Yixing dan nekat menculiknya. Tapi kupikir….pasti ada motif lain selain itu" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa dia tahu kau memacari kakak Yixing?" ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah Luhan yang kini memelototinya .

"Siapa yang kau sebut pacaran hah?" ketusnya kesal. Dia pikir mereka tidak menganggap serius tentang hal pacaran itu, tapi kenyataannya mereka memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai 'pacar' Sehun. Cih, enak saja mereka beranggapan seperti itu. Luhan masih ingat jika dia itu single and free.

"Aku tidak memacarimu, sialan" dengus Luhan kesal. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku menganggap iya, jadi terserahku" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan semakin memelototinya, baru saja dia ingin mengeluarkan beberapa umpatan miliknya, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya lebih dulu dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Selesai, kau harus minum obat yang aku berikan" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh, dia duduk dengan gerakan pelan dan bersandar disenderan tempat tidurnya. Kali ini Sehun beralih menatap Luhan yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Baek, bisa kau ambil kameja dan jaketku dilemari?" Sehun berucap. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengangguk, menuruti perintah dari Sehun dan berjalan menuju lemari berukuran sedang yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Ini" usai Baekhyun menyerahkannya, Sehun langsung melemparkannya kearah Luhan "Pakai itu, kau akan kedinginan jika tidak memakai baju" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk malas, dia langsung memakainya meski terkesan agak besar ditubuhnya namun dia tidak menolaknya. Lagian, kalau dia menolak sudah pasti Sehun akan memaksanya dan Luhan sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan dan ditambah lagi keadaan Sehun yang errr cukup memprihatinkan.

"Kau pulanglah. Baekhyun akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Luhan langsung berseru tidak terima.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap tinggal" ujar Luhan ngotot. Sehun hanya menghela nafas, sulit juga untuk mengatur orang yang keras kepala seperti Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya luka sobek Lu. Untuk Yixing, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau masih harus sekolah besok, dan bocah sepertimu tidak boleh berkeliaran seperti ini" ujar Sehun menceramahi. Luhan mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau" ujarnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sehun memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok disekolah, ditempat biasa" ujar Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu, entah kenapa rasanya tidak enak jika besok dia tidak bertemu Sehun lagi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun nanti? Eh? Tunggu, sejak kapan Luhan menjadi sekhawatir ini pada pria didepannya?

"Aku janji" sambung Sehun lagi begitu dia masih melihat Luhan yang memandangnya dalam diam. Luhan menghela nafas "Baiklah….tapi…apa kau yakin Baekhyun yang akan mengantarku?" tanya Luhan takut-takut, menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya "Akan kupastikan jika kau aman dengannya" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Hey, kemarilah" Sehun menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya yang masih kosong, menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Luhan hanya menurut saja sambil duduk disamping Sehun.

"Ponselmu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya memandangnya linglung.

"Hah?"

"Ponselmu, berikan padaku" ujar Sehun. Luhan merogoh dengan ragu ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya dan langsung menyodorkannya kearah Sehun.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku, dan jika kau tidak percaya besok aku akan datang, kau bisa menelponku. Right?" ujar Sehun begitu dia selesai menyimpan beberapa digit nomor ponselnya. Luhan menerimanya masih dalam fase bingung.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Baekhyun sudah tahu dimana rumahmu dan dia akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lagi, namun saat dia ingin pergi Sehun tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

CHU~~ Sehun tersenyum menyeringai setelahnya tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Terima kasih untuk hari ini" ujarnya dengan nada manis. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Jika kau tidak sakit, aku pasti akan menghajarmu! Camkan itu" ujarnya sadis. Sehun hanya tertawa cetar mendengarnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya lagi.

"Telpon aku kalau sudah sampai, babe" ujarnya menggoda.

"Sialan kau!" dan yang terakhir didengarnya adalah bunyi bantingan pintu beserta teriakkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera pergi diikuti bunyi deru mesin mobil yang terdengar menjauh.

Lama berdiam ditempat, kini Sehun terlihat menelpon seseorang "Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Kau bisa datang dan menjelaskan padaku bagaimana kabar selanjutnya"

.

.

Sehun memandang malas kearah Kris yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya dengan pandangan datar miliknya. Tak lupa dengan pandangan menyelidik milik kakaknya itu yang menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "For God shake, Kris. Im okay" ujarnya dengan dengusan kesal.

Kris mendengus "Perutmu kena tikam, bodoh! Apa kau tahu bagaimana bahayanya melarikan diri seperti tadi?" ujar Kris sakartik. Sehun hanya diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Kita datang keKorea bukan untuk main-main. Kita harus mencari dan membunuh siapa yang membunuh ibu, dan bagaimana jika misi itu gagal karena perbuatanmu yang serba ambu radul seperti ini?!" dumel Kris dengan pandangan tajamnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Okay, sorry. Hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi, I swear" ujar Sehun dengan nada datar. Kris menghela nafasnya hingga akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sehun malas begitu dia melihat tatapan Kris yang diberikan padanya.

"Kau memacari kakak Yixing?" tanya Kris. Mendengar hal itu, Sehun langsung tertawa meski kesusahan karena perutnya yang baru saja dijahit.

"Ah, kau tahu dari mana? Ah, pasti Chanyeol yang mengatakannya" ujar Sehun meilirik kearah Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Kris. Kris mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda Wu Sehun?" tanyanya tajam. Sehun berdehem setelahnya dan menyeringai.

"For real, kupikir ya. Kenapa? Luhan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jadi, jangan memusingkan hubunganku dengannya" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya dengan jengah.

"Kau ikut kami dan jangan sekali-kali kau keluar rumah" peringat Kris lagi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Oh yang benar saja! Dia bukan bocah lagi, kan? Dia tidak perlu mengikuti semua perintah yang diberikan Kris padanya.

"Hmm" gumam Sehun patuh, dia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian beralih mengikuti Chanyeol yang ada didepannya. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah tersebut, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba masuk kemobilnya diikuti dua orang suruhannya dan menuju kearah yang berlawanan kerumah.

"Kris mau kemana Chan?" tanya Sehun dengan santainya kini memasuki mobil diikuti Chanyeol.

"Bertemu Kyungsoo, ada hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan" ujar Chanyeol yang kini sedang menstarter mobilnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Yixing?" tanya Sehun sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja….dia sepertinya dehidrasi ringan, wajahnya pucat. Aku menemukannya terikat diruangan pengap waktu itu" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dan perlahan menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun bagaimana? Kau masih menghindarinya?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berdehem mengisyaratkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar. Mendengarnya, Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dan kau masih sering menguntitnya dirumah sakit" sindir Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mengejekku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kesal. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya iya"

.

.

Luhan mendengus keras, saat pagi ini dia tidak mendapati Yixing diruang makan. Matanya melirik kearah meja makan dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya yang tengah duduk ditemani beberapa berkas dokumen didepan mereka. Luhan melangkah mendekat, beberapa maid terlihat berlalu lalang dirumahnya dan kini tengah menyiapkan beberapa sarapan untuk pagi ini.

Luhan langsung duduk disana tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, dia mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam mengabaikan kursi samping yang biasa dipakai Yixing kini kosong. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan Yixing, dia hanya memikirkan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini berada dipikirannya. Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Yixing?" perkataan ibunya membuat Luhan berhenti mengunyah. Dia menelan sarapannya dengan berat dan menatap kesegala arah. Bisa gawat jika ibunya tahu sesuatu. Biar bagaimana pun, Luhan tahu jika Yixing sedang diculik oleh seseorang dan dia-.

"Luhan, dimana Yixing?" ibunya kembali bertanya. Luhan segera memasang wajah datarnya, meski dalam hati dia merutukki kejadian dimana menghilangnya Yixing akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak" ujar Luhan datar. Setelah itu hening, Luhan jadi muak sendiri dengan kearaan seperti ini. Kata 'khawatir' benar-benar tabu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Luhan memandang satu persatu wajah orang tuanya yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja tanpa raut terkejut atau panik dari keduanya. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati.

Dia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya, menyambar tas miliknya yang jujur saja hanya berisi beberapa buku tulis. Dia tidak sempat membereskan bukunya semalam karena dia ketiduran. Mungkin saja dia masih shok soal kemarin, anggap saja Luhan amatiran tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia takut pada suara tembakan, kecuali dalam film tentunya.

.

.

Terhitung lima belas menit Luhan mengendarai mobilnya, kini dia sudah sampai disekolahnya. Dia sengaja memakirkan mobilnya diluar sekolah, mungkin jika dia ingin bolos dia tinggal lompat lewat dinding sekolah dan langsung masuk kemobilnya. Gampang kan?

Setelah beberapa kali mengecek penampilannya, Luhan kini melangkah dengan langkah santai kedalam sekolahnya. Matanya melirik kesana kemari dan tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Luhan berlari kencang kemudian selang beberapa lama dia memukul kepala Jongin dengan gesit dan dihadiahi pekikkan kaget beserta umpatan yang dikeluarkan Jongin padanya.

"Shit. LUHAN! MATI KAU" pekiknya geram. Luhan malah tertawa mengejek melihatnya, dia kemudian berlari kencang begitu tahu Jongin akan mengejarnya. Dan well, Luhan berlari cukup kencang bahkan tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang memakinya. Oh ya, memang ada yang memakinya tapi hanya dalam hati karena mereka tahu jika mereka benar-benar tidak boleh sembarang mengeluarkan kata didepan Luhan mengingat Luhan yang seorang temperamental dan kasar.

.

.

"Luhan jerk, apa lagi kali ini?" Jongin mendengus kesal saat melihat Luhan yang kini tertawa kencang, menertawai dirinya dan Jongin yang kali ini harus berada diluar kelas dengan alasan tidak membuat tugas. Hell, siapa yang mau mengerjakan tugas sialan itu? Luhan bukanlah sosok yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jangankan membuat tugas, memegang buku seharian ini saja tidak pernah.

"Dia belum menghubungiku" gumam Luhan lesu. Alis Jongin naik sebelah, memperhatikan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya ini yang sepertinya ingin mati. Telapak tangannya segera menyentuh dahi Luhan kemudian bergumam 'tidak panas' setelahnya. Luhan baik-baik saja dari segi kesehatan.

"Siapa yang belum menghubungimu?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Luhan memutar-mutar dengan malas benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut digenggamannya. Matanya memang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

"Si brengsek itu. Dia belum menghubungiku" ujar Luhan dengan nada merana. Jongin kembali dibuat heran, apa Luhan berkencan tanpa sepengetahuannya? Eh, tapi siapa juga yang mau berkencan dengan manusia aneh seperti Luhan? Lagian, Luhan terlalu cantik untuk memacari wanita. Bukan berarti Jongin menyukai sahabatnya ini. Enak saja! Dari sekian manusia dibumi, Jongin masih dapat memiliki semuanya dari pada harus bersama dengan Luhan.

"Hahhhh" Luhan menarik nafasnya lagi, sesekali dia menguap lebar dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia terlihat menutup matanya. Jongin mendengus kesal. Luhan memang tidak tahu tempat jika ingin tidur. Pernah satu kali Jongin mendapati Luhan yang tidur disalah satu bilik toilet saat sedang membolos. Sudah Jongin bilang bukan kalau Luhan itu manusia ajaib?

Drrrttt Drrrttt… jongin menurunkan pandangannya memandang kearah layar ponsel milik Luhan yang kini berkelap-kelip menampilkan satu nama disana. Jongin menajamkan matanya, melirik lagi kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk memejamkan matanya. Jongin mendekat, membaca dengan teliti rentetan huruf yang tertera disana.

"Pfftttt" Jongin menahan tawanya saat membaca user name yang memanggilnya barusan. Jongin melirik kearah Luhan lagi yang kini masih setia dengan acara molornya.

"Pffttt hahahahahaha" tawa Jongin yang terkesan kuat itu sukses membuat Luhan terperanjak dari tidurnya. Dia mengerang kesal saat mendengar tawa Jongin yang memekakkan telinga namun perhatiannya teralih kearah ponselnya yang masih bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

Luhan langsung saja mengangkatnya. Sudah pasti itu Sehun yang menelpon.

" _Ha—"_

"Ya! Kenapa tidak tahun depan saja kau telpon hah!" ujar Luhan ketus memotong perkataan yang baru saja ingin dikatakan oleh si penelpon.

Terdengar tawa kecil diseberang dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendengus kesal "Apa yang lucu hah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sebalnya.

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa kesana hari ini. Aku—"_ belum sempat berkata lagi, Luhan nampaknya harus memotongnya lagi.

"Aku ingat kau berjanji kemarin" ujar Luhan dengan nada tidak sabaran. Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang.

" _Maaf, oke? Lain kalu aku akan—"_

"Aku tidak butuh kata lain kalimu itu. Simpan saja" dengus Luhan dengan nada ketus.

" _Kau rindu padaku? Kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya?"_ Perkataan Sehun yang terkesan menggoda itu membuat Luhan terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak, apa…..dirinya terdengar berlebihan? Menyuruh Sehun untuk bertemu dengannya. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?

Luhan gelagapan saat itu, berusaha menutup rasa malu yang perlahan-lahan menjalar dipikirannya. Luhan segera berdecak kesal meski dengan wajah memerah.

"Ck, menyebalkan. Kau sialan!" pekiknya kesal sebelum akhirnya mematikan panggilan diponselnya. Luhan menghela nafas kesal, merasa amarah yang masih melingkupinya.

Luhan beralih kearah Jongin dan anehnya dia mendapati sahabatnya itu yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah mengejek yang menurutnya terlihat menjijikkan. Luhan hanya dapat mendelik kearahnya "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Menjijikkan" dengus Luhan.

Jongin malah terkikik mendengarnya "Siapa yang menelponmu tadi?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Bukan siapa-siaoa, hanya orang tidak penting" ujar Luhan dengan nada datar. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah, bukan orang penting ya? Masa sih?" ujar Jongin sambil menoel-noel perut Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda. Luhan menggeram kesal tak lupa memberikan pukulan pada lengan Jongin dan menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan Jongin" dengusnya tak suka. Jongin meringis sakit karena pukulan Luhan namun pada akhirnya dia malah memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Heol siapa yang menjijikan disini aku atau kau" dengus Jongin. Luhan memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahutnya tajam. Jongin mendecih.

"Lihat saja nama orang yang menelponmu tadi"ujar Jongin santai sambil menunjuk kearah ponsel milik Luhan yang masih terletak dipangkuan si pemilik. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya namun dia tetap menyalakan ponselnya dan mengecek dan saat itu juga dia ingin sekali menikam Sehun dan membunuh pemuda itu. Pantas saja, disana tertera dengan jelas nama kontak Sehun yang ada pada ponselnya.

'My Handsome Boy, OSH" Luhan menggeram kesal tak lupa mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusaha menekan emosi yang naik drastic.

"Arkhhh OSH sialan! Brengseeekkkk" teriaknya keras bercampur kesal. Luhan segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk diikuti Jongin yang memandangnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku butuh pelampiasan. Sialan! Jongin, aku ingin membully orang hari ini. Aku ingin memukul orang sekarang" ujarnya garang. Jongin membelalak. Sial, apa Luhan bercanda? Mana mungin mereka menemukan murid disini sedangkan ini masih jam pelajaran.

Melihat Luhan yang begitu menggebu-gebu, Jongin kini segera mengejar Luhan yang kini ada beberapa langkah didepannya dengan langkah cepat.

"Sial! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hey LUHAN? XI LUHAN!" dan teriakkan Jongin memang tak berarti apa-apa sekarang.

.

.

Luhan membanting tasnya kesegala arah sembari membuka kerah baju sekolahnya yang terlihat kusut dan dipenuhi noda darah dan juga beberapa debu yang menempel disana. Luhan menggeram kesal, kekesalannya bertambah sekarang saat dia berjalan menuju kantin beberapa orang sok jagoan menghadangnya dan menyeretnya kegudang dan bersikap sok berkuasa. Sebenarnya Luhan sedang tidak ingin berkelahi hari ini, namun pada akhirnya dia layani saja. Nampaknya kelompok yang menyerangnya itu masih tingkat satu. Cih, mana kuat dengan melawannya? Dasar bocah. Luhan mendecih dalam hati.

Meski pada akhirnya wajahnya sedikit memar dibeberapa bagian karena hanya dia sendiri saja melawan lima orang, tapi Luhan masih tetap bisa menghadiahi mereka beberapa umpatan dan tendangannya.

"Hah~~ Menyebalkan" Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya yang setengah toples itu kelantai, tidak peduli bahwa itu dingin.

Tok

Tok

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara ketukkan dipintu kamarnya, Luhan berjalan mendekat dan kini membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Yixing, dengan wajah pucatnya beserta dengan sebuah tongkat yang dilengkapi infuse yang menggantung disana, kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Luhan balik menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan malas.

"Kau ada disana….ditempat aku disekap?" tanya Yixing pelan dengan suara yang masih agak serak. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan bingung.

"Kau bersama Sehun waktu itu?" kali ini Yixing bertanya, tak mempedulikan jawaban Luhan sebelumnya. Pria itu masih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong miliknya. Jujur saja, Luhan agak bergidik melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Muncul dan datang tiba-tiba kemudian bertanya hal-hal aneh. Apa…kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Luhan memandangnya dengan raut mengejek. Yixing terdengar menghela nafas lega? Luhan hanya dapat bergumam heran melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku salah lihat….maaf mengganggu" ujar Yixing. Luhan sedikit menegang mendengarnya. Itu berarti….Yixing melihatnya saat bersama Sehun waktu itu? Oh shit, perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Apa Yixing benar-benar terobsesi pada Sehun? Kalau iya bagaimana?

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit….bahwa kau terlihat dekat dengan Sehun akhir-akhir ini" ujar Yixing sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang didaun pintu dengan tangan yang maish memegang tongkat yang menggantung infuse miliknya.

"Dasar gila" usai berujar seperti itu, Luhan langsung membanting pintu dengan keras pertanda kesal. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tunggu dulu! Apa dia sedang mengatakan bahwa dia takut pada Yixing? Cih, kenapa dia takut dengan manusia wajah malaikat hati iblis sepertinya? Hah…mana mungkin.

Luhan mendesah kesal, dia ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin dia harus membersihkan tubuhnya dulu dan anti baju. Mungkin itu bisa membuat tubuhnya segar lagi, meski harus meringis saat merasakan cairan air yang sepertinya mengenai beberapa luka dan memari diwajahnya. Luhan tidak peduli sekali lagi.

Dia mengalami hal ini hampir setiap hari. Setiap dia pulang dari sekolah pasti dia selalu membawa luka dan memar baru diwajahnya. Jadi, yeahh bisa dikatakan Luhan sudah biasa dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

.

.

Terhitung dua puluh menit Luhan berada dikamar mandi, dia sudah memakai baju santainya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya yang masih memar disana. Luhan mendengus kesal, wajah uhuk—tampannya—uhuk pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali sekarang.

Drrrttt Drrttt

 _My Handsome boy, OSH calling~~_

Luhan berdecak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia lupa mengganti kontak nama Sehun diponselnya tadi. Hahh, mengingatnya saja membuat Luhan merasa geram setengah mati.

"APA?!" Luhan berteriak ketus diiringi tawa pelan dari si pemanggil.

" _Hello dear, apa kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau masih merindukanku?"_ goda Sehun diseberang. Luhan menutup matanya, wajahnya merah karena kesal.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya dan berkata hal-hal sialan seperti itu, aku akan menutup—"

" _Oh okay, im sorry. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"_ sahut Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"What?"

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"_ ulang Sehun lagi.

"Kapan?"

" _Tahun depan, tentu saja sekarang, Lu!"_ decak Sehun dengan gemas. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya penasaran dimana Sehun akan mengajaknya nanti.

"Kau dimana memangnya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

" _Didepan pagar rumahmu"_ sambung Sehun enteng. Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"APA?!"—dan teriakkan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih kuat dari biasanya.

.

.

"Huh, dasar satpam menyebalkan" keluh Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya saat hampir saja salah seorang penjaga dirumahnya memergokinya saat sedang memanjat pagar rumahnya. Dia menatap kebawah sebentar, dan beralih kembali kearah jendela kamar—lebih tepatnya jendela kamar Yixing yang sedang terbuka lebar. Namun dia tidak mendapati Yixing disana. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa kau mau menunggu aku menarikmu agar kau mau cepat turun hm?" suara dari bawah membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget. Luhan segera menoleh kebawah, lebih tepatnya keasal suara dan kini mendapati Sehun yang kini sedang bersender dimobilnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hampir membuatku jatuh" dengus Luhan kesal.

HAP… Luhan mendarat mulus dipermukaan tanah, sedikit memperbaikki penampilannya dia kini memandang Sehun yang berada didepannya. tampan, seperti biasanya. Meski hanya memakai pakaian yang terkesan simpel.

"Ingin memandangiku terus, pandangi saja" Sehun melangkah mendekat sampai dia menghimpit Luhan didinding pagar bercat putih tersebut. Luhan sukses membelalak kaget saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "A-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada gugupnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya tak lupa mendekatkan wajahnya diceruk leher milik Luhan.

"Jangan bergerak, ada yang sedang memandangi kita dari….atas" ujar Sehun. Luhan menegang mendengarnya.

"Siapa—"

"Yixing" gumam Sehun pelan. Dan Luhan hanya dapat mengatupkan mulutnya rapat saat itu juga.

.

.

TBC XD

A/N :

Annyeong author back lagi. Stelah skian lama nggk update. Omong2 hari ini update 4 ff sekaligus jadi otaknya msih pada panas semuanya^^ jadi buat yng ff blum update mohon maaf yaaa…. Author bklan cari wktu buat update lagi nantinya. Author mlai sekarang nggk bklan update satu ff aja. Mungkin updatenya smpai 4-5 ff sekaligus kyak hari ini….

Hadeuhhhh…langsung pusing nih palaXD. Moga chap ini menyenangkan yaa. Dan tetap kasih reviewnya yaaa~~ author masih ikut even soalnya dann mkasih buat yng udah review~~dan kasih semangat.

Oh ya, buat yng pngen tanya2 soal ff ini dan ff author yang lain, silahkan cari aja diinsta : _gladysb karena disitu author bklan kasih pmberitahuan terbaru soal updatetan author.

Yaa, gitu aja yaa cuap2nya. Sampai ketemu dichap depan~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

" _Ingin memandangiku terus, pandangi saja" Sehun melangkah mendekat sampai dia menghimpit Luhan didinding pagar bercat putih tersebut. Luhan sukses membelalak kaget saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya._

 _Wajah Luhan memerah, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "A-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada gugupnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihatnya tak lupa mendekatkan wajahnya diceruk leher milik Luhan._

" _Jangan bergerak, ada yang sedang memandangi kita dari….atas" ujar Sehun. Luhan menegang mendengarnya._

" _Siapa—"_

" _Yixing" gumam Sehun pelan. Dan Luhan hanya dapat mengatupkan mulutnya rapat saat itu juga._

.

.

 **Chaptered 7**

 **.**

 **Warning! Chapter ini mengandung unsur sex/enaena/rateM.**

 **Jika ada yng masih dibawah umur atau belum siap(?), silahkan dilewati. Jika tidak bisa, silahkan baca *khilaf-.-'**

 **Intinya…chapter ini ada adegan uhukuhuk *smirk.**

 **Siapkan kantung plastic jika ada yang pngen muntah atau pngen teriak *cieelah.**

 **Silahkan bacaaaa guyysss~~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yeth.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Selang beberapa menit saat itu, Luhan merasakan pelukan Sehun yang sedikit melonggar dia dapat melihat wajah Sehun sedekat ini dan itu membuatnya agak merona.

"Eh?" Luhan melotot terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, namun belum sempat dia memprotes aksi Sehun ini, dia sudah dimasukan dimobil milik Sehun.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana huh?" sahut Luhan ketus begitu dia melihat sosok Sehun yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya dan menjauh dari daerah rumah milik Luhan.

.

.

Sebuah rumah?

Luhan hanya dapat melongo, menatap sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa kuno didepannya. Dia bahkan baru tahu jika ada rumah yang seperti ini diKorea. "Rumah siapa?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat Sehun mengunci pintu mobilnya lalu menaikki tangga dan tak lupa menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya.

"Keluarga" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan mengerjab perlahan. Dia berada dirumah milik keluarga Sehun, itu artinya dia sedang berada dirumah keluarga Wu, dan itu sangat menakjubkan.

"Ayo masuk"

Mulut Luhan setengah terbuka disaat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk masuk kerumah tersebut. Penerangan diruangan megah tersebut remang-remang karena hanya dicahayai oleh sebuah lampu gantung. Pilar-pilar tersebut berdiri kokoh dan terdapat beberapa ukiran tulisan aneh disana. Dan tepat ditengah ruangan terlihat tangga yang menjulang dan Luhan dapat melihat tangga tersebut melingkari gedung tersebut.

"Se-sebenarnya…kau mau apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan kikuk. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mengajakmu main, aku tidak punya teman diajak bercerita disini Lu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mencibir mendengarnya. Teman cerita katanya? Memangnya sejak kapan Luhan mendeklarasikan dirinya bahwa dia adalah teman Sehun? Cih, apa pria albino itu demam ya?

"Ayo ikut" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan menaikki tangga. Luhan hanya memelototinya dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Hey! Kita akan pergi kelantai berapa? Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas karena—Aaaaaaa Sehun! Turunkan aku! Hyaaa! Aku takut ketinggian bodoh! Aku akan membunuh—aaaaaa" Luhan berteriak heboh saat Sehun berhasil menggendongnya sambil menahan tawa.

Ini yang disebut preman sekolah? Pffttt…Sehun akan mati terjungkal-jungkal saking lucunya. Teriakkan Luhan seperti teriakan anak gadis perawan yang akan disetubuhi apalagi dengan tangan Luhan yang semakin kencang melingkari lehernya. Wajah Luhan meringkuk didada Sehun dan menoleh takut-takut didepannya. Luhan hanya dapat mengatupkan kedua bibirnya karena dia sama sekali tidak berani jika itu menyangkut soal 'ketinggian'. Hah, menyebalkan. Dia manusia ingat?

Sekejam-kejamnya Luhan, pasti dia pasti punya ketakutan pada beberapa hal. Yeahh termasuk ketinggian. Itu wajar. Sekali lagi! Itu wajar!

.

.

Keduanya sampai disebuah ruangan kamar yang didominasi warna krem. Sehun menaruh Luhan diatas tempat tidur lalu berjalan menjauh sambil melepas syall yang sebelumnya dipakai olehnya. Luhan memandang Sehun dalam diam.

"Aku tidak melihat satu pun keluargamu Sehun…bahkan kakakmu" ujar Luhan dengan suara kecil. Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamar tersebut lebih jelas lagi.

Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk disudut kasur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kesekeliling "Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, aku juga. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk bertemu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lalu tertunduk dengan senyum miris "Ya, itu sama sepertiku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sampai tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk memperhatikanku" lirih Luhan dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kau begitu melankonis Lu, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan keluargaku sekarang. Mereka tidak pernah menghawatirkanku dan juga tentang apa yang aku lakukan selama ini" Sehun terlihat sudah selesai memakai pakaian santainya meski dia masih memakai celana panjang tadi. Tidak lucu bukan kalau dia mengganti celananya sementara ada Luhan disini. Yeahh…meskipun keduanya sama-sama laki-laki.

"Apa keluargamu dulunya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya hingga matanya kini menerawang sendu dengan senyum tipis kedepan.

"Sebelumnya tidak separah ini, ada seseorang yang selalu ada disekitarku sebelum akhirnya sosok itu pergi dengan alasan yang kurang masuk akal untukku tapi terdengar masuk akal bagi orang yang mendengar kabar kepergiannya" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Maksudmu…orang itu….ibumu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada hati-hati. Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil menghela nafas. Dan saat melihat reaksi Sehun seperti itu, Luhan lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh…itu…maaf aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa…oh ya, mau dengar ceritaku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memandangnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, dia segera menggeser posisinya agar menyisakan sebuah ruang kosong ditempat tidur agar Sehun bisa duduk dan bercerita bersamanya disana.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, dia melangkah mendekat lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping Luhan lalu menarik pria itu agar duduk lebih dekat disampingnya. Dan diluar perkiraan, Luhan malah tidak menolak atau mengomeli Sehun, dia malah menyamankan dirinya disamping Sehun lalu menyenderkan kepalannya didada milik Sehun.

"Ceritakan" ujar Luhan.

"Aku dan Kris kakak beradik. Kami jelas berbeda, dia terlahir dengan sifat dinginnya dan kurang bersahabat. Sedangkan aku, setidaknya masih bisa bersifat ramah dan menyenangkan oleh orang disekitarku" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Terdengar cibiran protes dari Luhan.

"Kau menyebalkan" ujar Luhan memotong. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mencubit hidung milik Luhan dengan gemas.

"Okei, anggaplah begitu. Kami jarang berkelahi dan kami sama-sama menyayangi ibu kami yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayah kami menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita. Kami tidak kecewa dengan keputusannya, karena kami tahu…mungkin hanya dengan itulah ayah kami tidak akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan" ujar Sehun mulai bercerita. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Namun….menikah atau tidaknya ayah kami itu sama saja. Ayah kami terlihat lebih dingin, dia menyibukan diri dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang aku dan kakakku sendiri tidak tahu, ayah kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai aku dan Kris dewasa, kami menuju jalan kami sendiri-sendiri dan tidak bersama" Sehun menjeda sedikit ceritanya saat melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan menggegamnya lembut.

"Intinya…keluarga kami jauh dari kata-kata harmonis. Lebih seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Tinggal dirumah yang berbeda, dan menjalani kehidupan kami masing-masing. Tapi setidaknya…Kris dan aku masih sering berkomunikasi" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Jadi…bagaimana kau mengenal Yixing?" kali ini Luhan bertanya dengan nada penasarannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia bagian dari kami. Entahlah, Kris dan Yixing bertemu disuatu tempat dan tiba-tiba mengenalkan bahwa Yixing adalah rekan kami yang bertugas untuk menjadi seorang informan" jelas Sehun tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu seorang mata-mata?" tanya Luhan. Sehun ikut mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, bisa disebut begitu" ujar Sehun menyetujui.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Meski Yixing tidak memberitahuku secara langsung, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya karena aku pernah menanyakan padanya kalau dia punya kakak atau adik dan well, untungnya dia masih menganggapmu sebagai kakak" ujar Sehun dengan kekehan ringannya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Oh, dia sama sekali tidak tersanjung dengan penuturan Sehun.

"Omong-omong" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan sedikit menghimpit tubuh Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. Luhan membelalak sambil menahan bagian bahu Sehun agar tidak menghimpitnya lebih berat.

"Se-Sehun…apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Luhan dengan nada gelagapan. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu….apa yang akan kulakukan?" ujar Sehun setengah berbisik. Luhan hanya dapat menelan ludahnya berat saat matanya langsung menatap mata Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam. Nyalinya ciut seketika, seharusnya dia menendang pria yang berada diatasnya namun sayangnya Luhan tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya seakan beku dengan aliran darah yang mengalir cepat, saraf-sarafnya seakan menegang dan mendadak tidak bisa berfungsi.

"Apa…yang—"

"Aku jelas bisa membedakanmu dengan Yixing, kau yang terlalu mencolok sebagai salah satu putra tuan Xi yang pertama. Dan kau terlihat lebih menonjol untukku" gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan memandangnya tak mengerti dengan alis menyerengit bingung.

Baru saja Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda lunak dan dingin membentur permukaan bibirnya. Luhan membeku dengan mata membelalak saat dia benar-benar yakin jika Sehun menciumnya sekarang. Bukannya menonjok atau melawan, Luhan hanya terdiam layaknya patung disana seakan tidak bisa bergerak seinci pun.

"Hhhh" suara lirihan nafas terdengar dari Luhan ketika Sehun menarik dagunya untuk mendekat. Nafas Sehun terdengar berat dipendengarannya saat Sehun sedikit menjauhkan jangkauan bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan Luhan dan kedua tubuh bagian depan keduanya mulai menempel dan menggeliat kepanasan.

Tidak ada yang tahu semuanya berawal dari mana, dimana Sehun yang kini masih saja mendominasi ciuman panas dan liar keduanya. Luhan tidak bisa diam, nafasnya terdengar putus-putus saat Sehun belum bisa memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernafas. Wajah Luhan memerah tanpa bisa ditahan dengan mata yang mulai sayu. Sebuah perasaan asing serasa membakar tubuhnya. Dia ingin lebih dan lebih saat ini.

Bibir Luhan terasa bengkak namun Sehun tidak pernah henti-hentinya menyesap bibirnya dengan gerakan tegas namun lembut. Benda kenyal milik Sehun masih bergerak dan memagut lidah Luhan dan menghisapnya sesekali.

"A-akh" Luhan mendesah tertahan saat Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya lalu menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh beberapa senti sehingga Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan sekarang yang kini merah padam.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu" dada Luhan berdesir dengan suara seraknya. Bibirnya bengkak dan mengkilat juga ada beberapa sisa saliva yang mengalir dikedua sudut bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kau serius ingin melanjutkannya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda dan Luhan hanya dapat membuang pandangannya kelain arah asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun terkekeh kecil "Katakan, apa kau serius ingin melajutkannya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatapnya ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Luhan mendesah kasar, untuk kali ini saja dia akan membuang jauh-jauh rasa gengsinya. Persetan dengan harga dirinya saat ini, dia merasa dia ingin melanjutkan hal ini sekarang. Luhan mengangguk tanpa ditunggu lagi.

"Tapi ada syarat" Luhan memelototi Sehun dengan pandangan tajamnya. Syarat apa lagi ini?

"A-apa lagi?" Luhan kembali bertanya kesal. Nafsu semakin membakar dirinya namun Sehun seakan ingin mempermainkannya dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan tidak pentingnya itu.

"Kau harus jadi milikku" perkataan Sehun seakan sukses membuat Luhan tidak dapat bernafas. Udara diparu-parunya seakan kosong karena perkataan Sehun. Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"A-apa?"

Sehun menyeringai "Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang belum menjadi milikku. Ketahuilah Luhan, aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan meninggalkan siapapun yang kutiduri. Aku harus memilikinya sebelum itu, dan aku berani bersumpah jika apapun yang menjadi milikku tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku. Aku akan mengikatnya. Dan aku memilihmu" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan membeku. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dibandingkan yang biasanya. Ditambah lagi tatapan Sehun seakan menembus keseluruh saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Luhan nampak linglung disana.

"A-aku…" Luhan kembali menutup rapat mulutnya, tak bisa bicara. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengecup kembali bibir Luhan dengan gerakan lembut. Luhan kembali terlonjak saat melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya seakan sebuah melodi lagu untuk Luhan.

"Y-ya, ka-kau memilikiku sekarang" ujar Luhan pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Sehun lalu memandang wajah tersebut dengan tatapan lekatnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengelusnya pelan setelah sebelumnya Sehun mengecup kening dan seluruh wajah Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan merasa geli seketika.

"Ready babe?" Sehun berbisik pelan dan membuat wajah Luhan memerah saat itu juga. Luhan mengangguk tanpa protes dan kini dia dapat merasakan bagaimana gigi Sehun menggigit kecil kuping telinganya lalu menjilatnya dengan perlahan. Luhan sampai-sampai harus menahan nafasnya saat Sehun menurunkan wajahnya dileher Luhan kemudian mengecup beberapa kali leher jenjang tersebut sambil meninggalkan beberapa bercak noda disana.

Luhan menggeram sensual sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sehun dan mencengkram rambut dark brown milik Sehun saat itu juga. Sehun menyeringai melihatnya, melihat Luhan yang menikmati sentuhannya dan melihat bagaimana Luhan mendesahkan namanya saat nafsu benar-benar melingkupi tubuh keduanya saat ini.

"Haahh Se-hunhh. Aaakh" Luhan menggeram pelan saat Sehun dengan perlahan membuka kancing kamejanya diikuti Sehun yang melepas kausnya dan melemparnya kesegala arah. Luhan hanya dapat membuang pandangannya saat melihat tubuh berbentuk Sehun didepannya. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum menggoda saat itu juga.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" goda Sehun dengan seringaian tampannya. Luhan mendesah lagi saat merasakan sebuah benda lunak menghisap dadanya dengan rakus. Hingga akhirnya dia tertawa kecil saat merasakan Sehun yang mengecup area perutnya dengan gemas.

"I-itu geli Sehunhh" Luhan memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi saat melihat Sehun yang kini sibuk membuka celananya. Samar-samar Luhan dapat melihat bekas jahitan yang terletak dibagian perut Sehun yang belum mengering sepenuhnya. Luhan langsung gelagapan saat itu.

"Se-Sehun lukamu. Apa…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kagetnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Sehun dengan wajah meyakinkan. Luhan akhirnya mengangguk saja dan masih memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan Sehun membuka celana miliknya dan milik Sehun. Hingga akhirnya….Luhan menganga melihat bagaimana bentuk 'milik' Sehun seperti apa. Sesuatu yang mengembung dibalik kain celana dalam terlihat mengembung besar. Luhan hanya dapat melongo untuk sesaat. Sebesar itu?!

"Kau tidak berniat untuk lari kan?" Sehun tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. Pemuda berparas manis itu mendecih lalu memalingkan pandangannya dengan pipi memerah. Oh—harus berapa kali Sehun bilang bahwa Luhan terlihat lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Kulit seputih susunya tersebut terlihat dengan jelas meski Sehun sempat mematikan lampu kamar, dia hanya dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit Luhan karena sinar bulan yang meneranginya—Sehun sempat membuka jendela kamarnya tadi.

"Akh. Apa yang—ahh" Luhan mendesah tak terkendali saat Sehun memegang 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang tersebut. Wajahnya mendongkak dengan peluh mulai membasahi dahinya. Rasa nikmat dan panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah lagi dia merasakan kecupan panas Sehun yang menjalari bagian atasnya.

"Ughh…ak-akuuhh…."Luhan mendesah keras saat dia mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat. Sehun tersenyum miring, melihat cipratan cairan milik Luhan sempat mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Dia kembali memandangi Luhan yang kini tengah menarik nafas dengan rakusnya.

"Hhhh. Sehunhh ap-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" untuk sesaat Luhan memandang ngeri kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya kepundak Sehun lalu memposisikan milik Sehun kearah bagian bawahnya yang sudah berkerut. Sehun menjilat bibirnya lalu mengoleskan sebagian cairan Luhan kearah juniornya yang mengeras.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Sehun mulai memasukan miliknya dengan perlahan. Semakin Sehun berusaha untuk memasukinya, Luhan semakin kuat juga mencengkram kasur dengan erat. Rasa panas dan perih semakin terasa hingga Luhan cepat-cepat mencengkram lengan Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Sehun sepertinya mengerti dan kembali menundukan kepalanya lalu mencium Luhan dengan lembut, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan saat itu juga. Hingga….

"Hmmmpptthh" "grhh" geraman tertahan tersebut terdengar setelah Luhan menggumam. Bibir Sehun terasa perih karena Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun memasukannya dalam satu sentakan. Rasa amis dan asin terasa dalam ciuman mereka begitu Sehun melepaskannya. Luhan menjilat sisa darah Sehun diatas permukaan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun dengan kerutan dalam didahinya. Merasa asing dengan milik Sehun yang menerobos bagian bawahnya.

"Bisa aku bergerak sekarang?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak sabaran. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya lembut. Dia akhirnya melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekitar pinggang Sehun lalu mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"A-ahhh. Se-Sehun" desahan Luhan mulai terdengar sayup-sayup dan serak saat Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Meski dia sedikit merasa perih dibagian perutnya, namun Sehun tetap bergerak dengan cepat menumbuk tepat dititik sensitive milik Luhan dan saat itu pula dia dapat menjelas erangan keenakkan dari pria yang berada dibawahnya.

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar dengan teriakkan nikmat, sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva dalam jumlah banyak dengan air mata bercucuran, rasa nikmat yang menderanya seakan membuatnya lupa untuk semuanya. Terlalu nikmat untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya nama seseorang yang bisa dia serukan untuk sekarang ini. akal sehatnya seakan putus karena hentakkan Sehun yang membuatnya lupa diri.

"Sehun…ohh Sehunnhhh akkhh"

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu menunduk lagi tanpa mengurangi intensitas gerakannya yang terkesan intim dan tetap pada tempo yang cepat.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram kuat leher Sehun yang kini menunduk kearahnya "You're mine Lu"—dan bisikkan Sehun yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang diikuti klimaks yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

Sehun tidak berhenti begitu saja, pria itu sepertinya belum bosan dengan dirinya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan keatasnya lalu Sehun sendiri menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran tempat tidur dengan Luhan yang berpegang erat dibahu milik Sehun. Luhan mengerang tertahan saat milik Sehun kembali memasukinya.

Rasa pening dan nikmat kembali merayapinya. Luhan menatap bibir Sehun yang masih memerah karena bekas gigitan pada bibirnya tersebut masih belum kering. Bekas darah yang mulai mengering disana membuat Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ehmmm—hahhh" Luhan mulai bernafas putus-putus saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya keatas lalu kembali menurunkan tubuhnya lagi dengan gerakan kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi benturan kulit pahanya dengan paha Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu memajukan wajahnya agar dia bisa menyesap lagi kulit Luhan dengan intens. Luhan bergerak tak karuan diatas pangkuannya dengan erangan nikmat dibibirnya saat Sehun menggigit kecil bagian dadanya disertai hisapan kuat. Bulir-bulir air mata kini mulai membasahi pipinya, pertanda nikmat yang menjalar ditubuhnya membuatnya seakan melayang.

"Ak-aku tidak ahhh kuat lagi Se-Sehunhhh" lirih Luhan sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun. Pria dibawahnya hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memegang kedua sisi pinggang milik Luhan lalu membantu Luhan untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Sehun menggeram merasakan klimaksnya yang akan datang, kini Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun lalu menggigit bahu Sehun sampai memerah. Sehun hanya meringis, dia dapat merasakan cairan Luhan mulai keluar dan membasahi berut dan juga tubuh keduanya. Luhan klimaks lagi.

"Akhhh Se-Sehunhhh" Luhan mendesah lirih sambil memeluk Sehun dilehernya dengan kepala meringkuk.

"Akhhh Luhh" rintihan Sehun terdegar setelah dia mencapai klimaksnya, cairan putih milik Sehun merembes sebagian dipaha dalam Luhan saking banyaknya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan cairan hangat tersebut mengalir dan keluar dari pahanya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, rasanya semua tulangnya ngilu karena Sehun tiba-tiba mencabut miliknya yang masih mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan miliknya.

Nafas keduanya terdengar putus-putus saat itu juga. Luhan jatuh terlentang disamping Sehun yang kini masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajah keduanya memerah dan penuh keringat, kulit keduanya sudah mengkilat diterpa sinar rembulan.

"Se-Sehun..ap-apa yang—ahh" Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dan menerjangnya lagi. Luhan bahkan hanya dapat merintih nikmat saat Sehun kembali menghisap lehernya. Entah sudah berapa tanda yang Sehun buat kali ini, Luhan yakin akan sangat banyak dan akan sangat lama untuk menghilangkan tanda tersebut.

"Ronde selanjutnya, babe" Sehun mengerling nakal kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur disana dengan nyenak. Luhan membelalak dengan mulut tergagap kaget.

"Ta-tapi Sehun ak-aku—akhhh" dan itu teriakan Luhan setelah sebelumnya Sehun benar-benar menyerangnya selama semalam itu.

Bodohnya lagi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berdaya jika Sehun sudah mengendalikan tubuhnya. Setiap kali dia merasakan sentuhan Sehun…Luhan hanya akan meminta-minta lebih.

Dan pada akhirnya…Luhan akan jatuh kepada sosok yang tidak pernah dia taksirkan. Dia jatuh pada seorang Oh Sehun, sosok pria menyebalkan sekaligus misterius untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC XD**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Hosh hosh hosh. Kok ane keringat dingin ya nulisnya? Wawww…maafkan hamba yng kurang memuaskan untuk adegan enaena-nya. Wkakakak, maklum masih ada sisi polos XD *apalah ini.

Oh ya readersnim, saya masih nunggu review kalian loo. Dan yang smpai saat ini masih silent reader, bertobatlah dan kembali kejalan yang benar. Pelit amat sih lu-,- ngasih repieu sama jejak aja kagak mau.

.

Ada yang pengen kasih saran soal ff ini? Tolong dibilang yeth. Dan omong-omong, author masih ikut event HHI lohh, jadi sran kalian sangat berarti. Maacih^^

.

See you in next chap juseyo.

.

Author insta : _gladysb


	8. Chapter 8

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

Back for long update~~ Don't forget to review juseyo!

.

.

Chaptered 8

.

Happy Reading!

/

/

Luhan terbangun sedikit lama dari yang dibayangkan. Dia sudah pasrah jika pada akhirnya dia bolos sekolah hari ini, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu sebuah suara ribut berasal dari luar kamar yang dia tempati bersama Sehun semalam. Omong-omong soal Sehun, Luhan belum juga mendapati sang kekasih barunya itu berada disampingnya.

Dia mendapati dirinya yang sudah tertidur ditempat tidur dan diselimuti kameja kebesaran dan juga—badan yang pegal dan sakit terutama bagian bawah. Luhan hanya tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki tenaga sebesar itu dalam 'menghajarnya' semalaman, mungkin lain kali Luhan harus menghindar jika Sehun memanggilnya melakukan errr sex?

"A-aw"Luhan merintih, sebuah celana pendek yang longgar membungkus bagian bawahnya dan Luhan dapat mendebak jika celana bahkan kameja yang dipakainya adalah milik Sehun. Luhan layaknya boneka hidup, meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat ada beberapa bercak kemerahan—itu hasil karya si tampan Sehun.

Luhan melangkah mendekat kearah pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, disana Luhan terkejut mendapati Sehun yang sedang beragumen dengan sosok yang jelas dikenalnya—Yifan, yang merupakan kakak Sehun sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau menggagahinya Sehun? Kau menggagahinya?! Bagaimana jika Yixing tahu hah? Dan apa? Kau menjadikannya kekasih?" suara Yifan terdengar menggelegar. Luhan hanya dapat meringis, ekspresi Yifan atau Kris itu terlalu berlebihan. Maksudnya….terlalu mengerikan. Ekspresinya seperti naga marah yang siap menyemburkan api kesekeliling.

"Oh man, aku menyukainya? Kau dengar? Oh aku mencintainya. Lalu kenapa? Aku akan melindunginya dari adiknya sendiri. Yixing pasti bisa mengerti dengan pilihanku" Sehun kembali menyahuti dengan raut wajah tak kalah serius.

"Dengar Sehun, aku tidak ingin jika dengan adanya kekasih barumu itu kau malah mengacaukan semuanya. Termasuk membuat Yixing berbuat hal aneh. Kau tidak tahu jika dia memiliki obsesi padamu hah?!" Yifan berujar ketus. Luhan hanya mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat sambil meremat tangannya sampai ujung jarinya memutih.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun. Aku hanya akan melindungi Luhan dan menyelesaikan misi ini. Soal Yixing, aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang mulai tenang. Yifan menarik nafasnya lalu menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak melarang kau dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih, hanya saja…." Yifan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sok menasehati.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat jika kau sudah menggagahinya sekarang?"

Luhan mendadak malu sendiri meski dia masih berada disela-sela pintu. Yifan terlalu blak-blakan dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Ugh, kenapa Luhan jadi malu sendiri ya?

"Tidak. Dia milikku, jadi itu terserahku" ujar Sehun datar.

Yifan menghela nafas sebentar "Kau harus mengantar Luhan pulang, nanti sore aku akan menghubungimu lagi soal misi kita. Kau tahu kan pembunuh ibu kita masih berkeliaran? Aku juga harus menemui Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan informasi padanya" Yifan berujar. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Baik, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal hari ini" ujar Sehun. Yifan mengangguk lagi.

"Oh ya Sehun"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan sampai kau menunggangi Luhan lagi, sepertinya dia masih sakit"—Luhan tersentak kaget saat Yifan sempat meliriknya lagi dengan senyum miring. Sehun sontak menatap Luhan dan yang ditatap langsung cepat-cepat berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras sampai terdengar gema bunyi karena rumah yang tergolong luas tersebut.

Luhan merutukki dirinya tadi. "Bodoh bodoh bodoh" Luhan semakin merutukki dirinya. Apakah dia terlihat bodoh kali ini?

"Lu?"

Luhan melotot mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang semakin mendekat dia lekas-lekas menaikki tempat tidur dan langsung menarik selimut menutupi semua tubuhnya yang kini meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil menggigit kuku jari tangannya gemas.

CLEK~~ Luhan semakin was-was saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka diselingi langkah kaki Sehun yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Astaga….apa—

"Jangan berpura-pura hm? Kau masih ingin tidur atau kutiduri lagi hm?"

Brengsek. Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya diiringi ringisan kecil olehnya. Sial, pantatnya masih sakit dan dia langsung bangun tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Kenapa bodoh sekali kau ini Luhan?

"Kenapa? Masih sakit?" raut wajah Sehun mendadak khawatir melihat kerutan diwajah Luhan. Luhan menatapnya tajam dengan raut marah.

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih tanya?!" ketusnya dengan suara keras. Sehun bukannya takut, dia malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tidak terima.

"Apa yang lucu?! Kenapa kau tertawa hah?" Luhan makin berang melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun yang terlihat senang-senang saja melihatnya menderita. Yang benar saja! Apa pria ini tidak peka ya?

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu mandi hm?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum mesumnya. Luhan memelototinya dengan pandangan garang, namun belum sempat dia menolak atau bahkan berteriak dia lekas-lekas menutup mulutnya rapat saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Luhan mematung dalam sekejap dan pada akhirnya dia segera tersadar saat Sehun benar-benar membawanya masuk ketoilet dengan maksud memandikannya. Oh astaga…itu adalah refleks yang buruk sebenarnya.

.

.

"Kau…mau kemana lagi?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun sudah mengantar Luhan kedepan rumahnya. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah mencari tahu jika Yixing tidak ada dirumah jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Bukannya Sehun takut jika Yixing memarahinya, dia hanya takut jika Yixing berbuat sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk Luhan.

Sehun tahu Yixing dengan jelas, pria itu tidak akan membiarkan apa yang menjadi obsesinya terlepas. Meski Luhan sendiri adalah kakaknya, Sehun masih ragu saja jika Yixing bisa toleransi dengan hal itu. Bukan berarti Yixing gila atau sakit mental, rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar itu yang membuatnya mengerikan. Jadi dalam hal ini, Yixing tidak salah sepenuhnya.

"Sehun. Aku tanya, habis ini kau akan kemana?" ujar Luhan dengan pongah sambil bersidekap. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku punya beberapa keperluan penting Lu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Jika memungkinkan, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" ujar Sehun,

Luhan mengangguk, meski sedikit kecewa jika dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Nah, kau masuk saja. Cepat princess"

TUK

Luhan menjitak dahi Sehun dengan alis mengerut "Aku laki-laki dan seratus persen manly! Jangan menyebutku seperti itu, sialan!"

Sehun senyam-senyum melihat raut wajah Luhan. Ah…kata apapun yang Luhan keluarkan akan terdengar manis untuk Sehun sekalipun dia mengumpat seperti tadi.

"Sampai jumpa sayang"

"Bedebah"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, namun dia tidak marah jika Luhan menyebutnya seperti itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai jatuh cinta pada pria semenyebalkan Luhan. Rasa suka itu dan rasa ingin memiliki Luhan timbul dengan sendirinya. Sehun seharusnya tahu jika dia sendiri masih tergolong normal untuk memacari perempuan, tapi entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba belok hanya karena seorang Luhan.

Setelah memastikan Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melambai kearahnya, Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya. Setidaknya Sehun tahu jika Luhan sampai kekamarnya dengan selamat, ck berlebihan. Tapi…biarlah.

.

.

Mobil Sehun berhenti disebuah gedung khusus, dia sempat menerima kabar jika Yifan memang berada disini. Omong-omong, disini adalah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang informan andalannya. Sehun sebenarnya penasaran tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo nantinya mengingat Kyungsoo selalu saja membawa sebuah kabar yang cukup mengagetkan.

"Apa Yifan sudah ada didalam?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu basement gedung. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat lalu menyerahkan sebuah pistol berukuran sedang kearahnya dan langsung diterima oleh Sehun.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan kedalam gedung tersebut. Sehun melirik kearah pintu bercat merah dseberang dan mendapati beberapa anak buah berjaga disetiap sisinya. Chanyeol mendekat lalu menyuruh dua orang yang berjaga tersebut menggeser posisinya.

Kini Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas Yifan yang duduk menyender disalah satu sofa berwarna silver dengan dua orang pengawal setianya sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak duduk disebuah kursi yang agak jauh dari sana.

"Jadi….ada informasi apa lagi?" tanya Sehun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sudut sofa disana. Sehun melirik kearah Yifan a.k.a Kris yang kini wajahnya begitu tegang sontak membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa? Kris? Kyung? Kenapa kalian diam saja?" ujar Sehun mulai agak khawatir.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Begini Hun, aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya aku akan salah mengira soal ibumu"

Sehun menahan nafas, dia mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya "Apa…maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

"Dengar….aku tidak memaksamu jika kau harus percaya padaku atau tidak" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada seriusnya.

"Langsung keinti saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakana?"

"Sehun….ibu kalian masih hidup"

Deg

Deg

Bola mata Sehun melebar jantung berdetak kencang seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "A-apa ya-yang kau katakana? Ibuku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan" ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami bahkan datang keKorea untuk mencari pembunuhnya. Tidak. Ini pasti tidak mungkin" Sehun tertawa hambar saat itu juga mengetahui sebuah fakta mencengangkan untuknya. Hey, ini terdengar konyol.

Meskipun Kris dan Sehun harus terpuruk karena kematian sosok yang disayangi mereka, tapi Kris dan Sehun pasti tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai berita seperti ini. "Kris, jangan bilang jika kau percaya tentang omong kosong ini" ujar Sehun sambil melirik sinis kearah kakaknya yang masih terdiam itu.

"Kris, jawab aku!" ujar Sehun dengan nada tingginya.

Kris mengurut pangkal hidungnya dengan pandangan frustasi "Sehun…dengar. Aku bingung dengan hal ini. Kupikir kau juga harus mendengar lebih dulu penjelasan Kyungsoo"

Sehun tertawa sakartik "Kau mempercayainya? Apa alasannya? Kau berharap mom hidup lagi? Tidak! Dad sudah begitu jahat dengan sikap dingin sialannya itu dan itulah yang membuat mom pergi. Bahkan dad sempat menikahi wanita sialan itu" ujar Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"Sehun diam—"

"Apa?! Kau mau menyangkal? Jangan terlalu bodoh dan melankonis, Kris. Kau harus menerima kenyataan jika mom sudah meninggalkan kita" potong Sehun dengan nada kerasnya. Entah kenapa jika ada yang menyangkut pautkan tentang ibunya, Sehun bisa jadi naik pitam sendiri.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri jika aku tidak boleh mempercayai hal apapun. Kau seharusnya sadar tentang hal itu. Aku—"

"KUBILANG DIAM DULU WU SHIXUN!" bentak Kris balik dengan wajah garang. Sehun lekas-lekas menutup rapat bibirnya dengan pandangan jengah. Matanya melirik kearah Kris yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Jelaskan. Kenapa kau mempercayai omong kosong ini" ujar Sehun dingin sambil bersidekap.

"Sehun, duduk dulu" tegur Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk lalu duduk kembali ditempat duduknya.

"Dengar…ada salah satu informanku melihat seorang wanita yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibu kalian. Aku tahu jika ini memang konyol, tapi aku juga benar-benar melihatnya. Aku juga punya fotonya, aku juga sudah memastikan jika ibumu sama sekali tidak memiliki kembaran atau apapun itu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kearahnya.

Sehun menerimanya lalu membukanya dan melihat beberapa gambar yang agak kabur karena diambil dari jarak jauh, namun Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah sosok wanita yang selama ini dia rindukan, ibunya. Wanita ini mirip ibunya namun bedanya warna rambut dari wanita ini berwarna cokelat terang sedangkan ibunya cokelat gelap.

Sehun menganga dengan tatapan kosong, seakan otaknya itu masih saja belum memproses apa yang dilihat olehnya.

"Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku yakin Sehun. Sewaktu kejadian dimana kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibumu itu, mayat ibumu tidak ditemukan kan? Hanya ada beberapa lelehan darah yang sah secara forensik adalah milik ibumu. Tapi…bagaimana jika ibumu selamat dan diselamatkan seseorang? Kalian tidak pernah berpikir mengenai hal itu kan?" Kyungsoo berujar panjang lebar dan membuat Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa.

Itu benar adanya dan Sehun tidak dapat mengelak soal kebenaran itu.

"Aku….akan memikirkan hal ini sekali lagi Sehun, kalau pun itu benar adanya kita harus mencari keberadaan mom sekarang. Aku akan menyusun rencana kita selanjutnya dan kau tinggal menunggu saja" ujar Kris sambil menepuk beberapa kali bahu Sehun untuk menguatkannya. Sehun mengangguk lemas lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu" Sehun berujar dengan lirih.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Menenangkan pikiranku, tentu saja"

.

.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara berisik dari balkon kamarnya. Seharian ini dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya barang sesenti pun. Dia bahkan menerima telpon dari Jongin dan kebetulan temannya itu mengatakan jika Yixing sudah bersekolah hari ini meski pada kenyataannya kesehatan Yixing belum pulih seratus persen.

Luhan sudah menyerah saat dia memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi keluar dari sini, tubuhnya masih terasa remuk karena semalam. Ah, lain kali Luhan benar-benar akan menendang Sehun jika pria itu berani menyentuhnya seperti itu. Luhan bahkan tidak mengira jika rasanya akan sangat sakit seperti itu.

Srek Srek.

Luhan menutup buku komik miliknya lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan gerakan lamban karena menahan pedih dibokong juga punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa ingin remuk saat itu juga.

"Bu-bunyi apa itu?" ujar Luhan dengan nada takut-takutnya lalu melangkah pelan menuju arah balkon sambil mengintip kebeberapa arah sesekali.

Hingga~~

TAP!

Luhan terlonjak sampai dia mendapati sosok tak asing untuknya terlihat berdiri tegap dibalkon kamarnya. Luhan membelalak dengan wajah menganga "AAAAAA SIAPA KAU?!" Luhan bahkan tak mempedulikan sakit dipunggungnya, dia langsung membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan berjalan cepat kesana.

"Hey, teriakanmu manly sekali dear" suara sosok yang jelas-jelas dikenalnya itu menyeruak. Luhan melongo.

"Sehun?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah pongonya.

Sehun terkikik kecil sambil membenarkan letak jaketnya lalu tersenyum lebar "Oh, hai sayang" ujarnya genit.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ujarnya enteng.

Luhan mendengus ala kadarnya "Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?" ujarnya dengan pandangan menyipit. Sehun tersenyum polos lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja" ujar Sehun enteng. Luhan menatapnya curiga seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Kau ini mencurigai pacar sendiri ya?" dengusnya kesal. Luhan membuang pandangannya lalu berjalan tertatih untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Sehun dibelakang.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" hadang Luhan dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku tamu, jadi wajar saja kan aku masuk?" ujarnya dengan polosnya. Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Mana ada tamu yang datang dengan memanjati balkon kamar, hah?" ujar Luhan ketus. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Luhan agar pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu tidur ditempat tidurnya dan tentu saja dihadiahi teriakan protes oleh Luhan yang sepertinya tidak terima.

"Hey hey, aku tidak akan memperkosamu kok, jangan terlalu anarkis" dengus Sehun saat Luhan masih saja berusaha menggapai wajahnya untuk dicakar. Astaga! Dosa apa Sehun sampai dia boleh menyukai atau bahkan mencintai manusia anarkis seperti Luhan ini? Bahkan Sehun menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

"Kau….arkk. Pelan-pelan menaruhku ditempat tidur. Itu sakit" jerit Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun tersenyum canggung lalu menidurkan Luhan dengan pelan diatas tempat tidur sedangkan Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan agar dia bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ikut tidur juga?" ujar Luhan dengan nada sinis. Sehun merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ujar Sehun dengan wajah sok menantang. Luhan memandangnya tajam.

"Arkhh… terserah terserah. Aku ingin tidur dan jangan menggangguku" ujar Luhan sambil membalikan tubuhnya agar dia bisa memunggungi Sehun yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu kembali merapatkan dirinya agar posisinya lebih dekat lagi dan langsung membalik Luhan agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Luhan tersentak kaget dengan mata membulat.

"Apa yang—"

"Ssstt. Diamlah, biarkan seperti ini dulu" Sehun kembali merapatkan tubuh Luhan agar lebih menempel kearahnya lalu menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari rambut berwarna cokelat madu tersebut. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil lalu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka saja, jika dengan memeluk Luhan atau bahkan mencium aroma menenangkan milik Luhan bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit tenang dan tidak sekalut tadi.

Keduanya kini tanpa sadar tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

Luhan mengerang dalam tidurnya. Beberapa kali dia menguap lebar lalu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sebuah pelukan hangat masih dia rasakan saat ini seakan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan melindunginya.

Luhan mengadah, menatap Sehun yang ternyata tertidur disampingnya. Langit mulai berwarna jingga pertanda hari sudah mulai sore bahkan Luhan tidak sadar jika dia benar-benar akan tertidur saat Sehun hanya mengelus pelan kepala dan punggungnya.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat Sehun mulai bergerak tak nyaman namun Sehun tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. Luhan menatapnya dalam diam lalu tersenyum kecil, Sehun terlihat lebih damai saat tidur meski tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa wajah Sehun memang masih terlihat dingin seperti pangeran es.

"Sore Lu" suara serak Sehun terdengar. Luhan mengadah dan kini mendapati Sehun tersenyum kearahnya masih dengan mata sayu. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang masih linglung.

"Hmm…kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar di dashboard tempat tidurnya.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?" ujar Sehun dengan nada sok menggoda. Luhan mendengus lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mulai Sehun. Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menarik Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Omong-omong, waktu itu aku ingat kalau wajahmu memar. Kenapa? Kau bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan penasaran namun Luhan tidak juga menjawab sampai Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Berhentilah berkelahi Lu, itu membahayakan kesehatan atau bahkan nyawamu" tegur mendengus.

"Lalu kau apa? Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku" ujar Luhan menyindir. Sehun tersenyum culas.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu kok jadi aku tidak apa-apa soal itu. Sudah biasa" ujar Sehun sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Luhan mendengus ala kadarnya lalu menatap Sehun yang masih setia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada disana?" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan sinis. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu berangsut berdiri dan kini mengitari kamar milik Luhan yang terkesan mewah dan luas. Sehun sendiri tidak heran melihat itu karena keluarga Luhan termasuk keluarga kaya raya. Termasuk keluarga paling absurd didunia—itu menurut Sehun.

"Ayahmu kapan pulang?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat beberapa susunan buku komik koleksi milik Luhan yang tersusun rapi. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi lipat disana.

"Yang kutahu minggu depan. Dia ada perjalanan bisnis" ujar Luhan.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya "Kau tau darimana? Yang kutahu kau sama sekali tidak tahu soal pekerjaannya" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan dibalas pandangan polos oleh Luhan.

"Aku hanya menyadap komputernya dan melihat jadwal kerjanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau aku ingin melakukan apapun dirumah" ujar Luhan dengan entengnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Luhan memang tergolong dalam jejeran anak kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia menyadap computer ayahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing? Kau sudah menyadapnya?"

Luhan terdiam kala mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, dia akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak menaruh perhatian yang besar padanya" Luhan berujar acuh.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas "Omong-omong, bisakah kau buatkan aku makanan? Aku lapar, berhubung kau itu pacarku" ujar Sehun dengan kerlingan nakal. Luhan menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Sejak kapan kau melihat orang sepertiku menyentuh dapur hah?" bentaknya kesal. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Padahal aku berharap sekali kau akan memasakanku makanan" cetus Sehun dengan raut kecewa. Luhan memandangnya dalam diam namun tetap saja menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Apa didapur ada bahan makanan? Aku yang akan masak kalau begitu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan membelalak "Bagaimana jika ada Yixing?" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan agak terkejut juga setengah merinding.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Sehun menyeringai mengejek kearahnya.

Luhan menatapnya sebal "Tentu saja tidak" ujar Luhan acuh. Dia kemudian menarik Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur.

Beruntung beberapa maid tidak ada disini, mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi dan kini Luhan harus bernafas lega saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda Yixing akan datang. Heuhh…apa Luhan takut ya? Dia masih ingat dengan jelas pandangan Yixing saat dia bertanya tentang Sehun padanya. Ouh sialan, ayolah Luhan tidak setakut itu pada adiknya sendiri.

"Kau melamun. Bisa bantu aku? Aku akan mengajarimu memasak kalau begitu" Sehun masuk kepantry dapur sedangkan Luhan mengekori dari belakang. Keduanya kini sudah memakai apron, Sehun harus mengucap syukur karena kulkas Luhan benar-benar lengkap jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot membeli bahan diluar.

"Potong sosisnya kecil-kecil jangan terlalu besar" ujar Sehun. Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya lalu memegang pisau dengan gerakan perlahan lalu memotong sosis didepannya dengan gerakan lamban.

Tak

"Begini?"

Sehun menoleh dan geleng-geleng kepala "Tipis Lu, itu terlalu tebal sayang" Sehun berjalan mendekat membuat Luhan agak menggeser posisinya menjauh hingga akhirnya tangan Sehun mulai menuntun tangannya untuk memotong potongan sosis tersebut jadi lebih tipis sesekali Sehun dengan isengnya meniup lehernya dan dibalas teriakkan kekesalan dari Luhan.

"Tinggal ditunggu" Sehun berujar setelah melihat kepulan asap diwajan, keduanya tinggal menunggu dagingnya matang. Sementara Luhan? Wajah pria manis itu kini memerah. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya Sehun mengajaknya memasak. Pria mesum itu selalu saja menggodanya dengan berbagai cara seperti meniup lehernya, meraba bokongnya, atau saja mengelus dadanya.

Astaga! Luhan bisa gila jika memiliki kekasih macam Sehun.

"Hey, mendekatlah" panggil Sehun.

Luhan tidak menanggapi, dia malah mendecih kesal melihat tingkah Sehun yang pastinya sudah dipenuhi dengan akal muslihat. Sehun menghela nafas melihat Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya, dia akhirnya berjalan mendekat lalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan seperti karung beras lalu mendudukannya dimeja pantry dan menyudutkannya.

Mata Luhan membola lalu mencoba mendorong Sehun menjauh namun Sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu semakin menghimpitnya. "Sehun, aku akan menendangmu, sialan! Cepat menyingkir" Luhan berujar tajam namun Sehun tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Dia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu tanpa aba-aba dia segera mengecup bibir Luhan membuat pemuda yang dibawahnya mendadak membeku.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia semakin gencar menghisap bibir bawah Luhan membuat Luhan merintih lirih.

Keduanya asik berciuman sampai bunyi benda jatuh menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Sehun saat melihat sosok Yixing berada didepan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun kini tersenyum menyeringai lalu tanpa mempedulikan sosok Yixing disana, dia kembali mencium Luhan dalam diam sedangkan Luhan nampak diam saja saat berciuman dengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana…..apa kau puas melihatnya? Xi Yixing?" Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~ XD

.

A/N :

Thanks buat yng udah nunggu ff ini T.T. maaf jika saya telat update. Bnyak tugas soalnya, mhon dimengerti yaa.

Oh ya, soal chapnya kelihatan pendek, FYI ini hanya 3k words. Aturannya emang gitu sih -,-'. Adegan actionnya mungkin akan ada lagi di chap depan. So, jika ingin nunggu yaa silahkan .

Oh ya, buat yng pengen tanya2 silahkan aja dikolom review^^ thanks buat semangatnya yaa readersnim *bow akoehh padamuhh :*.

Akhir kata jngn lupa reviewnya yaaa~~ jangan jadi silent reader lohh. Kan dosa -,-

.

See you in next chap~~

.

Buat yg pengen request atau pngen tnya2 author :

Line : gladysbetahai96

Insta : gladysb_


	9. Chapter 9

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

 _Keduanya asik berciuman sampai bunyi benda jatuh menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Sehun saat melihat sosok Yixing berada didepan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun kini tersenyum menyeringai lalu tanpa mempedulikan sosok Yixing disana, dia kembali mencium Luhan dalam diam sedangkan Luhan nampak diam saja saat berciuman dengan Sehun._

" _Bagaimana…..apa kau puas melihatnya? Xi Yixing?" Sehun menyeringai._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

"Err…kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya setelah dia menaruh gelas kopi yang berisi kopi milik Sehun tadi didapur. Kebetulan saat lewat dia berpapasan dengan Yixing yang kebetulan baru saja habis makan.

Yixing menatapnya dengan raut wajah kurang terprediksi, terkesan tenang dan datar namun tetap saja memiliki aura yang tidak mengenakkan. "Sejak kapan….kau menjadi kekasih Sehun, _gege_?" diakhir kalimat Yixing, pria berdimpel itu tersenyum kecil—lebih terkesan sebuah senyum miris sebenarnya.

Luhan menyender dipantry "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan"

"Gege bilang tidak mengenal Sehun" ujar Yixing dengan nada pelan dan lembutnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak harus memberitahukan kenal atau tidaknya. Itu bukan urusanmu kan?" sinis Luhan dengan pandangan mencemooh. Lama-lama dia juga merasa ill-feel jika dia harus meladeni orang gila macam adiknya ini.

"Dia kerabatku" potong Yixing.

"Aku tidak peduli" perkataan Luhan membuat Yixing terdiam dengan mulut yang menutup rapat saat mendengar nada mengejek dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kerabatnya. Itu urusanmu dan Sehun, bukan aku. Aku juga tidak harus memberitahumu hubunganku dengannya kan? Kita harus mengurusi masalah masing-masing dan tidak boleh ikut campur"—selesai berkata seperti itu, Luhan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan anehnya.

.

.

"Mengantar gelas kedapur lama sekali" celoteh Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan raut datar. Luhan mendecih.

"Kau tidak berniat menginap kan?" alis Luhan terangkat.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku memiliki beberapa kepentingan lain hari ini. maaf ya, lain kali saja acara menginapnya" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Untung saja Sehun itu kekasihnya, jika bukan Luhan sudah menendang Sehun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakinya habis-habisan.

"Acara apa?" Luhan kali ini menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Kau sudah tahu apa pekerjaanku kan? Ya..semacam itu lah" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Kau…akan baik-baik saja kan Sehun? Mak-maksudku…aku tidak ingin melihatmu luka lagi seperti saat kejadian kau menyelamatkan Yixing" gumam Luhan dengan nada takutnya. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia sedikit terkejut jika Luhan benar-benar mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Kali ini aku harus melakukan beberapa hal penting. Bukan seperti kejadian waktu itu, meski kemungkinannya kecil. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja" Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menarik Luhan agar dia bisa memeluknya dengan leluasa. Tubuh Luhan tergolong kecil sebenarnya, namun tenaganya dalam memukul orang benar-benar luar biasa dan Sehun mengakui hal itu.

"Kau…tidak bohong kan? Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu jika kau berbohong. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan apa-apa" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan intens.

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk "Ya, tidak janji" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan memberengut lalu menjitak keras dahi Sehun sampai memerah.

"Aku meminta kau untuk berjanji, bodoh!" ketusnya. Sehun mendengus sembari mengelus dahinya yang memerah. Dia mengangguk malas.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh jika aku tidak bisa janji" ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan langsung menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan geram.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Pergilah! Jangan kembali! Bedebah"—ouh shit. Luhan benar-benar berbeda. Anak itu akan merajuk dengan caranya sendiri tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menangis meraung-raung atau saja menampilkan aegyo dan bersikap manja tapi Luhan benar-benar berbeda. Saat Luhan merajuk, dia akan memukul siapapun atau yang lebih menyakitkan adalah mengatainya dan memakinya layaknya Sehun adalah orang yang paling dia benci.

"Hey hey, Lu. Kau marah?" Sehun mencoba mendekat namun Luhan segera menepisnya.

"Siapa kau?! Kau berani menyentuhku?!"—nah kan, kalau begini Sehun bingung. Kenapa pula Luhan berlagak amnesia mendadak? Cih, dasar konyol.

"Luhan oke, aku janji jika aku akan pulang selamat tapi soal aku luka atau tidak aku tidak bisa janji. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja" selesai berkata seperti itu, Luhan masih setia menutup selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lu, astaga! Aku tidak secepat itu untuk mati" ketusnya. Luhan menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan memandang Sehun lama.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan mati kan?" ulang Luhan. Sehun mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkanku untuk cepat mati, ya" ujar Sehun kesal. Luhan menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aku pergi. Jika Yixing melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kau perlu berhati-hati" Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu kini merangkak menaikki tempat tidur sedangkan Luhan yang dapat membolakan matanya.

"A-apa yang kau—"

Chup. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mencium Luhan sekali sampai wajah Luhan memerah dengan nafas memburu. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sampai Sehun kini berdiri disamping tempat tidur.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu" Sehun kini melangkah keluar menuju balkon kamar Luhan.

"Tu-tunggu Sehun" ujar Luhan sambil berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju kearah Sehun yang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau—lewat situ?" alis Luhan berkerut bingung namun Sehun hanya tertawa lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini pintu pribadiku" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Bisa aku ikut?"—ujar Luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menggeleng.

"Bocah sepertimu hanya boleh tidur" Luhan memelototinya. "Lagian, yang dibawah masih sakit kan?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda. Luhan misuh-misuh dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Sialan" desisnya. Sehun tertawa "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Bye deer" usai mengatakan seperti itu, Luhan hanya terbengong-bengong saat Sehun tiba-tiba langsung melompat keluar dari balkon kamarnya. Wow, apa Sehun semacam superhero? Bahkan Luhan saja tidak berani jika harus melompat seperti itu. Ini gila.

.

.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kris begitu Sehun tiba-tiba melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu dengan santainya berbaring ditempat tidur. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Sejauh ini baik" ujar Sehun acuh lalu memandang aneh kearah Kris yang kini tengah memakai jaket juga mengambil dompetnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Melakukan beberapa hal. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan padaku jika hari ini kau harus bertemu dengan Tuan Wong untuk melakukan beberapa transfer. Berhati-hatilah. Nanti malam aku harus menghadiri beberapa pertemuan dengan kolega" ujar Kris menjelaskan. Sehun bersiul dengan malasnya.

"Dad tidak datang lagi dipertemuan?" tanya Sehun.

Kris menarik nafasnya lalu mengangguk "Ya, dia harus menghadiri beberapa acara disana, dia tidak bisa ke Korea, tentunya" Kris berujar dengan nada jengah. Sehun kini mendudukan dirinya dan memandang lekat kearah Kris.

"Sebelum itu aku harus melenyapkan beberapa orang. Dan oh ya, bisa kau telpon seseorang untuk mengawasi Yixing?" pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatanya sejenak dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Dia baru saja bebas dari sanderaan. Aku hanya merasa jika akhir-akhir ini dia aneh" celetuk Sehun. Kris mendengus geli.

"Iya, dia aneh. Salah satu alasan utama kau menyuruhku mengawasi Yixing adalah karena pacarmu, kan?" perkataan yang terkesan datar dari Kris membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Benar sih" ujar Sehun.

"Aku pergi, dan Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Pastikan kau tetap memakai soflens itu. Kau tau? Kedua mata kita berbeda warna aku hanya tidak ingin saja jika orang lain melihat kita dan itu terlihat sangat mencolok" setelah mengatakannya, Kris segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sibuk mencabut soflens yang sebelumnya menempel dimatanya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Ck, merepotkan" dengusnya kesal sambil memandang kedepan dan melihat kearah kaca yang memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang irisnya berbeda warna. Sebelah kanan berwarna biru tua sedangkan sebelah kanan berwarna merah tua. Khas keluarga Wu yang belum sama sekali diketahui. Mata Sehun diturunkan dari ayahnya yang memang memilki kekhasan seperti itu, begitu pula dengan Kris.

Salah satu cara menyembunyikan soal warna mata mereka yang berbeda adalah dengan memakai beberapa lensa mata. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, Sehun hanya benci saja menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang karena warna mata mereka.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menekan beberapa dial nomor diponselnya. "Jemput aku dan pastikan….tidak ada satupun tikus kecil yang berani mencampuri urusanku hari ini"

" _Baik"_

.

.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan Kris?" itu suara Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini melangkah kearahnya diikuti dua orang pengikutnya dibelakang. Chanyeol mengecek jamnya.

"Tidak. Untuk hari ini, Xiumin yang ikut dengan Kris sedangkan aku bertugas untuk mengawalmu" Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti lalu melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan beberapa barangnya?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menunjuk kearah mobil van hitam yang tepat berada dibelakang mobil Sehun.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita bisa pergi" Sehun tersenyum puas lalu dengan cepat pula mobilnya berjalan keluar dari rumah berukuran sedang milik Kris diikuti dua mobil dibelakangnya.

.

Sehun tiba dengan cepat ditempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan warna biru langit. Sehun bukanlah orang polos yang tidak tahu apa isi rumah ini. Dia dapat menduga dengan jelas jika rumah yang berada didepannya merupakan sebuah rumah tempat prostitusi.

"Tuan Wong sudah menunggu anda diruangannya" seorang berjas hitam tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mengikutinya dan tak lupa membawa dua buah koper berwarna hitam pekat.

Sehun melangkah mengikuti sosok pria yang jelas merupakan bawahan dari Tuan Wong sesekali melirik kesekeliling karena lorong ini dipenuhi pintu-pintu dan terkesan sepi. Dinding-dinding berwarna biru cerah dengan campuran soft pink, mirip seperti rumah boneka. Penerangannya juga cerah hingga saat salah seorang membukakan pintu, Sehun hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat ruangan Tuan Wong yang jelas saja terlihat suram dengan warna merah darah juga sebuah sofa berwarna merah gelap.

"Oh, kau sudah datang"—sosok berotot mempesona terlihat jelas dengan mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya diapit oleh dua wanita yang memakai kimono tipis dan terbuka dibeberapa bagian. Bahkan Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh dua wanita yang melingkarinya seperti ular.

"Wong Yuan, aku sudah membawakan barang pesananmu" ujar Sehun lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk disalah satu sofa tersebut. Pria berdarah cina didepannya tersenyum kecil setelah dia menghisap putung rokok digenggamannya.

"Bisa aku lihat?"

Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol mendekat dan memperlihatkan isi dari dua koper yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Beberapa bubuk ekstasi dan juga beberapa juga bubuk berwarna biru seperti krystal.

"Wow" Wong nampak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia kemudian membisikan sesuatu kepada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Aku sudah mentransfer uangnya direkeningmu. Dan oh ya, kau tidak lupakan dengan tugasmu selanjutnya?" Sehun menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

Wong tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah foto seseorang kearahnya dengan senyum dinginnya. "Waktu terakhirmu hari ini. Kau harus memusnahkannya dan jangan sampai ada yang tersisa"

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Wong kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa dan memandang kearah Sehun yang kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Well, itu mudah"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja, jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirmu" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu"

.

.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Sehun sudah duduk dimobilnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu mendengus.

"Yang akan kita incar kali ini adalah seorang calon mentri. Penjagaannya pasti akan sangat ketat" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus.

"Iya aku tahu, kau ini berisik sekali" dengus Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memelototinya. Untung saja Sehun itu adalah atasannya, jika saja bukan sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menembakinya sekarang. Kapan Sehun bisa serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannnya? Ck, dasar anak itu.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Bisa kau cari tahu dimana keberadaannya?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil Sehun sedangkan Sehun kini mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu memelankan kecepatan mobilnya,

"Dimana?"

"Disalah satu club didaerah sini. Nampaknya dia hanya sendirian disana" ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang lekat kelayar tabnya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dia sedang diawasi Chan" dengus Sehun kesal.

"Dia berada dilantai atas" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau membawa sniper tidak?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baik, beritahu aku. Dimana bangunan yang dekat dengan keberadaannya. Jika dia berada dibagian paling atas, kita bisa dengan jelas mengincar kepalanya" ujar Sehun dengan senyum lebar. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Alright"

.

Sehun dalam hati merutuk saat melihat sosok tambun itu masih saja asyik dengan beberapa wanita didekatnya dan itu membuatnya harus menaikkan lagi tingkatan fokusnya agar bisa membidik kepala pria yang masih berpakaian formal digedung seberang.

"For god shake, Chan. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali membidik kepala pria sialan itu" dengus Sehun kesal sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus disebelahnya.

"Lakukan saja dengan benar, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa membidik dengan benar karena tanganku masih luka. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya agar dia bisa membidik dengan benar.

"Ahaaa…I got you, piggy" Sehun tersenyum menyeringai begitu beberapa wanita yang mengerubungi sosok paruh baya tersebut kini pergi menjauh sedangkan sosok itu sedang bercerita diponsel tanpa tahu jika Sehun sedari tadi sudah menunggu saat-saat yang penting ini.

Sehun menarik lalu menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa waktu lalu menahan titik fokus yang jatuh pada kepala sasaran. Hingga….

PRANG~~ Sehun tersenyum puas begitu melihat keadaan yang hening tersebut terlihat gaduh saat Sehun melesatkan pelurunya tepat dikepala sosok yang diincarnya. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang kini mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera pergi dari sana.

"Bereskan sisanya" ujar Sehun pada beberapa orang bawahannya. Mereka mengangguk lalu membereskan senjata yang Sehun pakai tadi.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum—" DORR…

"Shit" Sehun memaki saat bagian lengan dibajunya sobek karena peluru tersebut hampir saja menembus lengan tangannya. Sehun bahkan dapat merasakan rasa panas dan pedih yang sedikit terasa dibagian lengannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ouh, aku sudah menduga jika ada beberapa orang yang berjaga disekitar sini" ujar Chanyeol yang kini mulai mengambil langkah cepat diikuti Sehun yang merutuk karena tembakan tidak henti-hentinya mengincar keduanya.

"Apa kau punya satu ide untuk ini?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunduk sedangkan Sehun nampak mendengus malas.

"Apa kau pikir ada? Jikapun ada, kau pasti tidak akan menerima saranku satu-satunya" dengus Sehun.

DORR—BRAKK Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali berlari menghindari beberapa reruntuhan barang yang memang terletak dibagian atas gedung kosong ini. "Ada satu saran" ujar Sehun sambil tetap berlari mengitari bagian atas gedung dengan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Chanyeol memandang atasannya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa?"

"Lompat dari sini" ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah depan yang menampilkan atap gedung sebelah yang berjarak satu meter dari gedung ini. Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan shok.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kita berada dilantai dua puluh, sialan!" ketus Chanyeol. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Lebih baik patah tulang dari pada mati duluan" celetuk Sehun.

"Sehun kau jangan gila!" seru Chanyeol saat mereka hampir dekat dengan pembatas gedung. Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan mendengus ala kadarnya "Terserah"

"Sekarang! Lompat!"

Dorr dorr dorr—bunyi tembakan terdengar lagi, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol berhasil mendarat diatas atap gedung sebelah. "Ikut sini" ujar Sehun sembari menuruni beberapa tangga yang menghubungkan langsung dengan tempat parkir gedung tersebut.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan mobil?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu keduanya kini berlari keluar dari gedung dan langsung dijemput oleh beberapa bawahan keduanya. Sehun menarik nafas lega lalu segera memasuki mobil diikuti Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Lain kali aku akan menyuruh Xiumin saja untuk menemanimu. Aku bisa mati muda" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengipasi dirinya. Sehun yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ck, dasar penakut. Bawahan mafia macam apa kau ini" cibir Sehun mengejek. Chanyeol memelototinya kesal.

"Kau saja yang gila. Aku hampir saja jatuh saat melompat tadi sialan!" ujar Chanyeol kesal. Sehun mencebik kesal.

"Tapi kita selamat kan?" ujar Sehun kesal. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, lain kali dia benar-benar akan membunuh Sehun jika Sehun melakukan hal gila seperti tadi. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu dari awal jika pergi dengan Sehun kesuatu tempat bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Sehun terkesan gila dalam mengambil beberapa keputusan seperti tadi.

"Bahumu Sehun" ujar Chanyeol saat melirik kearah bagian lengan atas Sehun yang berdarah. Sehun mendengus "Ck, merepotkan"

"Turunkan aku dirumahku"

"Apa yang—"

"Jangan mengaturku Chan, ini hanya luka gores. Sebaiknya kau jangan beritahu Kris jika aku terluka kali ini. Katakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja dan transfernya berjalan lancar, misiku juga berhasil dan tidak menimbulkan kekacauan—err meski aku yakin gedung yang kita tempati itu sedikit rusak" celoteh Sehun. Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Bagaimana jika Kris tidak percaya?" ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menatapnya jengah "Dia akan percaya padaku" ujar Sehun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Sebuah rumah yang berada didekat pantai. Sehun turun dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini berdecak melihatnya. Astaga—bisakah dia bilang saja pada Kris agar dia tidak perlu mengawal Sehun seperti tadi? Hh…sepertinya akan sangat susah.

.

.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang ponselnya sedangkan tangan sebelahnya sudah diobati oleh Baekhyun—anggap saja Baekhyun itu dokter pribadinya karena Sehun tadi sempat menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mengobati lukanya. Tidak besar memang, namun Sehun tidak ingin jika Kris akan berceloteh didepannya. ck, jujur saja Kris yang sedang cerewet adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan untuknya.

" _Kau…masih hidupkan?"—_ Sehun hanya mendengus geli. Luhan benar-benar terlalu berlebihan jika mengira Sehun sudah mati.

"Ayolah Lu, kau benar-benar berharap jika aku cepat mati? Tch, tidak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali" ujar Sehun dengan nada sebalnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Luhan diseberang _"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"_ tanya Luhan lagi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih halus. Sehun sendiri sangat takjub. Wajar saja, baru kali ini nada suara Luhan benar-benar terdengar lembut dan menyenangkan berbeda dengan nada suara Luhan yang biasanya yang terkesar kasar dan tinggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Dan—kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau besok harus sekolah, bocah" ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Bolos saja kalau begitu"_ celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya dapat mencak-mencak mendengarnya.

"Tidak boleh. Besok aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah" ujar Sehun ketus. Terdengar gerutuan dari seberang.

" _Dengar ya..aku akan bolos—"_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" potong Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan mendengus, percuma saja melawan Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar pemaksa dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Luhan mengiyakan perkataannya.

" _Dasar sok pengatur"_ ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan yang mengerut kesal kali ini.

"Uh, oke. Aku akan menutup telponnya. Sampai jumpa besok, dear. Dan cepatlah tidur karena pria tampan ini akan menjemputmu besok pagi" ujar Sehun dengan percaya dirinya. Diseberang sana Luhan hanya dapat terkikik kecil.

" _Hmm…dasar narsis. Menyebalkan"_

"Oh, aku juga mencintaimu sayang" ujar Sehun dengan nada sok menggoda.

" _Sialan"_

Klik

Hah…Sehun tersenyum layaknya orang idiot sekarang bahkan tidak peduli jika Luhan benar-benar memakinya sekali lagi. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar suara pacar anarkisnya itu, rasanya sudah lega dan menjadi senang. Bahkan Sehun sudah tidak sabar lagi jika besok dia akan mengantar Luhan kesekolah besok.

Bahkan dalam hati pun Sehun berharap agar cepat-cepat pagi karena dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan rusa anarkisnya.

"Ck, aku terlihat menggelikan" kekeh Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah siap dengan mobilnya juga pakaian santainya. Bagian lengannya juga sudah tidak sakit karena luka yang didapatinya kemarin tidak terlalu besar dan cepat kering. Setelah memastikan semuanya, kini Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju mansion Luhan.

Hap

Sehun tersenyum puas begitu dia sudah sampai dibalkon kamar milik Luhan, dia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati pintu balkon kamar milik Luhan tidak dikunci sehingga Sehun dapat masuk dan dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan masih bergelung dengan tidurnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal "Ck, anak ini benar-benar tidak niat sekolah" Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia lalu merangkak menindih Luhan namun meski begitu Luhan sepertinya tidak terganggu dan malah tertidur pulas.

Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan beberapa kali namun yang didapatinya adalah Luhan tetap mengatupkan matanya "Luhan, hey! Bangun. Kau harus pergi kesekolah" ujar Sehun namun Luhan tetap tidak bergeming hingga dengan gerakan cepat Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Hmphhtt" Luhan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman apalagi kini Sehun mulai menggigit bibirnya dan juga mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Hmmphh Se—hunhh ap—hmmpphh" Luhan mulai sesak nafas dia kini mulai menendang dan Sehun langsung melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum polos kearah Luhan yang berada dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa bangun dan bersiap-siap?" ujar Sehun. Luhan memelototinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? Dan kenapa kau menindihku? Apa yang—"

"Dasar cerewet. Aku sudah janji untuk mengantarmu kesekolah kan? Nah, sekarang cepatlah bersiap dan biarkan pria yang tampan ini akan mengantarmu" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar Luhan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Luhan mendelik kesal "Tidak mau!" ujarnya kesal. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Mau kuperkosa seharian?" dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata membola. "Ck, dasar mesumm!"

BRAK~~ Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandinya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Mau kutemani?" teriak Sehun,

"Arrgg fuck!" teriak Luhan geram. Sehun tersenyum gemas.

"Hah…dia menggemaskan"

Yeah, hanya orang gila yang mengatai Luhan yang sedang marah itu menggemaskan, dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Maaf lama update. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama tugas. Maklum udah kelas ujian T.T guru2 kyak baik banget ngasih tugasnya. Kelewat baik malah.

Oh ya, buat yng udh nunggu ff ini makasih banyak yaaa…hehehe…maaf juga soal kelamaan update. Tapi kali ini author bklan usahain lbih cepat lagi dan juga bagi waktu buat ngetik epep.

Seperti biasanya yaaa…jngn lupa kasih review dan pendapat kalian soal ff ini.

Nggak nerima bash yaaa…~~ Selama Hunhan ship harus sling menghormati. Hehehe…

Akhir kata…See u in next chap juseyo^^

.

.

Line : gladysbetahai96


	10. Chapter 10

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

 _Back from long hiatus~~ hope you like it._

 _DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIATOR! NO SILENT READER!_

 _ **Special for HHI Big Event II**_

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

" _Mau kuperkosa seharian?" dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata membola. "Ck, dasar mesumm!"_

 _BRAK~~ Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandinya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan._

" _Mau kutemani?" teriak Sehun,_

" _Arrgg fuck!" teriak Luhan geram. Sehun tersenyum gemas._

" _Hah…dia menggemaskan"_

 _Yeah, hanya orang gila yang mengatai Luhan yang sedang marah itu menggemaskan, dan orang itu adalah Sehun._

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sehun…berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ketus Luhan dengan wajah sebalnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Sebenarnya Lu…kau ini mau kesekolah atau tawuran heh?" tanya Sehun dengan alis berkedut, menatapi seragam Luhan yang terkesan amburadul. Tak ada kata rapi-rapinya, dan itu jelas membuat Sehun sedikit sakit mata melihatnya.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mencibir "Gaya berpakaianku memang seperti ini. tidak usah sewot. Cepat, gerbang sekolah akan tutup" ketus Luhan. Sehun mendengus lalu membantu Luhan menaikki pagar didepannya sedangkan Sehun kini menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Kau serius tidak lewat pintu depan? Setidaknya kau harus menyapa orang tuamu dulu" ujar Sehun mengingatkan namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Luhan yang kini menyelengos masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

"Tidak usah, mereka tidak akan membalas sapaanku" ujar Luhan acuh. Sehun mendengus setelah duduk dijok pengemudi lalu mencondongkan dirinya kearah Luhan dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Luhan hanya dapat melebarkan matanya lalu menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah Sehun nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung bangirnya.

"Oh ya…" Sehun berujar dengan tangan yang merayap dikancing kameja Luhan yang sengaja dibuka, kini dikancingkan kembali. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang boleh berpakaian tidak rapi. Tapi…jika itu harus memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhmu. Aku akan sangat tidak menyukainya" bisik Sehun dengan suara dalam. Luhan meneguk ludahnya berat dan beralih memandang kearah Sehun yang masih setia mempertahankan senyum seringaiannya.

"Kau mengertikan, Luhan?" dan tanpa disangka Luhan mengangguk patuh dengan raut wajah yang kaku. Sehun memperbaikki posisi duduknya lalu merogoh tas yang terletak dibelakang mobil dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Makanlah selagi dalam perjalanan" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil,

"Oh…perhatian sekali pacarku ini" ujar Luhan dengan nada gelinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar bocah"

.

.

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu nanti. Hari ini kau tidak pakai mobil kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, dia ingat jika dia memang tidak membawa mobilnya karena Sehun mengantarnya kesekolah.

"Sekolah yang benar, dan untuk hari ini…usahakan jangan membolos" celoteh Sehun—mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan beberapa pekikkan kegirangan dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lewat disana. Luhan cukup risih dengan hal itu.

"ya ya, aku tahu. Sekarang pergilah karena kau jadi pusat perhatian disini" ketus Luhan dengan alis berkedut kesal. Sehun tertawa kencang.

"Oh, aku suka caramu untuk cemburu" ujarnya dengan senyum miring. Luhan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Berhentilah berkata hal yang tidak-tidak" Luhan membuang pandangannya.

"Oh oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi…mana bagianku?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bagian apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekat, menarik Luhan kepelukannya dan melumat bibir tipis Luhan barang sejenak. Luhan terperangah melihat aksi nekat Sehun bahkan dia masih memandangi wajah Sehun dengan pandangan kagetnya saat Sehun sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa Lulu sayang"—dan setelah berkata seperti itu, mobil Sehun sudah menjauhi kawasan sekolah milik Luhan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung karena kaget.

"Shit. Ini memalukan" gerutu Luhan begitu melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi memandanginya dengan pandangan shok dan sok menggoda. Ceh….ini kan hanya ciuman…ditempat umum. Luhan tanpa sadar mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Awas saja jika dia mendapati Sehun nantinya. Dia akan memukul pria itu karena menciumnya ditempat umum. Oh, sialan.

Luhan berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan langkah santai meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tahu jika Jongin sedari tadi memang memanggilnya dari belakang, tapi Luhan tidak ada niat untuk menunggui sahabatnya itu. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas begitu Jongin menghadang jalannya.

"Apa?" ujar Luhan malas.

"Dengar….hhh aku dengar kau diantar oleh seseorang…hosh hosh..siapa itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Luhan menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum—well itu bukan gayanya jika dia harus tersenyum layaknya anak gadis perawan yang baru saja dapat gebetan. Cih…Luhan tidak se-alay itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" ujar Luhan dengan nada acuhnya. Jongin menggerutu lalu menyusul Luhan yang kini berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Hey heyy….beritahu aku" ujar Jongin dengan nada penasarannya. Luhan menoleh padanya sekilas lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Jongin mendengus.

"Itu pacarmu kan?" celetuk Jongin. Luhan menghela nafas kesal namun tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan dari sohibnya itu.

"Ck, dasar" ujar Jongin kesal.

.

.

"Kau memacari Luhan?" Yixing berujar begitu Sehun sampai disalah satu ruangan disana. Mereka bukan hanya berdua, disitu ada Chanyeol yang tengah mengurus beberapa urusan. Chanyeol memandang keduanya dalam diam lalu dengan acuhnya melanjutkan kegiatannnya sebelumnya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol, lalu menatap Yixing sebentar "Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sehun. Yixing tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Yifan memerlukanku" ujar Yixing.

Keadaan mendadak hening lagi untuk sesaat. "Kau memacari Luhan?" tanya Yixing lagi. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi white wine dan menuangnya setengah disebuah gelas. Sehun tersenyum tipis begitu dia dapat menghirup dengan jelas bau khas wine ditangannya.

"Aku menyukainya" ujar Sehun singkat lalu meneguk wine tersebut separuh. Yixing menatapnya sendu.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Yixing dengan nada lirih. Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi—jujur saja untuk sekarang dia tidak ingin berdebat apapun. Dia terlalu malas untuk ini.

"Kau kerabatku Yixing, dan aku tidak menganggapmu lebih dari itu" ujar Sehun dengan wajah memohon. Yixing membuang pandangannya kearah lain lalu bergumam pelan "Padahal aku lebih dulu mengenalmu"

"Tidak peduli kapan kalian saling mengenal, Sehun tidak akan memilihmu, karena perasaannya sepertinya tidak pernah padamu" Yifan tiba-tiba menyela. Pria tinggi itu tengah memperbaikki setelan jasnya lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Yixing yang kini memandang datar kedepan.

"Apa kau tahu juga soal ini?" tanya Yixing memandang Yifan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Yifan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku kakaknya, jelas saja aku tahu" ujar Yifan dengan nada santainya.

"Sehun? Kau ikut dengan Xiumin kali ini. Kupikir kau perlu menyelidiki beberapa hal tentang saham Dad yang ada disini. Beberapa orang mencoba untuk menurunkan saham. Jadi…kupikir itu bisa kau atasi" ujar Yifan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa Dad tidak datang saja kesini dan mengurusnya sendiri?" tanya Sehun dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Dad sedang berada di Kanada dan sedang mengurus beberapa urusan. Sudahlah, itu tidak akan lama" ujar Yifan dengan nada kesalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus menjemput Luhan setelah ini" ujar Sehun santai tanpa menyadari pandangan Yixing padanya. Chanyeol menyikut perut Sehun dan memandangnya tajam. Sehun mencibir.

"Bagaimana dengamu? Kalian bertiga akan kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Kita harus menemukan pembunuh mom untuk sekarang. Well, kita baru saja ingin mencari beberapa bukti lagi" ujar Yifan. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kabari aku kalau ada kemajuan"

"Ya tentu, dan oh ya…Xiumin sudah menunggumu diluar, dan pastikan jika kau menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan benar" peringat Yifan lagi. Sehun mengangguk malas.

"Great"

.

.

"Cepatlah datang. Kau terlambat tiga menit" dengus Luhan dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. Kali ini dia tengah duduk dihalte—bersama Jongin tentunya karena sahabatnya itu ngotot sekali untuk ikut dengan alasan bahwa Jongin perlu menjaga Luhan selaku sahabatnya. Cih…sejak kapan si hitam itu sok perhatian begini? Bilang saja jika Jongin itu kepo tentang pria siapa yang mengantar Luhan tadi pagi.

" _Maaf deer….aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tunggu aku, oke? Aku sekarang sedang berada dijalan dan akan segera menjemputmu, sayang"_ ujar Sehun dengan nada menggodanya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sehun, cepat sedikit! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau membiarkanku menunggu lebih dari setengah jam" ketus Luhan. Jongin yang disampingnya hanya diam saja sambil memerhatikan sekelilingnya hingga dia nampak menyipitkan kedua matanya saat memandang ada beberapa orang yang kini menghampiri keduanya.

" _yayaya..aku tahu sayang. aku tahu"_ ujar Sehun dengan nada perhatiannya. Luhan makin dongkol sekarang.

"Luhan….kupikir kita harus lari sekarang karena ada beberapa orang yang berjalan kesini dan sedari tadi menatapmu" bisik Jongin saat melihat beberapa orang tersebut makin mendekat. Luhan berhenti bicara dan memandang lekat kearah beberapa orang disana.

Dia nampak gelagapan lalu tersentak saat Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya agar bisa masuk kedalam mobil audi miliknya yang terletak didepan halte.

"A-ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan setelah dia masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Jongin yang kini mulai menjalankan mobilnya agar pergi dari tempat itu, beberapa orang itu kalang kabut dan terlihat memasuki mobil juga berniat untuk mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan dan Jongin.

" _Luhan? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ suara Sehun terdengar setelah dia mendengar bunyi suara cemas dari kekasihnya itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal mengikutiku dan Jongin. Aku—"

" _Cepat aktifkan GPS-mu dan aku akan segera melacakmu. Sekarang!"_ ujar Sehun. Luhan menggumam pelan dan langsung saja mematikan sambungan telpon miliknya lalu segera menyalakan GPSnya kemudian menatap kedepan lagi dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Jongin, bisa kau pelankan sedikit kecepatannya?" tanya Luhan panik. Jongin mendengus.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan kita tertangkap, begitu? Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih cinta kehidupan" ujar Jongin dan makin mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya, mengabaikan dia baru saja melambung beberapa mobil dan itu membuat beberapa pengguna jalan berteriak geram kearahnya. beberapa bunyi tembakan mulai terdengar bahkan itu sampai membuat kaca mobil Jongin dibagian belakang mulai retak.

"Oh fakk….mobil kesayanganku" rutuk Jongin dengan nada kesalnya.

"Luhan kau bisa menembak kan? Cepat ambil pistol milikku didashboard mobil dan tembaki sisialan itu" ujar Jongin dengan mata yang masih fokus kedepan. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Sejak kapan Jongin menyimpan pistol dalam mobilnya?

"A-apa?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Sialan. Luhan aku tahu kau begitu penasaran—"

DORR DORRR

"Menunduk!" pekik Jongin. Luhan menurutinya, dia mengambil pistol yang dimaksud Jongin dan menarik pelatuknya. Dengan hati-hati dia berpindah ketempat duduk bagian belakang mobil dan langsung menembak kearah mobil dibelakang mereka yang berjumlah lima mobil hitam.

DORR DORR "Great. Ini mulai menyenangkan" pekik Luhan saat tembakannya persis mengenai ban mobil yang satunya sedangkan dia sukses menembak salah seorang dibagian lengannya. Jongin mendecih mendengar pekikkan Luhan yang layaknya anak gadis.

"Apa kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Luhan polos saat melihat sebuah benda asing yang dilemparkan dimobilnya. Jongin melirik sedikit dan matanya sukses membola.

"LUHAN BUANG ITU! ITU GRANAT, BODOH! KITA BISA MATI" teriak Jongin histeris dan hampir saja menyenggol sebuah mobil sedan disampingnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan melemparkan benda asing tersebut keluar jendela hingga detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup dekat membuat Luhan menutup telinganya dan Jongin membanting stirnya menjauh dan mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya sedangkan Luhan nampak mencari ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering pertanda seseorang tengah menelponnya.

"Ha-halo" ujar Luhan masih dengan tangan yang fokus memegang pistol ditangannya dan menahan rasa mual yang menyergapinya karena Jongin benar-benar menyalakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

" _Aku menemukan mobilmu. Aku berada beberapa meter dibelakangmu. Sekarang, ada sebuah mobil putih yang berada beberapa meter didepanmu dan usahakan kau dan temanmu melompat kesana. Lakukan ini karena mobilmu itu tidak lama akan meledak. Ada kebocoran di—ouh shit. Lakukan saja, aku akan menemuimu setelah ini. aku janji"_ Luhan semakin takut saja mendengar Sehun yang kini mematikan telpon secara sepihak. Dia menatap lagi kebelakang, dan melihat beberapa mobil sedan yang mengikutinya dan Jongin kini mulai berkurang dan tinggal tersisa satu.

"Jongin, kita harus mencari mobil berwarna putih dan harus lompat kesana. Mobil ini akan meledak" ujar Luhan. Jongin mengangguk "Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang berpegangan padaku, itu mobilnya" tunjuk Jongin kearah mobil putih didepannya. Luhan mengangguk dan memandang kesekeliling, dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Entah sudah sampai dimana Jongin membawa mobil dan mobil mereka terus saja melaju tanpa peduli arah.

CLEK

"Hey kau! Lompatlah" Jongin dan Luhan langsung melirik kearah salah seorang pria bermata bulat yang kini menatap mereka sedangkan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam mulai mengulurkan tangan mereka bersiap untuk menarik mereka keluar.

"Cepat! Kita tidak punya waktu lama! Dekatkan jarak mobil kalian!" teriaknya lagi. Luhan dan Jongin saling menatap dan mengangguk.

"Jo-Jongin…apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Luhan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Lututnya mendadak lemas karena melihat kecepatan mobil yang menggila ditambah lagi dia harus berpindah kemobil yang lainnya.

"Luhan, cepatlah. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" cetus Jongin. Luhan menggeleng takut namun dia akhirnya berteriak saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai sebagian tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobil putih tersebut hingga pada akhirnya kesadarannya mulai melemah hingga terakhir yang dia ingat adalah….sebuah suara ledakkan dari mobil yang dia tumpangi bersama Jongin.

"Se-sehun" lirih Luhan saat itu.

.

.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penasarannya. Baekhyun menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia mengalami shok. Mungkin karena itu dia pingsan, daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Kupikir dia kaget melihat kondisi seperti tadi. Ditambah lagi ini pertama kalinya dia diserang seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Omong-omong Sehun, bola matanya bagus juga" kikik Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terkesan psiko.

"Kau bisa mencabut bola matamu sendiri jika kau mau, tapi jangan milik kekasihku" ujar Sehun dengan nada tajam. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bercanda, Sehun sayang. ahh…kau begitu seksi saat marah" ujar Baekhyun sembari menoel dagu Sehun menggoda. Sehun menepis tangannya lalu bergumam malas.

"Berhentilah bersikap binal pada teman sendiri, Baek. Kau menggelikan" decih Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh astaga. Kau seperti tidak tahu sifatku" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol lagi, Baek?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, irisnya berubah sendu sedangkan dia perlahan meremat ujung jas putih khas dokter miliknya. Samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat noda darah ditangannya, Sehun dapat menduga kegiatan Baekhyun.

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa menerima sisi gelapku, Sehun. Aku…bahkan tidak bisa berhenti dari kebiasaanku. Mungkin dia…melihatku menjijikan. Tapi…well itulah aku" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sedih sembali memperlihatkan beberapa bagian bercak darah dijas kerjanya dan juga beberapa lagi dibagian jari lentiknya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Apapun itu….kita sama. Hanya saja….kau lebih suka menghabisi orang dengan pisau sedangkan aku senjata. Aku mengerti perasaanmu" kekeh Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung karena Luhan biasa saja melihatmu menodongkan pisau. Apapun itu….jaga baik-baik Luhan yaaa…jika tidak organ dalamnya akan menjadi milikku. Hehehe" kekeh Baekhyun santai sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan teman Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia bersama Kyungsoo, kupikir Kyungsoo bisa menanganinya lebih lanjut lagi. Xiumin sedang mencari pelaku dari penyerangan Luhan tadi. Dan—oh kau bisa menemui Luhan, sepertinya dia sudah sadar sedari tadi. Aku benar-benar harus pergi karena aku punya beberapa kerjaan" celetuk Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu setelah berterima kasih, dia kini melangkah masuk kedalam ruang rawat khusus didepannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam diatas tempat tidur dengan pandangan kearah luar jendela. Sehun menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun. Luhan terlihat terlonjak kaget dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan membola. Sepersekian detik Sehun terlihat kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun yang seakan tersadar kini ikut membalas pelukan Luhan. Lengan kiri Sehun terlihat melingkari bahu Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya terlihat mengelus lembut rambut Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lembutnya lalu berlutut didepan Luhan yang kini memandangnya dengan raut datarnya.

"Ada beberapa orang….mengikutiku dan Jongin saat kami berada dihalte…lalu….mereka mengejar mobil kami dan menembakinya. Aku…aku…." Luhan menelan ludahnya berat dengan raut wajahnya yang seakan tidak terbaca. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk Luhan erat. Seberapa kasarnya seorang bad boy seperti Luhan….dia tetap akan merasakan rasa takut pada dirinya jika mengalami kejadian tadi. Sehun bahkan sudah bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang terlibat dalam kejadian tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini, hmm? Kau akan baik-baik saja" ujar Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang kini menangis terisak dipelukannya.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Dia sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Dia baik-baik saja" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu semakin memeluk erat perut Sehun.

"Kau akan kuantar pulang?" tanya Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mengirimi pesan pada mama dan well—dia bilang terserah padaku ingin kembali rumah atau tidak" ujar Luhan datar. Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan saat dia menyerahkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan balasan dari ibunya. Oh yeah…keluarga Luhan merupakan keluarga yang lumayan unik. Orang tua mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dengan anak-anaknya. Mereka hanya tahu mentrasnfer uang kerekening mereka dan membiarkan mereka. Tapi setidaknya….mereka benar-benar mencukupi kebutuhan hidup Luhan dan juga Yixing dalam bidang uang tentunya….dan bukan dalam bentuk kasih sayang.

Sehun pernah mendengar jika ayah dan ibu Luhan tidak menikah atas dasar cinta. Mereka dijodohkan dan menikah dengan alasan memperkuat bisnis keluarga. Dan tadaa….keluarga mereka menjadi semakin membosankan bahkan dengan kehadiran Luhan dan Yixing sebagai anak. Sehun juga tidak heran jika mendapati sikap Luhan yang terkesan bertolak belakang dengan Yixing yang seakan penurut dan pendiam. Mungkin factor pergaulan.

"Sehun? Apa aku bisa menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelannya. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar lalu mengangguk saja.

"Boleh, ada Yifan disana—"

"Ada Yifan? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada takut-takutnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja dia tidak masalah. Keamananmu lebih penting dari segalanya sementara aku akan mencari tahu siapa dalang dari penyeranganmu tadi" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dalam diam.

Tok Tok

Clek~~ Sehun maupun Luhan menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Disana ada seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan mata bulatnya. Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh teliti lalu menyipitkan matanya lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah, kali ini Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, wajah manis pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan bibir kissable dan mata bulatnya juga hidung mancungnya. Dia memakai pakaian yang terkesan modis dan pas dengan imagenya.

"Kenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Kau Luhan kan?" tanyanya, Luhan mengangguk. Suara pria itu terdengar lembut—sama sepertinya.

"Ah. Sehun, aku ada perlu denganmu. Dan….temannya ingin menemuinya sekarang. Bisa kau ikut aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik kearah Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya tak suka, apalagi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum kecil yang tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas "Jangan salah paham, aku tahu kau kekasihnya. Tapi ini benar-benar penting" perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan salah tingkah saat itu juga. Dia tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sehun nampaknya menyeringai melihat bagaimana posesifnya seorang Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Lu. Kau tunggu disini, oke? Aku tidak akan lama. Untuk sementara ini, berbicaralah dengan Jongin" ujar Sehun dan anehnya Luhan hanya mengangguk saja tanpa memprotes, membiarkan Sehun kini mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan rawatnya. Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan kini menoleh kearah pintu dan terlihat Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan lengan kiri yang diperban—meski tidak keseluruhan.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jongin setelah dia duduk disamping Luhan.

"Ya…apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah lengan Jongin yang diperban. Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Hanya luka biasa. Oh ya Lu, kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau pacarmu itu Sehun atau Shixun itu" celetuk Jongin dengan nada kesalnya. Luhan mendengus.

"Kau merajuk? Cih" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Oh ya….kau belum menjelaskan soal pistolmu itu" ujar Luhan dengan nada sinis.

Jongin mendengung malas "Ayahku menyuruhku membawanya dimobil untuk jaga-jaga. Kupikir itu adalah hal konyol dan well—ternyata pistol itu ada gunanya juga" ujar Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Luhan menarik nafas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" kali ini wajah Jongin berubah muram.

"Well, pria yang bernama Kyungsoo itu bersedia memperbaikinya. Untung saja mobilku hanya terbakar dibagian belakangnya, hhhh meski mobilku banyak tapi aku lebih menyukai mobilku yang satu itu" celetuk Jongin. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mengangguk singkat saja.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Jongin mengangguk.

"Si Kyungsoo itu yang akan mengantarku dan itu disuruh Sehun. Aku patut berterima kasih dengan kebaikan hatinya. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan pulang? Bagaimana jika Yixing tahu soal hal ini? Kau tahu kan…Yixing menyukai Sehun" ujar Jongin melirik kearah Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas "Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli padanya" ujar Luhan dengan acuh. Jongin mendengus saja mendengarnya.

Keduanya masih asyik bercerita sampai Sehun masuk dan Kyungso yang kini memanggil Jongin dan berkata agar Jongin segera datang.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja disini, hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu" ujar Jongin terakhir kali sebelum pria itu kini berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan sebentar.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang dan kita akan kerumahku" ujar Sehun sambil menyingkap selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh Luhan. Kini Luhan sudah memakai sebuah piyama rumah sakit yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dari biasanya.

Sehun terlihat memakaikan Luhan jaketnya dan memakaikan Luhan sepasang kaus kaki bergambar hello kitty dan jelas saja itu membuat Luhan marah bukan kepalang. Heol, dia kan pria manly. Mana mungkin pakai begituan? Salahkan Xiumin yang dengan polosnya membeli motif seperti itu.

"Sehun? Aku tidak suka kaus kakinya. Bisa kau lepas? Itu menjijikan" desis Luhan kesal sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun karena saat ini Sehun sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Sehun mendengus "Tapi kau akan kedinginan, Lu. Jangan keras kepala" ujar Sehun ngotot. Luhan mendengus tak suka.

"Tapi ini terlalu girly" ujar Luhan dengan nada kesalnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil "Itu cocok untuk kaki mungilmu itu, sayang" ujar Sehun meledek. Luhan memelototinya kesal dengan alis berkedut.

"SEHUN!" kesal Luhan namun Sehun tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Luhan.

" _Aku janji….aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu Lu. Aku janji"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC XD**_

 _ **A/N:**_

Mian baru aja update. Semi hiatus soalnya XD. Ada yng nunggu epep ini nggk? Oh ya, sebelumnya makasih udah kasih review dichap kemarenn. Aku baca smua kok…thanks juga yng mau nunggu ff ini apdet mski lain kali telat.

Oh ya, yng mau tnya2 silakan dikolom review, ntar bklan dijawab disekmen berikutnya *cieelah.

.

.

Akun author yang lain :

Wattpad : GladysPark1288 (udah ada cerita author disitu, masih dikit sihXD)

Line : gladysbetahai96 (mau intro sama curhat sma author boleh kok, tnggal diadd)

IG Meme Acc : Memecomic Yaoi (Mian…baru dibikin mknya followersnya dikit. Tpi mhon difollow yaaa *endorse nih :*)

.

.

See u in next chap^^


	11. Chapter 11

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **Sorry for long hiatus…..**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Keduanya sampai dirumah Sehun, dengan Luhan yang nampak masih terjaga sembari memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Dia bahkan terlihat menurut saja saat Sehun berbicara dan sama sekali tidak menyelanya. Bahkan saat dimobil keduanya masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan ciuman panas. Well, Luhan tidak menolak karena dia yang memulainya sampai itu membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau tidak tidur disini?" Luhan membuka suara begitu Sehun menaruh tubuhnya ditempat tidur dan mendapati Sehun yang akan keluar dari ruangan berukuran lumayan luas itu. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau yakin ingin tidur denganku?" alis Sehun naik sebelah dengan senyum menggoda sedangkan Luhan nampak memutar kedua bola matanya malas dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cih….tentu saja. Asalkan kau…." Luhan menahan nafasnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar" ujar Luhan dengan nada sinisnya. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Oh baiklah, aku pacar pengertian kok. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Sehun dengan seyum jahilnya. Luhan hanya diam saja begitu melihat Sehun yang kini mendekat kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk memelukku?" ketus Luhan. Sehun terkekeh.

"Maaf, tapi itu sifat alamiah pacar" dan Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar perkataan Sehun dan langsung saja mengambil tempat untuk tidur.

.

.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa dalang dari penyerangan Luhan semalam?" tanya Sehun kearah Chanyeol yang kini menyeruput segelas kopi miliknya. Chanyeol berdehem sejenak.

"Aku belum tahu dengan pasti. Tapi….kau tahu dimana Yixing saat Luhan diserang waktu itu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menanyakan keberadaan Yixing? Apa Yixing terlibat?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya mencurigai saja. Yifan sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa hal tentang ibumu dan juga Kyungsoo. Jadi, untuk kasus Luhan biar aku yang tangani. Kau hanya perlu menjaga beberapa saham disini dan menjaga Luhan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan" ujar Chanyeol, berusaha menjelaskan.

Sehun tersenyum culas "Kau pikir setelah apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan hampir merengut nyawanya, aku akan diam saja? Tidak. Aku juga akan mencari tahu soal ini" ujar Sehun dengan nada tegasnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal "Terserahmu. Oh ya, aku akan menelpon dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Luhan sekarang. Kau tinggal tunggu dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana" Sehun mengangguk singkat begitu melihat Chanyeol yang kini melangkah pergi dari sana.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan gerakan lambat. Yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah ruangan yang ditempatnya semalam. Dia ingat bahwa Sehun sempat berada disini semalam. Tapi….sekarang Sehun ada dimana?!

Clek

"Pagi Lu" Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sehun setelah suara derit pintu terdengar. Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" dengus Luhan dengan wajah cemberut. Alisnya berkerut memandang Sehun yang kini mendorong kereta dorong kearahnya lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang luar biasa tampan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun duduk disamping ranjang.

"Ini sarapanmu. Oh ya, kau juga harus meminum vitamin karena tubuhmu masih lemas" Sehun dengan pengertian menjelaskannya sedangkan Luhan hanya diam saja begitu Sehun terlihat mengatur sarapannya dan ngotot ingin menyuapi Luhan dan memastikan Luhan makan dengan banyak. Astaga…Sehun benar-benar pengatur rupanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta sarapanku" Sehun menyeringai dengan lebarnya membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik. Namun dengan bodohnya Luhan hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak paham mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sarapan? Kau belum sarapan Sehun—" Chup.

Luhan melebarkan matanya begitu Sehun mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut bahkan sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung menyesapnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya begitu tubuh Sehun terasa lebih mendekat kearahnya dan menghimpitnya sehingga dia bisa merasakan sepasang lengan menahan punggung dan pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat. Kedua tangan Luhan dengan gerakan cepat langsung mencengkram bahu Sehun sedangkan kepala keduanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dengan bibir yang saling meraup.

"Heummhh" rintih Luhan begitu Sehun melepas ciuman panasnya. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, pria tampan itu menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Luhan dan menyesap leher Luhan dengan gerakan lembut membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit berjingkrak kaget ditambah lagi wajah Luhan kini memerah dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

"Ahhh" Luhan terperanjat begitu Sehun menggigit lehernya tiba-tiba dan mengecupnya. Lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu ditambah Sehun yang sibuk menggigit sana-sini, Sehun mengakhiri aksinya dengan senyum puasnya.

"Sudah—hh puash dengan sarapannya hoshh" Luhan berujar dengan nafas putus-putus. Sehun terkikik kecil lalu mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat.

"Puas sekali sayang, ohh—aku sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan. Tapi…karena aku pacar yang baik, maka aku akan membiarkanmu sarapan dengan tenang" ujar Sehun. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau baru saja melakukan pelecehan padaku. Ck, itu pacar yang tidak baik" celetuk Luhan dengan nada kesalnya. Sehun tersenyum gaje.

"Pelecehan yang nikmat bukan?" Sehun berujar sambil menoel dagu Luhan dengan pandangan jahilnya. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menatap kekasih tampannya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jangan pegang-pegang. Aku ingin sarapan!" ketus Luhan dengan alis berkedut kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sendok yang dipegang Luhan dan mulai mengaduk bubur ayam yang berada disalah satu baskom.

"Sayang sekali….aku yang akan menemanimu untuk makan sekaligus untuk menyuapimu" Sehun tersenyum polos. Luhan membuang mukanya dengan kesal meski pada akhirnya dia menurut saja saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulutnya dan memakan habis bubur tersebut meski Luhan sudah beberapa kali bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin lagi.

.

.

Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. Dia sekali lagi menarik lengan Sehun dan mencium kekasihnya itu lagi namun Sehun hanya menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. Cih….Luhan tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak ada maunya. Dan coba tebak apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Ya…membujuk kekasih tampannya itu agar mengijinkannya ikut. Tinggal seorang diri dirumah orang itu terlalu asing baginya setidaknya Sehun harus berada dengannya disana. Pulang kerumah sendiri? Sehun jelas melarang dan Luhan pun tidak mau. Itu terlalu beresiko.

Bagaimana jika beberapa orang yang waktu itu menyerangnnya kemudian mendatangi rumahnya dan menculiknya? Luhan kan jadi ngeri sendiri. Dan tinggal dirumah Sehun untuk sementara waktu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Lu, kau tidak boleh pergi oke? Kau harus tetap disini dengan penjagaan yang ketat sampai aku kembali" Sehun berujar dengan nada pelan namun Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya dengan mencengkram ujung kameja yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun menggeram kesal "LUHAN! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Sehun. Luhan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang tidak biasanya, namun dia tidak pernah gentar oleh apapun, dia malah menatap Sehun balik dengan pandangan menantangnya.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu!" Luhan berucap dengan nada penuh penekanan sedangkan Sehun nampak sudah kehabisan akal karena perkataan Luhan.

"Baik. Kau boleh ikut dengan syarat" Sehun sebenarnya agak berat mengatakannya namun untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, karena Luhan merupakan sosok nekat.

"Kau janji untuk memenuhi syarat itu kan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang kearah Luhan yang kini terdiam.

Luhan mengangguk menyetujuinya "Tentu saja" ujarnya ketus. Sehun mendengus.

"Kau harus mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan dan tidak boleh melawan" celetuk Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah datar pertanda tidak terima.

"Tapi…"

Chup

Luhan berhenti memprotes saat Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Sehun menyeringai "Setuju atau tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mendengus jengah lalu mengangguk "Oke, fine" ujarnya ketus.

"Good, sekarang kau harus memakai jaket. Tidak boleh melawan" Luhan mengangguk saja dengan pasrah saat Sehun memakaikannya sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang terlihat besar ditubuhnya namun cukup nyaman untuk tubuhnya.

"Ayo"—dan lagi-lagi Luhan harus pasrah saat Sehun menggandeng tangannya dan keluar dari rumah. Luhan mendapati Chanyeol berada disamping mobil dan juga dua buah mobil berada dibelakang mobil milik Sehun.

Keduanya masuk setelah Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil, dan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus saat Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkannya selama perjalanan.

.

.

Ditempat lain….

Jongin menopang dagunya kesal. Terhitung setengah hari dia melihat Kyungsoo mondar-mandir didepannya. Pria berwajah bocah yang begitu mencintai senjata keluaran baru itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Kau membuatku bolos sekolah dan membiarkanku duduk disini seperti orang bodoh?" Jongin berujar dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo menyentikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah kaca mata minus yang menempel diwajahnya masih setia menggantung diujung hidung bangirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal sebenarnya" Kyungsoo mengelus dagunya dengan raut wajah polosnya. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tanyakan saja" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berlagak seperti seorang boss.

"Hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan status hubungannya dengan Luhan?

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat menyukai Luhan?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah anehnya. Dia rasanya ingin tertawa jika dia menebak dirinya menyukai Luhan. Astaga! Berteman dengan Luhan saja Jongin merasa bingung apa alasannya, apalagi menyukai Luhan. Ck. Sungguh mustahil.

Kyungsoo memandangnya datar "Jawab saja" ujarnya ketus. Jongin mendecih kesal.

"Teman. Aku dan manusia aneh itu berteman" ujar Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau tahu dengan detail soal keluarga Luhan?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Aku bukan saudaranya. Kenapa tidak kau tanya—"

"Jawab saja" dengus Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang keluarganya meski dia adalah temanku. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan adiknya yang jelas-jelas satu sekolah dengannya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin membahas soal keluarganya padaku. Intinya, keluarga mereka benar-benar keluarga paling aneh dan paling membosankan" celetuk Jongin panjang lebar. Kyungsoo menyentikkan jarinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Good job. Sekarang ini terakhir. Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah itu" Kyungsoo berujar.

"Kau pikir aku ini tawanan?" cela Jongin tidak terima.

"Berikan kontak adik Luhan"

"Hah?"

"Aku memerlukannya. Meski hanya emailnya atau bahkan nomor ponselnya atau saja media sosial miliknya" ujar Kyungsoo. Alis Jongin berkedut, ingin sekali menonjok sosok didepannya ini.

"Mana mungkin aku memilikinya?"

"Kau bisa berpikir lagi jika kau punya atau tidak" dengus Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak suka.

"A-ah tunggu sebentar. Aku sepertinya—oh ya. Aku punya….nomor ponselnya. Tunggu sebentar!"Jongin merogoh ponselnya dan segera memberikannya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya lalu mengerutkan dahinya, membandingkan nomor ponsel Yixing yang berada diponsel Jongin dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Aneh juga. Kenapa nomor ponselnya yang ada padamu beda denganku?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham.

"Apa aku peduli? Sekarang, bisa aku pergi dari sini? Aku sudah cukup puas untuk bolos sekolah karena masalah ini dan oh ya….lukaku belum sembuh betul" tunjuk Jongin kearah lengannya yang masih diperban. Blazer sekolahnya masih disampirkan diatas bahunya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu kembali menyerahkan ponsel milik Jongin kepada sipemilik. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu" celetuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih terdiam, tadi dia baru saja dengan bahwa makhluk aneh bernama Kyungsoo ini akan mengantarnya bukan?

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat" sentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terperanjat dan dengan bibir yang masih mencibir, dia berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kau jaga disini. Pastikan tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan yang terjadi disini" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terkesan tiba-tiba. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan kesalnya begitu Sehun menggandeng Luhan dengan posesif. "Apa kau menganggapku anak TK?" celetuk Luhan dengan pandangan kesal.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan mencium kilat kekasihnya itu. Sehun berjalan keluar dari mobil, didepannya terdapat gedung pencakar langit berwarna putih yang merupakan salah satu gedung rumah sakit terkenal.

Rencanannya dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan dalam hal ini. "Kita akan menemui Baekhyun hari ini" ujar Sehun begitu keduanya masuk dilobi rumah sakit. Luhan mengangguk asal.

Ini kali kedua Luhan datang kesini setelah waktu itu dan dia sudah tidak akan terkejut lagi jika mendapati keduanya harus melewati beberapa lorong berdominasi warna putih agar sampai diruangan milik Baekhyun.

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam. Sehun memutar kenop pintu diikuti Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya. Hal yang pertama didapatinya adalah ruangan kerja Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana, lemari yang pintunya hampir patah beserta pecahan kaca yang benar-benar terletak mengenaskan dilantai.

Luhan hanya menganga lebar melihat kekacauan yang ada sedangkan Baekhyun nampak santai membuang beberapa benda rusak diatas meja kerjanya "Ada apa ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu duduk dengan raut kesalnya "Seseorang membongkar ruanganku, entah kenapa. Aku sudah mengecek dan ada beberapa serum milikku yang hilang" ujarnya dengan nada sebal. Sehun juga mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah mencari tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku juga akan tahu nantinya. Terserah orang tolol itu mau apa. Hah….aku capek membereskannya sendirian" keluh Baekhyun dengan raut lelahnya. Pria pendek itu mengetikan beberapa dial nomor dan setelahnya Sehun maupun Luhan hanya diam saja mendengar Baekhyun yang kini menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk datang dan membereskan semuanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika membiarkan ruangan kerjamu bermasalah seperti ini?" tanya Luhan begitu Baekhyun mengambil jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya dibahu kecilnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Ah…aku sudah biasa jika ada beberapa orang yang mencoba membobol ruang kerjaku. Ini terjadi lebih dari sekali dan aku sudah cukup kebal. Oh ya, kita bicara diruangan lain saja. Disini terlalu pengap dan beberapa bawahanku ingin membereskan kekacauan ini" jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk lalu mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju keruangan yang lainnya dan jelas saja keduanya tidak tahu. Mereka harus membelok beberapa lorong, menuruni anak tangga yang seperti menghubungkan mereka dengan ruangan bawah tanah. Ketiganya sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna silver.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut setelah menekan sebuah tombol dan setelah pintu terbuka, kepulan uap dingin menyergap ketiganya. Luhan bahkan harus mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Uh. Maaf, disini tidak dingin. Aku lupa menurunkan suhunya" celetuk Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan lalu melangkah masuk. Dan benar saja, suhu diruangan ini termasuk sejuk. Tidak panas, dan tidak juga dingin. Cukup menyenangkan dibandingkan pertama kali pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa ruanganmu? Merepotkan sekali" keluh Sehun begitu mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada banyak? Tapi satu-satunya ruangan yang belum pernah dibobol adalah ruangan ini. Dan yaa…banyak sekali barang-barang penting milikku ada disini" Baekhyun menarik salah satu tempat duduk dan langsung duduk disana setelah melemparkan jas putih khas dokternya.

"Jadi, kalian bisa bicara sekarang. Apa tujuan kalian mengunjungiku kemari? Kalian ingin mengajakku piknik?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Sehun mendecih.

"Apa aku pernah memanggilmu untuk melakukan hal tak berguna itu?" dengus Sehun sakartik. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, to the point saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakana?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya "Kau tahu dengan jelas soal penyerangan Luhan waktu itu. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk itu. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa dalang dari penyerangan waktu itu. Beberapa orang yang terlibat sudah mati karena…..yeahh beberapa anak suruhanku membunuh mereka. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapat petunjuk dari jasad mereka" jelas Sehun. Baekhyun mengusap dagunya.

"Soal itu Sehun….aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Maksudku….aku bisa saja membantumu. Hanya saja, kupikir itu juga akan melibatkan Chanyeol, ya kan?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ragunya. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Secara teknis, ya. Chanyeol memang membantuku untuk mencari tahu siapa dalangnya" celetuk Sehun. Baekhyun mendengus dengan nada ragunya. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali dengan senyum lemah.

"Maaf sekali kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak paham. Dia memang tidak tahu soal hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi wajar dia merasa bingung dengan hal ini.

"Memangnya apa yang…."

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol kalau begitu" celetuk Sehun. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya ya terserahmu saja. Oh ya Luhan…apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja sekarang? Dan Sehun…seharusnya Luhan sudah bisa bersekolah sekarang" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyipit.

Sehun mendengus "Terlalu beresiko jika dia harus pergi kesekolah. Aku takut beberapa orang itu akan kembali dan menyerangnya" jelas Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau berniat membuat Luhan putus sekolah? Apa kau gila? Itu mudah saja! Kau harus memberi penjagaan ekstra saja diluar sekolah milik Luhan. Lagian, bukannya ada pria pesek itu yang menjaga Luhan disekolahnya?" celetuk Baekhyun. Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pria pesek?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kim Jongun"

"Bukan Jongun, tapi Kim Jongin" celetuk Luhan membenarkan. Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya tidak peduli.

"Ayo Lu, kita harus pergi" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kuharap kau bisa membantuku Baek" ujar Sehun dengan nada pelannya. Baekhyun mengangguk saja dengan malas.

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Cih"

.

.

In the other place….

Sosok dengan dimple menghiasi pipi itu menunduk. Aliran darah merembes dari pergelangan tangannya. Tak dihiraukan pula pandangan buram yang sesekali menghampiri dirinya. Yixing, sosok dengan senyum malaikatnya itu kini memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya yang dibalut dengan kameja putih itu basa oleh keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau akan selalu mencintainya. Dan semakin kau mencintainya…itu akan semakin menyakiti dirinya" sosok dengan punggung tegap muncul dari ambang pintu. Yixing membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku begitu….menyukai rasa sakit ini" Yixing mengangkat tangannya yang masih berdarah. Beberapa luka sayatan nampak dipermukaan kulit dadanya. Kancing kamejanya terbuka sebagian menampilkan bekas-bekas sayatan itu.

"Itu bukan cinta Yixing, itu obsesi. Sehun tidak akan pernah melihatmu" bentak sosok lain itu. Yixing terkekeh lemah.

"Aku akan! Aku bertaruh jika Sehun mencintaiku hanya saja….Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan merubah segalanya" Yixing mencoba menyela. Pandangan matanya buram karena air mata yang menggenang.

Sosok itu yang merupakan Victory Kim itu tersenyum culas. Pria bernama asli Suho itu memperhatikan lagi Yixing dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Apa buktinya jika Sehun mencintaimu?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Kau berpura-pura menculikku dan dia datang menyelamatkanku. Itu buktinya" Yixing tertawa sambil mengatakannya. Suho tersenyum mengejek.

"Lalu kau berpikir jika Sehun datang sendirian saat menyelamatkanmu waktu itu?" Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia datang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan aku tahu itu dengan jelas" ujar Yixing dengan nada yakinnya sontak itu membuat Suho tertawa cetar mendengarnya.

"Ya….dan disana ada Luhan. Ada Luhan yang menunggunya dimobil dan menyelamatkan Sehun waktu itu yang pernah kena tikam dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu" Suho berujar sambil mengambil tangan Yixing dan membasuhnya dengan kain basah. Yixing terdiam, pandangannya sendu. Dia kalah lagi, dan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kenapa Sehun memilih Luhan? Bukankah Sehun pernah bilang padanya jika dia memimpikan seseorang yang lemah lembut dan pintar? Yixing sudah melakukan semua itu, dia berusaha menjaga emosinya dan menjadi sosok yang perhatian meski Yixing tahu dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena dia tidak pernah menunjukan emosinya dengan jelas. Yixing juga sudah berusaha mendapatkan ranking satu dikelasnya meski pada akhirnya sosok Luhan seringkali mengungguli dirinya. Sial.

"Luhan kakakmu. Dan itu fakta yang harus kau terima. Kalian lahir dari rahim yang sama" Suho mengingatkan sambil mengoleskan obat dipermukaan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah ya…aku sampai lupa. Jika Luhan kakakku" Yixing menggumam pelan.

"Menyedihkan" Suho berujar sedangkan Yixing hanya diam saja, membiarkan Suho selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk ini.

Andaikan saja Sehun mencintainya juga…. Andaikan Luhan tidak bertemu Sehun. Mungkin saja…Yixing akan mendapatkan Sehun lebih mudah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Sehun…meski itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang untuk memilikimu. Aku tidak pernah peduli"

.

.

Brak

Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan dengan cepat dibalik pintu. Luhan meringis saat punggungnya terasa tidak nyaman. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Sehun sedangkan bajunya sedari tadi sudah ditanggalkan dan tersisa sebuah celana bokser kelonggaran milik Sehun yang dipakainya. Luhan mendongkak dengan bibir membengkak miliknya. Kedua tangannya meremat lembut helaian rambut Sehun dengan gerakan erotis.

"Apahh...ahh" Luhan meringis ngilu begitu Sehun menggigit dadanya. Sehun memandangnya sekilas setelah mengangkat pandangannya. Luhan meliriknya.

"Ada apa?" suara serak Sehun terdengar. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau yakin untuk mengijinkanku sekolah setelah ini?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggendong Luhan dengan erat sampai dia membaringkan Luhan ditempat tidur dengan gerakan pelan.

Sehun menopang kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Luhan. Mata sipit nan tajamnya menatap lurus kearah Luhan yang berada dibawahnya "Menurutmu? Apa aku harus menikahimu sekarang agar kau tidak perlu sekolah lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sok menggoda sedangkan Luhan hanya mendecih geram.

"Kau bercanda? Aku masih suka sekolah" ketus Luhan sambil membuang pandangannya kesamping, merasa malu dengan tubuh atas Sehun yang tidak terbalut apapun menampilkan dada putih lebarnya yang dihiasi dengan sebuah tattoo.

"Astaga…preman ini masih suka sekolah, hmm? Aku tahu kau itu hanya datang kesekolah untuk membuat kasus bukan untuk belajar" Sehun menunduk dan menggigit kuping telinga Luhan dan menciummnya dengan seduktif. Sontak Luhan memejamkan matanya lalu melenguh.

"Apa kau yakin ingin sekolah lagi? Kuyakin kau akan membuat ulah disekolah" Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap dahi Luhan yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Akuhh yakinhh ahh" Luhan kembali melenguh, merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai bergerilya untuk membuka boksernya dan menurunkannya sampai menggantung dikakinya.

"Aku belum yakin, Lu. Kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku, hmm?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun mengambil ahli bagian bawahnya. Miliknya mulai menegang saat merasakan permukaan tangan Sehun melingkupi 'kejantanannya'.

"Hey..kau mau janji sesuatu padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan tangan yang masih bebas bergerak. Luhan menggeram kesal namun pandangan matanya terlihat sekali sedang memohon.

"Ya..aku janjihh..akkhh sialan" desis Luhan tajam saat Sehun memelintir nipple yang satunya.

"Kau harus mengikuti semua prosedur yang kujalankan. Kau masih bisa tinggal dirumahku kapan pun kau mau dan aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang menjemputmu pulang dan tidak ada penolakkan" ujar Sehun dengan nada tegas. Luhan mencibir.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Luhan dengan kesal.

"Apanya?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Yang menjemputku kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh tenang saja. Aku akan menempatkan waktuku untuk mengurus pacar cantikku ini" Sehun tersenyum menggoda sedangkan Luhan nampaknya memelototinya dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Bilang aku cantik lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu" ketus Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi…bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Sial—ahhh"

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

.

A/n :

Author minta maaf soal kterambatan update ff ini. jeongmal mian. Author sibuk akhir2 ini jadi updatenya lama. Imajinasi juga lagi stuck, jadi maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan apalagi pas adegan encehnya dipotong wkwkw….semoga nggak galau yethh.

Oh ya… thanks buat yng mau nungguin ff ini, harap tinggalkan review yaaa sama dukungannya. Ff ini masih akan update krena ff ini ikut dalam HHI Big Event 2. Mohon saran dan dukungannya yaaa readersnim *bow.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatnya yaaaa….tunggu chap selanjutnya.

Jika ada yang pengen chat atau curhat sama author silahkan hubungi author di :

Line : gladysbetahai96

Thalanghekk :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : All About**

 **Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Author : GladysPark1288**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n ;**

 _ **Mengingat author lagi sibuk ujian…kmungkinan bakalan slow update. Maap yaaa**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to give a review juseyoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

Luhan menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah dua orang yang memakai jass hitam yang berdiri disamping mobil didepannya. Luhan menghela nafas, ini pasti kerjaan Sehun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau rencanakan dengan dua orang itu? Mereka lebih terlihat seperti teroris" Luhan mendengus kesal sambil mengunyah sepotong roti ditangannya. Sehun muncul sambil memakai topi, tubuh tegapnya dibalut dengan baju casual berwarna abu-abu dan celana berbahan cotton yang berwarna senada sedangkan dia sendiri memakai sepasang sepatu berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku? Tentu saja mengantarmu kesekolah" Sehun tersenyum bodoh sambil beralih membawakan tas sekolah yang Luhan pakai. Sehun melangkah masuk sambil menuntun Luhan yang berjalan agak tertatih.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan nada pelannya saat melihat Luhan meringis pada saat bokong seksinya mendarat dikursi mobil. Luhan mendelik kesal dengan dengusan.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya hah?!" bentak Luhan geram. Sehun menarik nafasnya.

"Apa hari ini kau absen saja?"

"Tidak perlu" ujar Luhan acuh. Sehun mengangguk saja, percuma untuk menahan Luhan hari ini karena sedari kemarin Luhan memang merengek padanya agar dapat sekolah hari ini. Dan jadilah, pagi ini Sehun memang ingin sekali mengantar Luhan kesekolah berhubung Kris tidak memberinya beberapa tugas hari ini.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan menatapnya datar "Apa aku terlihat peduli? Dan oh ya..untuk apa dua orang itu membuntuti mobil kita? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan menyipit.

Sehun tertawa kering lalu mulai menstarter mobilnya diikuti sebuah mobil yang mengikut dari belakang. "Mereka semacam bodyguar—"

"APA?! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal semacam itu? Kau pikir aku anak tk? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?!" cerocos Luhan dengan wajah murka. Sehun bahkan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar reaksi Luhan yang seheboh ini.

"Tapi Lu—"

"Tidak aku tidak mau dengan keputusan yang kau buat ini. Cih, mana sudi aku harus dikawal dua orang layaknya anak gadis" dengus Luhan dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tetap tidak mau OH SEHUN! TETAP TIDAK MAU" pekik Luhan dengan nyaring. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ta—"

"Aku tidak—"

"DENGAR DULU XI LUHAN!"

"….."

Sehun menghela nafas saat Luhan yang nampaknya sudah tenang. Pria dengan paras manis itu nampak mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu menakutkan. Seriously, suara Sehun yang tadi mengalahkan suara cemprengnya saat berteriak.

Sehun berdehem perlahan "Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan bisa berkelahi dengan beberapa preman manapun. Hanya saja ini lain masalahnya, yang mengincarmu belum jelas diketahui siapa. Mereka bisa saja menculikmu kapan saja saat aku tidak bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu selama 24 jam kan? Jadi aku sudah putuskan hal ini bersama Chanyeol tentu saja" jelas Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan Sehun" cicit Luhan sambil melirik Sehun lewat ujung matanya.

"Begini saja sudah cukup Lu, tidak ada penolakan. Anak buahku itu sudah berganti baju menjadi mahasiswa sepertimu. Dan oh ya, aku sudah menyalakan GPS diponsel dan err—antingmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan agak terkejut sambil mengambil ponsel dan juga meraba telinganya yang memang sudah ada anting.

"Kapan kau menaruhnya?" tanya Luhan sambil meraba dengan jeli telinganya. Sehun tersenyum usil.

"Semalam saat kau sibuk mendesah"

Wajah Luhan memerah padam saat mendengar perkataan Sehun "Sialan kau"

.

.

Beberapa kali Sehun harus menatap bosan kearah Kris yang kini sibuk bolak-balik didepannya. kakaknya ini memang seperti itu, suka sekali menyibukkan diri untuk hal yang tidak perlu. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Kris terdiam sebentar, beberapa pikiran ini mengganggunya sedari tadi. Memikirkan soal mantan kekasihnya, atau saja beberapa tugas yang diembannya sebagai anak tertua, dan juga—mendapatkan siapa pembunuh ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Dad ke Korea" ujar Kris yang seakan membuat Sehun melompat ditempat duduknya sekarang. Kedua mata Sehun melotot mendengarnya.

"Dad akan…kesini?" tanya Sehun. Kris mengangguk pasti.

"Dia memiliki beberapa pertemuan sebenarnya dan itu hanya berlangsung tiga hari. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk berada disini selama lima hari kedepan. Menurutmu apa dia memiliki rencana lain?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan penasaran. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

"Dia mungkin harus mengurus perusahaan yang ada disini" ujar Sehun dengan nada santainya. Kris melirik Sehun sebentar.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah menghandlenya dan memberitahukan padanya beberapa kabar mengenai perusahaan setiap minggu. Apa….ini berhubungan dengan mom?" tanya Kris dengan raut kecutnya. Sehun memandangnya sendu.

"Dad sudah memiliki kehidupan baru Kris. Sejak dia menikah lagi, dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk melupakan mom bahkan tidak peduli saat tahu mom tidak ditemukan saat kecelakaan" ujar Sehun dengan nada pelannya. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan dengan obsidiannya yang seakan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi Kris. Mom seperti tidak memiliki arti apapun dimatanya. Bahkan jika kita mati sekalipun, dad tidak akan peduli" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Berbicara mengenai keluarganya secara tak langsung membuatnya muak.

Banyak yang bilang keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terbaik. Sehun menepis itu semua, itu hanya pencitraan saja. Tidak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong. Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan merupakan sosok yang sama yang memiliki keluarga tapi seperti tidak memilikinya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bersama sekarang.

Kris tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan terkendali mengingat dia adalah kakak "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Itu kisah klasik" ujar Kris dengan senyum datarnya. Sehun mendecih lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pundaknya.

"Itu klasik tapi cukup menyakitkan. Untuk itulah kenapa aku kemari, membuktikan bahwa kematian mom bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan biasa. Ada beberapa hal janggal dan aku harus membuktikannya" Sehun selalu memiliki tekad dan Kris dapat melihatnya dari sifat Sehun sehari-hari. Bahkan Kris sendiri yakin jika Sehun mau berkomitmen untuk sesuatu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga komitmennya meski dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kita bisa Sehun. Yang kita perlukan hanya beberapa petunjuk. Mom pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui kita memperjuangkan kehidupannya dulu" ujar Kris. Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Ya….mom pasti akan sangat bahagia bukan?" dan hanyalah keheningan yang mengisi ruangan itu saat keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka begitu menyayangi kedua ibunya, hanya saja seseorang tidak akan selamanya bertahan bukan? Ibu mereka meninggal dengan cepat. Ayahnya sempat terpuruk, namun entah kenapa suatu malam dia bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria tua dengan rambut pirang perak itu tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan biasa saja. Melakukan berbagai pekerjaan kantoran, bermain golf dengan rekannya, bahkan mendatangi beberapa acara pesta dengan senyum mengembang saat bertemu kerabat terdekatnya.

Semuanya kembali normal dalam satu malam dan itu terasa ganjal bahkan bagi Kris dan Sehun yang merupakan anaknya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijabarkan apalagi saat dengan tiba-tiba ayahnya mengenalkan mereka pada ibu baru mereka dengan senyum indah yang meneduhkan, Sehun dan Kris tidak memungkiri hal itu. Ibu tiri mereka begitu baik dan sederhana namun itu tidak mengalahkan betapa hebatnya ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal.

Kris dan Sehun tidak menentang keputusan ayahnya. Beliau pantas bahagia, namun sayangnya hal itu membuat Kris dan Sehun muak saat ayahnya menampakan raut tidak pedulinya ketika mereka beranjak remaja bahkan dewasa. Hanya mengetahui bagaimana ibunya meninggal, Kris dan Sehun langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres dan tidak wajar dengan kematian ibunya. Sayangnya, ayahnya yang seharusnya mengerti dan tahu hal itu….sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dan itu sangat disayangkan.

"Tidak ada yang misterius dari keluarga kita Sehun" ujar Kris membuka pembicaraan. Sehun menarik nafas.

"Hanya saja…tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada yang mau menanyakan soal keluarga kita. Mereka terlalu takut untuk ikut campur dan menganggap kita berbahaya" Kris meniup asap rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya. Asap tersebut langsung memenuhi sebagian ruangan. Sehun diam saja.

"Hmmm. Mereka tidak pernah tahu tentangku..atau bahkan tentang keluarga kita" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya benar…..tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Keuarga Wu itu.

Bahkan kekasih Sehun sekalipun, Luhan.

.

.

"Tidak ingin makan siang?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham saat melihat Luhan yang hanya tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah. Mereka membolos satu jam pelajaran saja kok, Luhan terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran konseling.

Luhan menunjuk kearah salah satu orang suruhan Sehun "Bisa beli aku makanan? Apa saja. Satu saja yang membelinya, yang satu tinggal disini" ujar Luhan santai. Salah satu orang itu mengangguk patuh sedangkan yang satunya masih duduk dengan pandangan teliti kesekeliling.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menganga, Luhan benar-benar diperlakukan seperti tuan putri, bisa menyuruh orang ini itu tanpa ada beban yang berarti. Ckckck.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan bosan. Dia memandang langit biru dengan pandangan datar, seperti sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Luhan lakukan sih?

"Tidak hanya saja kau…akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih kalem" Jongin berujar dengan nada pelan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita hah?" wajah Luhan mendadak berubah keruh. Dia benci jika secara tidak langsung beberapa orang menilainya seperti wanita.

Jongin mendengus "Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah kau akhir-akhir ini lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sepertinya Sehun berhasil menjinakanmu" celetuk Jongin. Alis Luhan kembali berkerut, memangnya ada yang berubah dengannya? Luhan mengakui jika akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali mencari keributan untuk seharian ini. Tadi pagi dia dengan tenang duduk dikelasnya, meski sesekali dia menatap tajam orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Guru sejarah sama sekali tidak memarahinya seperti biasa, dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membolos saat ini ditemani Jongin dan juga dua penjaganya.

"Ini makan siang anda, bersama dengan….Tuan Jongin" salah satu orang tersebut menyerahkan tas jinjing kearah Luhan yang berisi makan siang dan didalamnya sudah ada beberapa kotak bekal. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu membelinya jauh-jauh. Disekolah ini ada kantin" ujar Luhan mengingatkan. Pria dengan postur tinggi itu tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya bila lama, Tuan Sehun yang menyerahkan sendiri makanan itu tadi" ujarnya santai. Luhan membolakan matanya.

"Maksudmu Sehun datang kesini tadi?" ulang Luhan. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Tuan Sehun menyuruh saya memastikan anda dan Jongin makan dengan baik siang ini" ujar pria itu. Luhan dalam hati ingin sekali berteriak geram sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Sehun datang tadi.

"Dia tidak mampir sebentar?" tanya Luhan.

Pria itu mengulum senyum "Ya, dia mampir tapi hanya sebentar karena dia memiliki pertemuan singkat dengan kepala sekolah" lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat terbengong-bengong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncnakan Sehun sebenarnya.

'Aku harus menanyakan ini padanya' gumam Luhan merasa tak puas jika hanya bertanya pada pengawalnya saja. Luhan hanya mengangguk saja dengan acuhnya lalu beralih menatap kearah Jongin yang masih saja menunjukan wajah kaget setengah tidak percaya miliknya.

"Jongin? Ayo makan siang" kekeh Luhan.

.

.

Sehun meneguk sisa minumannya. Sebuah gelas masih dipegangnya dengan erat memandang kearah Yixing dengan pandangan menukik tajam "Jadi kau mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Sehun. Yixing mengangguk kecil, tubuhnya masih saja memakai seragam miliknya.

"Ya, hanya kecelakaan kecil dan itu membuatku harus mendapati luka dilenganku" Yixing berujar sambil menunjukan sebelah tangannya yang diperban. Sehun mengangguk paham lalu menyenggol Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa kau cukup percaya?" bisik Sehun sambil menampilkan wajah kurang yakin meski terlihat datar. Chanyeol menghela nafas "Tidak" balas Chanyeol dengan raut wajahnya. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu…kau tidak perlu ikut dengan kami nanti malam" pupus Sehun langsung. Yixing menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yixing.

"Mencari dalang penyerangan kakakmu waktu itu. Tidakkah kau cukup penasaran? Kurasa aku memiliki beberapa petunjuk yang kuat mengenai masalah ini dan Sehun jelas tidak akan memaafkan pelakunya" Chanyeol mengumbar senyum tipis, layaknya sedang mengumbar betapa ramahnya dia.

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis melihat tubuh Yixing yang 'agak' menegang. Terbukti dari punggungnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah saat memperbaikki gaya duduknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak penasaran" ujar Yixing datar. Dagunya terangkat dengan mata yang menyorot tak suka. Dia sepertinya membenci kakaknya, batin Chanyeol.

"Begitukah? Kalian bersaudara….tapi kelihatan tidak" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Sehun membuang pandangannya.

"Ya…mereka aneh" celetuk Sehun sekedar basa-basi.

"Maaf yaa…sedikit mengganggu waktu sekolahmu. Aku hanya menawarkan saja jika kau ingin ikut kami" Chanyeol berujar sambil melirik Sehun sesekali.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah" ujar Sehun. Yixing tersenyum sekilas, ada rasa bersyukur jika Sehun masih saja memberikan sedikit perhatian untuknya. Dia pikir…Sehun tidak akan peduli padanya, bukankah itu berarti Sehun masih bisa membuka hatinya?

"Terima kasih. Apa ini tidak merepotkan Sehun?" tanya Yixing. Sehun mengulum bibirnya lalu berusaha tersenyum begitu lebar "Tentu saja tidak"

.

Sehun rasanya ingin mati saja selama sisa perjalanan. Atmosfer didalam mobil begitu tidak mengenakan jika dia harus merasakan Yixing menatapnya sesekali meski itu diam-diam. Sehun rasanya ingin melompat dari mobilnya, hanya saja dia masih saja ingat nyawa. Demi Tuhan, dia masih ingin hidup.

Setengah jam mereka habiskan dalam keadaan diam, apalagi saat Sehun memutuskan untuk memutar radio yang mengalunkan beberapa instrument ringan membuat atmosfer yang tadinya canggung sedikit berkurang. Mobilnya sampai didepan pintu gerbang sekolah milik Yixing dan….Luhan.

Sehun ingat dia sudah memberikan beberapa bekal makan siang yang dibuat chef terbaiknya bersama Yifan. Sehun hanya ingin memastikan saja jika Luhan makan dengan baik disekolah meski dia dapat laporan bahwa Luhan membolos—lagi. Mungkin Luhan akan bertanya soal apa rencanannya dan mengapa dia tidak menemui Luhan secara langsung tadi.

"Sudah sampai Yixing" ujar Sehun. Yixing mengangguk lalu memperbaikki letak jass sekolahnya dengan baik. Dia menatap Sehun sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih Sehun, maaf merepotkan. Sampaikan salamku pada Yifan" ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk pasti lalu berujar setelah pintu mobil ditutup "Kuharap kau lekas sembuh, Yixing"

.

.

"Sehun akan menjemputku kan?" Luhan menatap datar kearah dua orang yang menjadi pengawalnya seharian ini. Jongin hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Errr Lu…aku duluan yaa. Ayahku menyuruhku datang lebih awal hari ini" ujar Jongin. Luhan mengangguk singkat lalu mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Jongin yang kini berjalan menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil audi hitamnya. Bahkan sampai Jongin pergi, dua orang pengawal tadi masih membungkam bibir keduanya seakan enggan mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Sehun tidak akan menjemputku hari ini?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada mengulang.

"Maaf tadi Tuan Sehun bilang jika dia memiliki beberapa urusan pen—"

"Aku mengerti. Dimana mobil kalian?" Luhan memotong perkataan mereka. Dua orang tersebut mengangguk lalu menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir rapi disamping mereka.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia masih merasa kesal saja karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengendarai mobil kesayangannya. Alasannya adalah terlalu berbahaya jika Luhan pulang sendirian seperti itu. Hell,,,memangnya dia seorang wanita?

"Sudah pulang princess?" kekeh seseorang dari dalam mobil. Luhan membolakan matanya.

"Baekhyun?" ujarnya kaget.

Pria dengan senyum malaikat itu tertawa kecil "Hah, wajahmu kelihatan lusuh sekali" ejeknya sembari mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya. Luhan hanya diam saja dengan pandangan terkejut dan bingungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Ohh….Pacar datarmu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan memintaku untuk memastikan bahwa kau masih utuh saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Ketahuilah dia adalah orang paling norak dan paling berlebihan, si sialan Wu itu" geram Baekhyun gemas. Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Y-ya begitulah" ujarnya kaku.

"Aku akan langsung mengantarmu kerumah, mungkin sejam kemudian Sehun sudah ada disana. Dia menghubungiku tadi" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Hmmm"

"Omong-omong Luhan…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Luhan menoleh dan memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kapan terakhir kalian melakukan seks?"—bunuh saja Luhan jika dia harus menjawab pertanyaan mengerikan dari Baekhyun. Luhan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun Baekhyun langsung memotong perkataannya dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Apa penis Sehun panjang?"—what the….Luhan terbengong-bengong dengan wajah memerah. Dia bahkan melirik kearah supir yang nampaknya salah tingkah saat mendengar percakapan Baekhyun yang terdengar ceplas ceplos.

"Uh….kau—jangan pikirkan ucapanku yaa…fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu" ujar Baekhyun pada sang supir yang sekarang kelihatan gugup.

"Jadi…Luhan. Karena hanya kita berdua disini, aku bebas menanyakan apapun kan?"—dan saat itu pula Luhan rasanya ingin melompat dari jendela mobil saat melihat senyum seringaian muncul dibibir tipis itu.

.

.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan menuju kearahnya. Sehun sontak memandang datar kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun begitu pria itu sampai didepannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersama dengan Luhan tadi sampai kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menuntut. Luhan hanya bungkam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun atau Baekhyun.

"Lu? Apa orang gila ini melakukan hal tidak waras padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada parno. Sebenarnya dia agak menyesal jika menitipkan Luhan pada Baekhyun yang notabenennya adalah orang setengah errr—gila?

"Tidak. Dia tidak melakukan apapun" Tuh kan?! Bahkan nada bicara Luhan terdengar kikuk dan agak aneh. Sehun kan jadi meragukan.

"Sehun kau terlalu parno" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu berjalan duduk didepan pasangan itu. Saat ini ketiganya berada dirumah Sehun dan siapa sangka jika Sehun tiba lebih cepat dari mereka? Bahkan pria itu sudah duduk diruang makan sambil menunggu mereka pulang.

"Lu? Kau ganti baju dikamar. Aku akan menunggumu disini, kita harus makan" ujar Sehun setelah sebelumnya dia memeluk Luhan dengan posesif. Baekhyun mendesis kesal saat melihat adegan live 'lovey dovey' yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Bisa tidak kalian mengontrol hormon masing-masing? Bukan hanya kalian saja disini" sindir Baekhyun sarkas. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sayangnya aku orang yang tidak bisa diajak mengontrol hormone saat bersama Luhan"—Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain saat Sehun tersenyum miring kearahnya. Segera saja Luhan mengambil langkah cepat agar dia bisa pergi dari sana. Dan diiringi cibiran kekesalan dari Baekhyun, tentu saja.

.

.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu makan tadi selama setengah jam. Ketiganya (read:Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun) sudah berada diruang tamu dengan Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengumpat melihat pasangan didepannya.

"What the f*ck" Baekhyun meringis, memandangi Sehun yang dengan brutalnya melumat bibir Luhan didepannya. ingat?! TEPAT DIDEPANNYA. Katakanlah bahwa Sehun sudah gila dan tidak waras. Untung saja Baekhyun masih ingat jika Sehun adalah temannya. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan jika sekarang dia sedang menenteng usus Sehun bahkan Luhan sekarang juga.

"Sehun, dengar. Berhenti melakukan hal tidak senonoh didepanku. Dan oh ya…kapan si Kyungsoo itu datang hah?" cerocos Baekhyun mulai jengah. Sehun tersenyum polos lalu menarik Luhan lebih mendekat, mengabaikan Luhan yang nampak mendesis tak suka kearahnya bahkan sudah berulang kali mencubit perut Sehun dan memperingati pria itu. Namun Sehun sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dengan segala macam alasan klasik yang dia keluarkan.

"Maaf menunggu lama"—suara seseorang terdengar. Baekhyun melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar. Sehun dan Luhan nampaknya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kyungsoo dan melihat Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Seriosly, Jongin. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kagetnya. Jongin tersenyum canggung.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja Lu. Kyungsoo yang mengajakku sebenarnya" Jongin melirik sedikit kearah Kyungsoo yang tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" suara Chanyeol kini terdengar. Baekhyun seakan kaku untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dia melirik gugup kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil dengan mata sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Nah. Karena semua sudah ada, bisa kita mulai kan?" Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Luhan bertanya bingung. Sehun menghela nafasnya "Aku sengaja mengajak mereka kerumahku untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu. Yang tidak kau mengerti, kuharap kau bisa pahami saat ini" ujar Sehun dengan pelan. Luhan mengangguk saja dengan mulut membulat.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjelaskan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengambil satu langkah kedepan "Aku saja" ujarnya dengan mata tak lepas memandang Baekhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Penyerangan Luhan waktu itu. Kemungkinan besar adalah ulah Yixing"

Luhan tercengang. Sialan, sesuatu tak kasat mata seakan menghantam kepalanya. Apa salahnya sampai Yixing begitu gila melakukan hal itu padanya? Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah.

"Ke-kenapa dia menyerangku? Apa motifnya?" tanya Luhan dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol terseyum kecil.

"Karena dia menyukai Sehun dan, kau merebut Sehun darinya. Simpel kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Dia terobsesi pada Sehun dan hal itu adalah hal yang menurutku wajar dilakukan seseorang. Aku menjelaskan padamu hal ini, Xi Luhan…." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu seulas senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

Luhan memegang erat tangan Sehun dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri. Karena bisa saja….orang terdekatmu bisa menyerangmu kapan saja tanpa kau sadari"

Dan Luhan benar-benar merasa takut untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **FF ini bkalan slow update. Gak bkal berenti nulis ff ini sih, tapi slow update aja. Author udah kelas 12 dan bakalan persiapan buat UN. Kasih semangat juceyoooT.T**

 **Jadi, mhon dimengerti yaa readersnim. Sampe bulan april aja author ilang2 muncul kek lumba2 muehehe. Jika ada yang pngen kenalan wkwk silahkan di PM aja, kali aja mau req ff. tpi bkal lama balesnya.**

 **Atau bisa aja di Line : gldysb**

 **Author bales kok. Skalian follow akun wattpad author yee : Gladyspark1288 *Maapp endorse wkwk**

 **Atau ig : _gladysb.**

 **.**

 **Skalian….jangan lupa reviewww juceyoow~~ thalanghekk readersnim. Ehehehe**


	13. Chapter 13

Title : All About

Main Cast : SeHun x Lu Han

Length : Chaptered

Author : GladysPark1288

Rating : M

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih memikirkan soal Yixing?" Sehun kembali bertanya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk diruang tengah sambil mengunyah semangkuk buah. Luhan menoleh dan mendecih.

"Kau pikir aku akan memikirkan hal itu? Aku…hanya tidak habis pikir saja. Manusia sinting itu selalu saja mengganggu jalan hidupku" Luhan mulai mengumpat tak karuan membuat Sehun tertawa. Oh ayolah, Luhan terlihat takut. Itu dapat dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang sejak tadi.

"Apa ada yang lucu sampai kau tertawa?" Luhan meliriknya sinis. Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Luhan mendengus.

"Menyingkir"

"Tidak mau"

"Sempit"

"Ya sesempit holemu"

PLAK

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Sehun membuat pria tampan itu meringis. Dia melirik Luhan sengit "Bisa tidak kau lemah lembut sedikit?" gerutunya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mencibir.

"Tidak ada alasan bersikap baik bagi orang mesum sepertimu" Luhan berujar datar dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun namun sepertinya Sehun cukup erat memeluk pinggangnya membuat Luhan beberapa kali mendengus dan mengumpat.

"Sehun…Yifan datang kemari. Lepaskan atau—"

"Sehun, dad mengirimimu email. Jangan lupa untuk membacanya" ujar Kris. Sehun hanya menggumam malas lalu kali ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan hanya mendengus dan memandang canggung kearah Kris yang memandangnya sekilas.

"Luhan, jangan lupa mengingatkan Sehun" ujar Kris.

Luhan mengangguk kikuk "Y-ya tentu saja" setelah itu Kris kini mulai melangkah keluar dari sana. Pria tinggi itu memang jarang berada dirumah. Luhan heran saja kenapa Sehun tidak sesibuk Kris yang mengurus ini itu. Sehun terkesan santai kelihatannya.

"Sehun…jangan lupa emailnya" dengus Luhan memukul punggung pria itu. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Luhan dari sana.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

"Temani aku membuka emailnya" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tumben sekali pria ini tiba-tiba begini.

"Apa terj—"

"Jangan banyak bertanya" dan setelah itu Luhan terpaksa mengekori Sehun menuju ruangan kerjanya dengan wajah tertekuk tentu saja.

Sesampai disana, Sehun memang memeriksa emailnya dan hanya sebentar saja dan langsung memeluk Luhan tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Sehun kau kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku capek disuruh kakek tua itu" ujarnya datar. Luhan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lu?"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan jengah. Sehun tersenyum lebar namun terkesan polos.

"Aku punya dua pilihan untukmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau mau bercinta denganku—"

"Yang pastinya aku tidak memilih opsi pertama" ujar Luhan dengan nada datarnya. Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Oke, pilihan kedua. Kau bersiap-siap lah" ujar Sehun dengan semangat. Luhan masih memandanginya dengan pandangan cengo.

"Memangnya opsi kedua?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kita kencan"

.

.

"Jadi kau merencanakan ini?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin?"

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya, Luhan sibuk memandangi jalanan diluar mobil sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang disamping kemudi. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Memangnya kita akan kemana Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Kau bisa tidur jika kau mau, aku akan membangunkanmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus, dia dengan perlahan mulai menyetel lagu ballad dan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memegang tangan Sehun yang satunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil sesekali melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya.

.

.

Jadi, mereka benar-benar berkencan layaknya pasangan suami istri tua yang menginginkan keturunan baru. Sehun memang memiliki segudang imanjinasi yang terkesan aneh. Kali ini keduanya berada divilla, disebuah pedesaan yang Luhan tidak tahu apa namanya. Yang Luhan tahu, Sehun sudah membawanya kemari dan dia sudah mendapati dirinya disalah satu bilik kamar didalam villa sederhana itu.

Bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat hangat, meski Luhan tahu jika disini sudah pasti tidak ditinggali siapapun. Luhan bisa menebak jika Sehun menyewa beberapa orang untuk membersihkan tempat ini secara rutin.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun begitu dia melihat Luhan duduk dikasur. Luhan menguap lalu mengusap wajahnya, memandang kearah Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya.

Sehun menghela nafas "Jam empat sore" ujar Sehun, pria itu sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang dan Luhan hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Cepatlah mandi sayang, aku menunggu. Pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan. Aku menunggumu diluar" seusai berujar, Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang kini mengerang malas namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia juga penasaran bagaimana kencan pertama mereka kali ini.

.

.

"K-kau serius?" Luhan bertanya begitu melihat sebuah speedboad yang sudah berada didepan mereka dalam jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Luhan menahan nafas saking gugupnya. Dia memang suka mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan dia biasa saja soal itu. Tapi….itu kan mobil. Ini beda cerita. Luhan tidak pernah naik speedboat sepelumnya, apa Sehun berencana membuatnya mati muda?

"Luhan, ini hanyalah speedboat. Tenang saja, kita akan aman" Sehun menarik Luhan kesana, beberapa orang membantu mereka naik dan Sehun memutuskan untuk memakaikan pakaian hangat untuk kekasih kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu menakutkan juga berhubung speedboat yang dipakai tidak terlalu kecil.

Luhan berdiri gugup didepan kemudi, sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Sehun yang memenjarakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan hampir jatuh saat mesin speedboat terdengar bergemuruh dan bergerak dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan terpekik namun Sehun langsung saja menopangnya dan terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Luhan yang sehebat itu.

"Pegang tanganku Lu, dan lihat kedepan. Cepatlah, matahari akan terbenam. Kau harus lihat ini" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan mendengus, dia memang tidak memungkiri, pemandangan disini sangat indah. Jika kau ingin tahu, mereka sedang berada dipantai lebih tepatnya didermaga pantainya. Pemandangan laut yang terbentang seakan membuat pikiran keduanya tenang. Sedikit lagi matahari akan tenggelam karena warna langit sudah mulai jingga.

"Oke, kita mulai" awalnya Luhan hanya mencengkram tangan Sehun saat speedboat mulai melaju membelah ombak-ombak pantai. Angin mulai menghembus dan menerpa wajah keduanya. Luhan jadi terbuai tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun.

"Kau suka?" Sehun tersenyum begitu Luhan mengangguk, dia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu sempit pria didepannya lalu menghirup harum tubuh Luhan yang terasa menyenangkan.

Keduanya masih terdiam menikmati angin yang menerpa, ditambah Sehun yang tengah mengemudikan speedboat dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Luhan bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget dengan cibiran kesalnya namun Sehun tidak begitu mempedulikan. Dia malah asik tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Luhan namun pada akhirnya lelaki manis itu akan tertawa saat melihat beberapa burung berterbangan. Dan Luhan akan dengan senang hati menghitung jumlahnya dengan raut layaknya anak kecil.

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum gemas. Dia mengecup pipi Luhan membuat pria dengan wajah cantik diatas rata-rata itu menoleh kaget dan malu. "A-apa?" ujar Luhan dengan raut gugup saat Sehun masih saja memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Sehun berujar sambil menunjuk kemudi speedboat yang dipegangnya. Luhan tergagap dengan wajah pongonya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa" ujarnya gugup. Sehun mendengus.

"Ini seperti mengendarai mobil, Lu. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu" Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan kearah kemudi, dengan ragu Luhan mencengkram kemudi lalu kedua tangannya digenggam Sehun dengan erat.

Luhan mulai tersenyum, benar kata Sehun. Sama seperti mengendarai mobil. Tanpa sadar Luhan tertawa kecil apalagi saat Sehun semakin mempercepat kemudinya membuat rambut keduanya diterpa angin laut yang begitu menyejukkan. Oh ayolah, ini kencan terhebat menurutnya.

Sehun menyenderkan dagunya dibahu sempit itu. Aroma tubuh Luhan sama sekali tidak membuatnya bosan, dia bisa menikmati suara Luhan sedang tertawa karena dia berhasil mengendarai speedboat yang ditumpangi keduanya. Sehun segera tersadar, dia memeluk Luhan erat dan mematikan mesin. Luhan terkejut dan agak sedikit oleng saat dirasanya speedboat mereka bergerak kekiri dan kekanan karena ombak lautan.

"Hey Lu….kemarilah" Sehun menepuk samping kirinya, dia menatap kearah matahari yang tinggal setengah. Sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dengan langkah perlahan Luhan mulai melipat kakinya dan duduk disamping Sehun. Melihat hal itu, Sehun berinisiatif memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Dia menyenderkan kepala Luhan dibahunya dan menikmati semilir angin yang masih setia menemani keduanya.

"Apa menurutmu matahari itu indah?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan takjubnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau lebih indah dari segalanya sayang" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus lalu menyikut perut Sehun dengan pandangan jengah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sehun"

"Aku juga Lu"—Luhan mengulum senyum manisnya, sebuah rona merah membuat wajahnya menggelikan dan Sehun tersenyum juga melihat ekspresi yang Luhan keluarkan. Dia menegak sebuah bir kaleng yang dipegang tangannnya yang satunya.

Keduanya tetap seperti itu sampai ketika matahari benar-benar tenggelam, Sehun tiba-tiba menngangkat dagu Luhan dan mencium kekasihnya itu dengan gerakan lembut. Menyesap setiap jengkal dan sudut bibir Luhan dengan intens. Bunyi kecipak basah terdengar begitu Sehun menyesap bibir Luhan lebih dalam lagi. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan bibirnya mengikuti alur permainan Sehun kali ini. Semilir angin terdengar namun itu malah membuat keduanya semakin menikmati ciuman keduanya.

Pada akhirnya hingga menit yang kesekian, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lelehan saliva yang membasahi bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak. Sebuah kecupan ringan dilancarkan Sehun lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menarik Luhan segera berdiri.

"Kita akan makan malam. Ayo"

..

.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, memandangi Sehun yang tengah berbincang dengan beberapa resepsionis hotel. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin beristirahat divilla yang tadi namun Sehun berdalih karena dia ingin menginap dihotel ini dan Luhan hanya mengikuti kemauan Sehun saja. Oh ya, semenjak kedatangan keduanya dihotel ini Luhan benar-benar harus memasang wajah sedatar mungkin saat melihat beberapa wanita sering melemparkan senyum manis—yang membuat Luhan ingin muntah—kearah Sehun dengan pandangan genit. Seharusnya Sehun hanya mengacuhkan senyum tersebut namun yang Sehun lakukan adalah tersenyum dan membalas segala macam sapaan mereka dengan mata mengerling genit. Sungguh! Luhan begitu dongkol saat mendapati Sehun berbuat demikian. Bagaimana bisa Sehun selingkuh terang-terangan dihadapannya?

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum polosnya. Luhan meliriknya jengkel, si sialan itu. Apa dia tidak tahu jika mood Luhan mendadak turun? Terima kasih soal kencan luar biasa tadi, tapi Luhan sedang marah sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Aku akan memesan makanan sekarang dan menyuruh mereka mengantar kekamar kita nanti"—Luhan mendecih dalam hati. Pria itu tidak peka.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan memesankan beberapa makanan" ujar Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Sehun dengan lirikan matanya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan dan Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia sudah semengantuk ini.

"Ayo" Luhan terperanjat ketika Sehun menarik tangannya, tak lupa membawakan jaket Luhan yang sudah disampirkan pemuda itu. Beberapa wanita yang menatap Sehun mendadak mendesah kecewa mendapati perlakuan Sehun kali ini yang memperlakukan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas memiliki paras cantik tersebut dengan sangat special.

.

.

"Jangan dulu tidur Lu, kau bahkan belum mandi dan makan malam" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"—Luhan ingin sekali menamparnya. Hah, dia bertanya pada Luhan dengan pernyataan bodoh seperti itu. Hidung Luhan sudah kembang kempis saking kesalnya.

"Brengsek. Kau….masih bertanya aku kenapa sialan?" ujar Luhan kesal. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

BUGHH Sehun meringis saat Luhan melemparkan sebuah majalah kekepalanya. Dia menatap Luhan dengan kerutan dahi beserta bibir yang masih mengeluarkan ringisan juga tangan yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Sialan. Tadi kau genit pada wanita itu. Kenapa hah? Kau ingin bercinta dengan mereka? Silahkan, bedebah"—oh, rusanya sedang cemburu sepertinya. Agak geli juga memikirkannya, usaha Sehun untuk membuat Luhan cemburu ternyata berhasil.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kau cemburu?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah senang.

Luhan mencibir "Tidak akan" ujarnya sok tidak peduli padahal dia sudah menimpan rasa dongkolnya sedari tadi namun harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu membuatnya tidak akan menunjukan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk saja "Yausudah" ujarnya lagi dan dengan acuhnya mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya dengan tenang. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat Luhan yang memasuki kamar mandi. Mungkin pria itu tengah menyiapkan diri? Sehun tersenyum miring. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, benar?

.

.

Terhitung setengah jam, Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan dia tengah menyantap makan malam dalam diam. Dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Sehun yang juga santai saja saat meminum segelas wine disana.

"Lu"—panggil Sehun. Namun seakan tuli, Luhan tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Pria itu tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa terusik sekalipun dengan Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan jahil.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun lagi namun lagi-lagi Luhan hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

Sehun tidak habis akal, dia mengekori Luhan bahkan sampai Luhan masuk kedalam selimut sekalipun Sehun lekas-lekas ikut tidur disampingnya dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan membelalak terkejut lalu beberapa kali melepaskan diri namun Sehun tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dia malah lebih mempererat pelukannya sampai Luhan agak kesusahan untuk bergerak. Selama beberapa menit suara gaduh mulai terdengar karena aksi keduanya hingga pada akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun berbuat semaunya bahkan Sehun tidak segan mengecup leher Luhan beberapa kali sampai membuat Luhan mendesis dengan wajah memerah.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai—ahh" Luhan memekik tertahan saat Sehun mengigit lehernya gemas, tangan Sehun merayap mengelus permukaan perut datarnya membuat Luhan melenguh saat Sehun dengan sengaja mengusap nipel yang masih tertutup dengan pakaiannya.

Sehun tersenyum menyingai, lalu menarik tangan kanannya dari pinggang Luhan lalu dengan cepat membalik posisinya berada diatas tubuh pria manis dibawahnya. Matanya memicing, melihat Luhan dengan pandangan memuja saat melihat Luhan yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ini yang kumaksud dengan kencan" usai berkata seperti itu, Luhan harus terkejut saat merasakan bibirnya diraup habis oleh Sehun yang kini menyesap bibirnya rakus. Luhan melenguh saat merasakan bajunya ditanggalkan dan merasakan rasa dingin menerpa bagian tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Kedua tangan Luhan otomatis melingkari leher Sehun yang kini menunduk, meremat beberapa kali rambut Sehun sampai berantakan.

Bibir Sehun semakin gencar mengecap setiap sudut bibirnya sampai membengkak bahkan Luhan harus melenguh saat kedua tangan Sehun merayapi setiap sudut tubuhnya membuat Luhan harus berjengit dan mendesah disetiap helaan nafasnya.

"Ahhh sial" Sehun mendengus saat melihat celana panjang yang dikenakan Luhan masih terpasang rapi, dengan sentakkan kasar dia berhasil membuka paksa celana tersebut dan melemparkannya asal. Dia membuka lebar-lebar paha sang kekasih dan sebelumnya dia mengecup beberapa kali leher dan dada pria yang berada dibawahnya.

"Sehun…ohh" mendadak Luhan pening saat tangan Sehun menyentuh batang penisnya dan memainkannya dengan gerakan pelan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pada saat merasakan bibir hangat Sehun megecup permukaan kulitnya yang terasa panas. Wajahnya memerah melihat Sehun yang kini mengecup ujung penisnya beberapa kali.

"Kau suka?" Sehun berbisik dengan suara berat dengan mata yang memandangi ekspresi Luhan disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil merasakan milik Luhan yang mulai berkedut-kedut ingin menyemburkan cairannya. Dengan itu, dia mempercepat gerakan hingga cairan Luhan keluar memenuhi mulutnya. Sehun mengusap bibirnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Well, manis seperti biasa sayang" Sehun merangkak mendekati Luhan yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu dengan cepat dia kembali meraup bibirnya dan membagi sisa cairan milik Luhan.

Selama itu pun Sehun masih mencumbunya membuat Luhan merasa gila karena sedari tadi Sehun masih bermain-main dan tidak menuntaskannya.

Bruk.

"Lu, apa yang kau—"

"Diam dan lihat"—kening Sehun berkerut saat Luhan menduduki perutnya. Matanya menatap gerakan Luhan dengan tajamnya karena Luhan tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk tidur terlentang dan langsung menduduki perutnya. Dia tersenyum sinis saat Luhan dengan tidak sabarannya membuka beberapa kancing kamejanya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung beralih mencium Sehun sesukanya. Sehun hanya diam saja lalu melihat apa yang akan Luhan lakukan setelahnya. Pria cantik itu dengan sengaja menggerakan bokongnya untuk menggoda membuat Sehun menggeram.

Plak

"Engghh" Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menampar bokong putihnya namun dia tetap fokus menghisap jakun Sehun yang tengah naik turun dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah disana. Tangan Luhan bergerak cepat bertumpu saat dia merasa lemas tiba-tiba karena Sehun menggoda holenya dengan jarinya.

"Ahhh" Luhan mendongkak saat satu jari Sehun benar-benar masuk kedalam dan mengoyak lubangnya dengan brutal. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Sehun yang kini menyeringai kearahnya.

"Lakukan tugasmu sayang" Sehun mengerling melihat wajah Luhan yang tengah merah padam saat ini. Dia menarik lepas jarinya, membiarkan Luhan merangkak turun dan membantunya melepas celananya yang masih terpakai.

"Grrhh Luhan….lakukan dengan lidahmu" Sehun mendesis saat Luhan mengocok pelan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup lalu dengan gerakan kaku dia memasukan batangan berukuran jumbo itu kemulutnya dan mulai menggerakan kepalanya naik turun.

Sehun menggeram sensual lalu mencengkram helaian surai Luhan dengan kuat, membantu Luhan menggerakan kepalanya semakin cepat.

"Ahh begitu Lu. Kau-ahh yang terbaik sayanghh" Sehun mendongkak saat merasa jika dia akan orgasme sedikit lagi.

Uhuk. Luhan terbatuk begitu merasakan sperma Sehun memenuhi mulutnya. Dia menelannya dengan gerakan pelan, mulutnya masih terasa panas. Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengangkat dagu Luhan dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Luhan beberapa kali sambil menggendong tubuh Luhan.

"M-masukan saja sialan" decak Luhan saat merasakan Sehun lagi-lagi bermain dengan tubuhnya. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkak tersebut. "Tidak sabaran sekali" Sehun tersenyum geli, lalu melebarkan paha Luhan. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat lingkaran merah yang berkedut dibawahnya. Dia mengarahkan penisnya disana dan menatap Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut kali ini" Sehun menyeringai tanpa mengabaikan pandangan membelalak dari Luhan.

"A-apa? Tunggu, aku—akhh shit. Sakit, idiot" Luhan meringis kesakitan dengan air mata berderai. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat lubang panas tersebut seakan menghimpit miliknya dengan kuat. Dia membungkukkan badannya, mengecup beberapa kali wajah Luhan dan dengan tempo teratur dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak beserta lirihan Luhan yang terdengar sayup-sayup karena Sehun sibuk melumat bibir Luhan dengan intens.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, rasa nikmat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya dan tidak beda jauh dengan Luhan yang kini berteriak meminta lebih. Pandangannya terfokuskan pada wajah Luhan yang kini mendesah frustasi dibawahnya. Sedari tadi Luhan terus saja mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh pemujaan sambil mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Ahh ahh Sehun…sedikit lagihh ahhh yeahh" Sehun menjilat bibirnya, tangannya merambat lalu mengelus kedua nipel merah muda milik Luhan, lalu mengusap permukaan perut rata itu dengan lembut. Dia mendesis saat Luhan dengan sengajanya mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Ketat sayanghh"—plak. Sehun menampar lagi bongkahan putih itu membuat Luhan mendesah keras antara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Sehun serius jika dia akan bermain kasar saat ini, dan Luhan tidak bisa melawan saat ini.

"Sampai ahhhh sehun" Luhan menarik nafas berat saat cairannya benar-benar muncrat diatas perutnya yang kini menegang. Bahkan Sehun tidak menyentuh miliknya sedari tadi, namun Luhan keluar lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak dengan kuat karena dorongan Sehun yang begitu kuat menimbulkan bunyi berisik diruangan luas dan sunyi itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon saat Sehun mulai mempercepat lagi kecepatannya menumbuk hingga akhirnya Sehun mendesis lega pada menit selanjutnya saat cairannya menerobos liang Luhan bahkan sampai meluber keluar saking banyaknya. Keringat keduanya sudah sebesar biji jagung saat ini dan Sehun begitu tidak mempedulikannya, dia menundukan tubuhnya mengecup beringas bibir plum tersebut sampai membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan.

Tangannya kembali memainkan tubuh dibawahnya sampai Luhan memekik karena dia sudah tegang-lagi. Sehun tersenyum miring, membantu Luhan untuk menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya sedangkan kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas ranjang. Kepalanya diletakkan dibantal dan dirinya sibuk mendesah karena Sehun masih memainkan jarinya dilubangnya.

"Ahh Sehun" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat Sehun menggigit bongkahan pantatnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Plak—"Ini akan menjadi hobby baruku sepertinya" suara berat Sehun terdengar beserta kekehan puasnya saat melihat pantat putih itu dipenuhi bekas tamparan buatannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesah lagi Lu, bersiaplah"—jleb.

Luhan meringis dengan bibir terbuka dan membiarkan sebagian air liurnya keluar dari bibir bengkaknya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Sehun menjelajahi punggungnya yang terasa panas.

Drrttt Drrtt Sehun berdecak kesal karena suara bising ponselnya namun dia tidak ambil pusing dan masih sibuk mengecupi punggung Luhan dan meninggalkan beberapa bercak disana. Luhan kewalahan yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendesah sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit.

"Hahhh Sehunnhh angkatt sajahh ahhh telponnya" Luhan meringis. Sehun berdecak kesal, dia melihat layar ponselnya yang masih saja berkelap kelip sedari tadi. Dia mendengus, menghentikan sejenak gerakannya membuat Luhan melenguh karena Sehun sengaja mendorong miliknya dengan keras kedalam.

 _Yixing is calling_

Sehun menyeringai, masih terdiam. "Siapa?" suara serak Luhan terdengar bingung, dia mengintip dibalik tangannya dan wajahnya masih memerah sambil meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yixing" ujar Sehun singkat sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Sehun? Kau ada dimana?"—_ tanya Yixing. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ahh" Luhan memekik hingga akhirnya dia tersadar dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Menurutmu aku ada dimana?" suara Sehun terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Diujung sana Yixing mendelik, mendengar sebuah suara asing tadi. Dia yakin yang sebelumnya itu bukan suara Sehun.

" _Sehun, kau dimana? Dan dengan siapa?"_ suara Yixing kembali terdengar. Kerutan didahi Sehun semakin bertambah.

"Luhan" ujarnya singkat. Luhan hanya memelototinya geram. Namun hanya sepersekian detik saat Sehun kembali menghujam lubangnya tanpa ampun membuat Luhan berteriak dengan desahan lirihnya.

"Aku sibuk" Sehun melemparkan ponselnya tanpa mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dia menarik Luhan lebih dekat, memeluk pinggangnya, mengecup punggungnya dan mempercepat temponya sampai pria manis itu mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali beserta Sehun yang melancarkan dirty talknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan telpon yang masih berada disana dalam keadaan hidup, tanpa mempedulikan sosok yang tengah mendengar aksi keduanya….Yixing.

.

.

"Mereka bercinta?" Suho tersenyum kecil, melihat Yixing yang sepertinya kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Pria itu menangis tanpa suara, matanya bengkak dan kini hanya terdiam diruang tamu dengan beberapa kaleng bir miliknya. Dia memang tidak minum dengan banyak, karena besok dia harus menghadiri rapat bersama temannya.

"Ya" Yixing mengatakannya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meminum winenya.

"Aku mengerti" ujarnya singkat.

"Tentu saja mereka akan melakukannya, mustahil jika Shixun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Suho dengan nada mencela. Yixing meliriknya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Sehun tidak akan melakukannya dengan sembarang orang" ujar Yixing dengan nada tajamnya. Suho tergelak.

"Luhan memang bukan orang sembarangan untuknya" celetuknya santai. Pria dengan senyum malaikat itu menaikkan seblah alisnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yixing kesal, tangannya masiih terdiam melihat layar ponselnya yang sedikit retak karena dia membanting ponselnya tadi, sungguh miris.

"Apa maksudku? Tentu saja Luhan bukan orang sembarangan. Dia adalah kekasih Sehun. Dan kau ingat? Kau bilang jika Sehun tidak akan memacari sembarangan orang. Itu artinya Luhan special untuknya" celetuk Suho tanpa rasa kasihan. Yixing terdiam tak membalas, apapun yang dikatakan Suho…dia membencinya namun lebih sialnya lagi itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang harus diterimanya. Luhan bukanlah sosok asing dalam kehidupan Sehun. Luhan benar-benar terasa berbeda untuk Sehun. Tapi kenapa?

"Suho"

"Hmm?"

"Ambilkan aku bir lagi"

.

.

Sehun bangun lebih awal pagi itu, matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang tertidur pulas disampingnya bersama dengkuran halus dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Sehun tersenyum simpul, mengancingkan lagi kancing piyama besar milik Luhan yang mengekspos dada pria itu yang dipenuhi kissmark. Sehun lekas-lekas memakai celananya, mengecup dahi Luhan dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia mendengus, mengganti kembali lensa kontaknya yang dipakainya semalam dengan yang baru.

Luhan benar-benar kelelahan, bahkan saat Sehun sudah selesai mandi, pria itu tidak nampak menunjukan pergerakan yang berarti. Apa mungkin Sehun terlalu berlebihan semalam? Ah…bukan semalaman sih, dia menghajar Luhan hingga subuh. Benar-benar.

"Lu…bangunlah. Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan beberapa kali. Kerutan didahi Luhan bertambah, bibirnya menggeram kesal dan Sehun harus siap sedia saat Luhan akan meninjunya barang kali karena mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Luhan kau dengar aku?" Sehun mulai membuka suara. Luhan menguap, membuka sebelah matanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hmm"

"Aku akan memandikanmu"

"Hmm"

Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang kini menggendong Luhan kekamar mandi dan memandikannya meski saat itu Luhan meronta karena rasa panas dan perih menjalar keholenya saat tubuhnya menyentuh air.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan" Luhan berujar dengan nada serak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun. Keduanya meninggalkan lobi hotel dengan Sehun yang kini tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang pasrah saja digendongnya seharian ini.

"Ya, aku tahu. Semalam sangat luar biasa bukan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Luhan mendengus, tak kuat untuk memarahi Sehun karena tenggorokannya meradang, atau bahkan memukuli Sehun karena seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Menampar Sehun? Tidak terima kasih karena Luhan merutukki Sehun yang mengikatnya sepanjang malam. Dia mungkin harus berpikir beberapa kali jika Sehun mengajaknya berkencan. Itu ide buruk, pikirnya.

"Aku akan melamarmu"

"Apa?" Luhan memelototinya dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"Ya, kita akan menikah, mengadopsi bayi-bayi menggemaskan dan memargai mereka Wu. Lalu kita akan hidup bahagia. Aku pikir kau harus mengentikan sekolahmu dan menikah denganku"—Sehun pasti bergurau. Pria itu sedang membicarakan pernikahan, bahkan dia tidak pernah melamar Luhan sekalipun dan tidak meminta persetujuan pria cina itu. Apa Sehun berpikir jika pernikahan adalah sebuah cerita dongeng?

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk menikah diwaktu muda"ujar Luhan setelah Sehun berhasil mendudukannya ditempat duduk samping kemudi.

Sehun mengitari mobilnya, duduk disamping kemudi dan tersenyum tipis "Maka pikirkanlah itu dari sekarang"

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Luhan mulai berpikir sambil bertanya dengan nada anehnya. Aneh saja, hidupnya dipenuhi keganjilan. Maksudnya dari orang tuanya yang merupakan orang tua teraneh, Yixing yang merupakan saudaranya yang absurd, dan dia menerima kenyataan jika dia benar-benar menikah dengan seorang lelaki. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir tentang menikah setelah melihat bagaimana keluarganya, sungguh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menikahimu Luhan, kau akan jadi milikku dan aku pastikan itu" Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat. Pandangan Luhan memanas, dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela mobil.

"Sehun?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Buat aku percaya….jika pernikahan tidak seburuk yang aku tahu. Buat aku percaya…jika keluarga harmonis benar-benar ada" lirihnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, Sehun terenyuh. Keadaan Luhan tidak beda jauh dengannya sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak janji jika nanti aku akan menyakitimu. Tapi yang aku janjikan adalah, aku akan melindungimu dan memastikanmu bahagia. Aku mencoba berubah, Lu" sahut Sehun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ellow all. Author bru aja update stelah berabad-abad bhaqs. Ada yang masih nunggu ff unfaedah ini? Maapkeun jika kelamaan, otak saya lagi mudeng sama imajinasi saya lagi drop-_-**

 **Anyway, author mau adain Q &A (tanya jawab). Jadi, readersnim silahkan kasih pertanyaan dikolom review nnti author bkal jawab pas update chap selanjutnya yaa~ silahkan tnya apa aja soal ff ini atau tnya random soal hal2 apa ajah xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, klo ada saran soal ff atau mau request ff mungkin?/ bisa tnya di ig aja yaa idnya _gldysb bisa lngsung didm aja yaa xD**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Jgn lupa kasih reviewww….jngan jdi sider yaa. Plus jgan jadi plagiat-_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author pamittt….bubayyyy:***


End file.
